Untold Events
by Thedreamofwriting
Summary: Rose Weasley is a girl with a plan, a plan to change how everyone at Hogwarts sees her for her final year. She will no longer be the unpopular girl but the girl whose attention was sought after by everyone. What happens between leaving the Hogwarts Express from her sixth year and her Graduation that has her leaving as the Hogwarts joke?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Rose you always have your hair tied up! You have your uniform prim and proper, your hair in the same old knot and you never even wear a brush of make-up. It's always the same with you," my youngest cousin Lily smiled over her red-headed reflection's shoulder as she added the final touches to her make-up. "People always know you for your, erm…" she looked to our older cousin Roxanne, who was fixing her already perfect, raven hair.

"For your boldness; everyone knows you won't change for anything, you're the only Weasley who won't doll up and have a good time, so when others talk to you, they know they're going to have a down to earth conversation and not all this teenager rubbish," Roxanne quickly caught on and fixed up Lily's error.

"Exactly, ready Roxie?" Lily beamed, shoving her items into her tiny bag and joining Roxanne by the door as I remained seated on the loo watching them silently.

"Ready," Roxanne nodded confidently and they bounced out the stall with a faint "see you," to me. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and took in my bushy red hair tied up behind my head, my uniform tucked in perfectly and my old, black shoes. I had a few pimples scattered over my freckled cheeks, my big, blue eyes were wide and tired looking and my lips were pressed into a tight smile. I looked my reflection firmly in the eyes and repeated to myself _'I am not ugly in the slightest, my beauty is just hidden'_ while stroking a fat orange cat who had remained the size of a kitten his entire life. He had white paws and untameable fur and his name was Knox. Of course, within two minutes of this charade of stroking and muttering to myself I locked myself in the stall and sobbed my eyes out with Knox mewling outside the door. With only my hopes of a happier future, I left the stall as the train stopped and went to greet my waiting mother on the platform, Knox walking beside me with his tail held high. My sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was officially over. I dragged my trunk over to my waiting mother who was dressed for work and looked exhausted. Her usually bushy brown hair was tied back in a ponytail; she wore plain black blazer (with the collar of her white, plaid shirt showing from beneath) and a long, black skirt down to her knees. She had her stockings on and work shoes too with her bag at her side, overflowing with papers, as usual.

"Hey Rosie, how was your year?" she asked wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Great mum, I got O's in every piece of homework," I enthused tiredly and she beamed as Knox jumped to sit on my trunk.

"That's my girl. Where's your brother?" she asked looking around me and at the rest of students exiting the train. I frowned, picking up Knox and holding him with one hand as I grabbed my trunk handle, ready to leave.

"He's going to Al's," I mumbled and she nodded dully, following me as we made to leave the station.

"Hey! Hermione, wait up!" someone called and we both turned to see my Uncle Harry rushing over to us through the crowd.

"Oh quick, I don't want to talk right now," mum breathed, grabbing my hand tightly and tugging me relentlessly through the pushing crowd.

"Hermione, we haven't seen you in ages. I think the last time I actually saw you was after the divorce, how've you been?" he asked, tugging her to look at him. I rolled my eyes; my mother did _not_ need to be reminded of that. A couple of weeks before Christmas break (my third year at Hogwarts, Hugo's first) we got a letter from mum telling us not to come home because dad wasn't in the right state for us to be around. That summer they got divorced (dad taking practically all the money with him and leaving mum a small handful that was destined to run out) and the only time I saw any of my Weasley/Potter relations was when I talked with my cousins at Hogwarts. Dad had walked out on mum the same day she had been fired at some muggle office job. We were kicked out onto the streets a week later when the money had run out and with our few belongings. Eventually, after one night with five frantic owls, Harry and Ginny took us in. We slept in the spare bedrooms of Grimmauld place until mum had saved up enough money for us from her new job to get a rundown apartment in muggle London, a couple of blocks up the road from Kings Cross station. Mum hadn't spoken to anyone from the magical world since the divorce was final and we'd left our relatives house, they had of course, tried sending owls in the years since but she'd just burn the notes and hide her wand in the kitchen cupboard until another one came. It wasn't so much that she blamed them for the divorce, instead how they reminded her about her husband, my father who had vanished a month after the divorce and left us in ruins.

"Harry, I really don't have the time to talk right now," she mumbled checking the time on her watch to put off looking at him. Harry had grown over the years; he was older and looked more tired. I could tell the disappearance of my father, Ron Weasley, had (or maybe still is) affecting him as well.

"Hermione, when do you ever have time? Look we're your friends, you can't just ignore us; think of all the things we've been through!" he exclaimed exasperatedly and I looked away from them and at the quickly dispersing crowd.

"Harry, I know, I'm sorry but I really do have to get back to work. Look, I'll call you tonight, I'm pretty sure I've got your number on the fridge still," she invented wildly and I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Hermione, we don't have a phone and we've never had one. I'm going to owl you and if you don't reply I'll be making inquiries at the ministry until I get your address and then I'm going to come around for tea," he threatened and I smiled despite myself. I heard mum gasp in horror at the mere idea of having to socialise after years of being locked away and then watched for a second as she glared at him.

"Well then I guess we'll be seeing you Harry, now if you don't mind I have to go to work," she hissed, grabbed my hand and we left. I heard Harry meet up with his family and my brother. I watched over my shoulder as they jumped into their car and drove off while mum and I walked the few blocks back to our apartment, Knox jumping out of my arms to walk beside us, bouncing around and between our legs.

"I actually do have to go Rosie, but you're dinner is in the fridge and I'm sure you know where everything else is. Love you," she kissed me on the forehead and left with a little smile and a wave. I ditched my trunk in mine and Hugo's room before cleaning up the apartment as Knox slept in his bed for a while.

I decided back on the Hogwarts Express that my final year at Hogwarts would be the year that I changed for good. No longer will I be the ugly Weasley girl who can't live up to family expectations; I'll start wearing make-up, dressing up like everyone else and join in at parties. I will no longer be '_Little Rosie'_ but _Rose Weasley_, niece of Harry Potter and daughter of two thirds of the Golden Trio and of course, a party animal. I spent most my evening planning this and at nine I ate my dinner and watched some tellie before creeping under the flimsy sheets of my bed and leaving a note for mum on the counter where she left her bag.  
_I'm eighteen this year; can I have my own Gringotts account? I'm thinking of getting a job?_

"Rose, I've got a few minutes before I head into work, what was that note about?" a voice whispered as gentle hands shook me awake. _M__um._ She was sat on the edge of my bed with Knox, all ready for work and looked exhausted despite the fact the day had just begun.

"Mornin'. Can we talk when you come home, or when you have a lunch break later?" I asked my voice groggy with sleep.

"Right of course. I'll borrow a car and pick you up at eleven Rosie. See you," she smiled, kissed my forehead and left; closing the door behind her with a muffled thump. I listened as her footsteps faded and the front door locked with a little click behind her. I remained in bed, hugging Knox and stroking his matted fur before deciding I should have a shower and get ready for the day, so I got out of my warm bed, crept into the shower and turned only the hot water tap on as I washed myself awake. I wrapped a towel around me and dried myself off before walking back to my room, kicking my trunk open and pulling out some fresh clothes, a black skirt, tights and a blue top. I tugged on a grey cardigan and ate my cereal at the counter. I flicked through the TV channels for an hour before heading out onto the muggle streets, heading towards my morning café, letting Knox out for the day.

"Morning, I'll have a take away chai latte please," I smiled handing over all the coins mum left me this morning to the barista serving. "Coming right up, just wait by the coffee machine and it'll be ready shortly," she indicated where my friend was working and I nodded before jumping beside Clarisse.

"Hey honey; how was your school year?" she asked happily, recognising me instantly, despite our year apart. She was very round and had a soft smile that lit up her brown eyes. Despite her being forty years of age, she looked about thirty. Clarisse had wavy black hair that was, as always, tied up in a ponytail at the back of her head.

"It was great, learned a lot as usual," I smiled and she nodded.

"Extra chai?" she asked as my docket came through and I nodded happily, smiling at her.

"I've been wondering if there were any jobs available here?" I asked and her eyes flickered up to my face briefly before back down to the coffee's she was making.

"I think you should be asking me, I'm the manager here," a friendly lady smiled, as she got ready to take out the freshly made tea.

"Right, well, is there?" I asked nervously and she smiled before saying I should wait at a table and that she'll bring me my chai when she's ready to talk. Clarisse bid me words of encouragement as I manoeuvred my way to a table near the back.

"So, you're looking for a job here?" the manager asked, sitting opposite me and sliding the drink across the plastic table so it sat in front of me in the take away cup.

"Please," I answered nervously and she smiled.

"Why here?" she asked and I breathed deeply before answering.

"I come here every day on my summer break from my boarding school in Scotland, I need a job now to help support my family and I thought this would be a great place to come because it's local, I'm friendly with some of the staff and it would be a great experience," I answered and she nodded.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have any openings," she sighed, leaning back in her chair and watching me avidly with her sparkling golden eyes.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say as disappointment flooded thorough me.

"However, if you're any good with children, do you think you could babysit my two kids?" she asked after a second and I beamed.

"I've never worked with kids before," (I thought it best to be honest) "I mean, at my school there are the first years and they're only eleven but I'm willing to try," I gushed and she smiled.

"Well, the scenario is that my husband has been offered a job and if he accepts it means we'll have nobody to babysit the kids over the summer and if you're willing then he can get the job and we can pay you well," she left the sentence there and let me think it through.

"What days would I be required to work?" I asked and she frowned.

"This is where it's tricky. You'd have to work the same hours I'm scheduled on here, so there'll most likely only be one day off a week and I know you probably want more than that to go to parties or whatever it is kids do these days," she said looking down at her hands. I wouldn't be going to parties anytime soon; after all I needed the make-up first.

"No, it's fine. I don't really like parties, I'm more of a book person and well to be honest, I'm normally the only one in our apartment during the day because my dad's walked out, my mum works 24/7 and my brother is hardly home," I smiled serenely and she grinned.

"I'll have to discuss it with my husband and we'll have to do a trial day if you've no experience, but I'm sure it'll be great. I could really use your help Rose," she smiled and I nodded, grinning and assuming she'd asked my name from Clarisse.

"Thank you for the opportunity ma'am," I whispered as we stood up.

"My name's Jocelyn, honey. Can you come here, nine tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded happily. "I have a boy called Alvie who's six and a daughter called Sophie who's eight. I'm sure you'll be fine," she nodded and we shook hands before I left, sipping my chai as I did.

* * *

**Hi all, this is my first story and it will be in chapters. I'm really excted to get this story started and I can't wait to read all your reviews and comments. I will update every week around the same time,hopefully. This story will explore life as Rose Weasley however it will be very different from most other Ropius/Scorose stories when complete.  
Chapter: 1  
Word count: 2382**

**Remember to review!**

**_TDW x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_  
I checked the time on my battered watch as I dawdled down the London streets, sipping my drink as I walked. It was nearing eleven and I decided to make my way back to the apartment so I would be ready for when mum came to pick me up. There was the honk of a horn as I reached the steps leading up to the apartment and I turned to see mum pulled up on the side of the road waving at me. "Oh; hey!" I smiled, ditching the stairs and jumping into the front seat beside her.

"So where've you been?" she asked tensely as we joined the rushed traffic.

"To the coffee shop, I might be babysitting the manager's kids while she works," I answered not looking at her and instead watching the scenery of buildings flash past.

"Well that's good, but you've not got much experience with kids," she said and I felt her gaze linger on me for a moment.

"Always got time to learn, I have a test-run tomorrow. The kids are six and eight; the boy is the youngest," I muttered and watched from the corner of my eye as she nodded and parked the car outside a fancy little restaurant.

"I thought we'd go somewhere a little special. We came here after you got your acceptance letter; me, you, Hugo and your f-father," she choked on the last word as we climbed out the car.

"Let's not talk about that right now," I mumbled following her into the tiny little, flower-crowded café. Looking around briefly I came to the conclusion it had hardly changed. There were flowers all over the place, white little tables and black chairs and people everywhere. I found a little table and sat down looking at mum momentarily before she jumped back up.

"I'll order," she smiled and I nodded. We received our food and drinks only a couple of minutes later (a bowl of chips and a glass of Pepsi for me and a toasted cheese sandwich and milkshake for mum).

"So what's all this about wanting a Gringotts account?" she asked after a few minutes of eating.

"Well, I figured I'm of age and I'll soon be moving on with my life, you know; leaving school, getting a job. I'd need my own account so I can spend and save without all the hassle of a shared account," I mumbled, watching her carefully for a sign of… Anything really, I didn't know how she'd react.

"Reasonable enough," was all she said and my mouth dropped open, of all the things I didn't imagine, this was the least likely to happen.

"So, you think you can handle a six and eight year old, huh?" she smiled teasingly and I frowned, looking down at my plate.

"I've got a couple of books back at home you can read, you'll have to brush up on your muggle school work too, in case they bring any along work for you to help them with. I can buy a few books on my way home, I finish early today," she enthused and I almost felt like I had my mum back; the lady with the soft eyes, enthusiastic nature with books and school work and her infamously contagious excitement.

"That would be great. Why are you finishing early though? It's never happened before," I asked curiously, dipping a chip into some ketchup before eating it.

"The boss has decided I can't stay cooped up in the office and has decided to give me holiday leave for two weeks 'to be with the kids when they obviously need me' I think her exact words were; however it was implied that I needed you both," she smiled ruefully, her enthusiasm draining out of her like water down a pipe. I would have felt bad if I hadn't known the enthusiasm never actually lasted for a full minute.

"Well that's great, why didn't you tell me?" I asked feeling guilty for wanting to work now. It would have been expected that we spent days together with her time off and not me working while she isn't.

"Because I declined and we compromised that I'd do half days," she smiled dully, wiping her lips with her napkin as she finished her food and drink.

"That's great; we'll have loads of fun. I can talk to Jocelyn, I'm sure she'd understand," I stopped talking when mum shook her head.

"No Rosie, you work! I'm glad you got a job, now I can start looking after the two of you and deal with all this rubbish from Harry. It'll be fine, we can work around it," she promised and I nodded, noting mentally how dead her voice had become in the few minutes that had flown past. A couple of more minutes passed before I finished and she drove me home.

"I'll see you tonight then," she smiled and left, I waved her goodbye when I reached the window of our apartment before turning back to the main room and making myself comfortable at the table and starting to study all the books she had told me to find. While I studied Knox had come back in through the window and played with some fabric sat beside me on the desk, snoozing. There was a loud pop a couple of hours later and I looked up to see Al holding an unconscious Hugo, grimacing at me. Al was swaying slightly himself even without the added weight of Hugo. Al, of course, was what everyone claimed to be a spitting image of his father at his age. He was dressed in a torn and stained grey shirt and black jeans, his hair a mess and his glasses crooked as he smiled at me goofily.

"I thought he was meant to be at yours?" I asked, not meeting his eyes as I instead, took in the form of my brother. His hair was a mess and his eyes were closed, he had a couple of cuts, many more bruises and his clothes were ruffled making Knox hiss and spit at him.

"Dad said to bring him to this address. Why are you here?" he asked looking at me accusingly and I caught a whiff of the alcohol that seemed to cling to the two of them as they both stood swaying.

"I live here?" I muttered scowling at him as I picked up my cat and tried to calm him down.

"No, you lived in that house…" he muttered looking dazed and confused; I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Al, we got kicked out that house. We stayed at yours until mum got enough money to buy this place. I thought your dad was going to send an owl before he burst in? Mum will be fuming," I muttered darkly, looking away from him, dropping Knox lightly on the floor and briefly staring at my half complete chapter on muggle math.

"Right, of course; where's his room?" he asked looking bashful and I rolled my eyes.

"Through that door but you can just leave him on the couch. What happened?" I asked as he half-carried and half-dragged my brother to the battered brown couch, he tossed him down and looked at me slightly disgruntled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He just got completely wasted, someone said something, he started a fight and I brought him back to our place and dad said to bring him here and that if I didn't see anyone to bring him back to ours," he muttered looking at me with piercing green eyes, the perfect copy of his father's.

"Well thanks. Tell Harry mum's fine and that she doesn't need his sympathy," I muttered in dismissal and began scrawling in the muggle book again.

"Is it true what he said last night? That your mum's gone off her rocker?" he asked and I growled despite my struggles not to.

"Fuck off Albus, if you don't leave now I'll make you," I threatened and he snickered.

"Sheesh, someone's got her period," he muttered, looking at me stupidly.

"You're such a pig!" I spat, glaring at him furiously.

"Oh please, you're always so grumpy, why don't you just relax for a bit?" he snapped back and I growled as Knox calmly stepped over to me.

"Because I'm always busy! I never have the time," I retorted and he laughed harshly.

"Please, you're just too fucking up yourself to be bothered to even try fitting in with everyone else. Instead you're always off in your own world sucking up to the fucking Professors and yelling at other kids for whispering in the library when you try to study," He claimed and I would have slapped him if he hadn't caught my wrist seconds before it collided with his left cheek.

"How would you know? It's not like you know me!" I yelled at him and he snickered.

"Rose, look at who you hang out with. A bunch of nobody's; I bet you wouldn't last two minutes at a proper party without chickening out," he laughed and I looked him in the eyes challengingly.

"Don't you dare insult my friends! If you're so sure, I'll prove you wrong! Anything to get that stupid smirk off your face," I spat and he grinned.

"Alright, whenever I see you next, Rosie," He smirked and patted my head; which led to me, losing my temper even more.

"GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE," I screeched, lunging for him as he apparated away (the prick was already of age). I heard some frantic banging on the door, yells of swear words as it banged open and mum fell into the room looking at me with wide eyes.

"Who were you yelling at? I heard you scream something as I reached the top of the stairs and I ran here," she gushed, looking around as she jumped up from the ground and her bundle of bags.

"Hullo mum," I breathed and Hugo chose that moment to sit up and vomit over the side of the couch.

"What happened to him?" mum asked instantly, closing the door and swooping to his side, brushing Knox out of her way. "Urgh go away woman!" Hugo groaned, pushing her away slightly as he swung of the seat and staggered to the wall.

"Hugo!" mum exclaimed affronted, steadying herself and grabbing her bags.

"Get back here," she snapped as he drunkenly made his way to the bathroom and locked himself in there.

"Don't bother mum, he's pissed," I muttered, grabbing her bags from beside the door and placing them on the table.

"What?" she half yelled looking at me appalled.

"Whenever he's not here, he's out getting wasted. He's been doing it for years," I mumbled, not meeting her eyes as I sat in shame, pretending to focus on skimming through the five books she brought for me.

"How long have you known? How long has it been going on? Why on earth, did you never stop him?" she demanded, grabbing my arm and turning me to look her in the eyes.

"I've known since fifth year, he's been doing it since the divorce. I didn't do anything because he promised he had plans if things got bad and that you wouldn't be hurt from it," I breathed, turning my head as tears formed in my eyes.

"Well it's not your job to look after me, Rosie," she said in a cold voice and I sniffed.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," I muttered, grabbing all my stuff and leaving the room.

I didn't look back when she feebly protested and I did go straight to bed, leaving my work on the shared desk in the main room. I listened through the night as mum and Hugo argued, he passed out numerous times and she nursed him back to consciousness. I watched as she helped bring him to his bed and tucked him in before leaving Knox to watch him. I watched as he fell asleep, swallowed in the never ending darkness that our room had become with my cat sitting on his pillow watching him like a hawk. For hours I couldn't get to sleep, instead tossing and turning in my sheets. My head was plagued with terrible thoughts and my mind just would not rest as it squeezed with fear of the upcoming day.

* * *

**Hello! Another chapter uploaded a little early. I actually have my birthday celebrations and I thought rather than being late I'd post this one now for you all. I'd really like some reviews so I know people are following along and enjoying the story or whether I should just abandon it instead... So please let me know!  
Chapter: 2  
Word Count: 2078  
Remember to review!**

_TDW x_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_  
I got up on time the following day and had a quick shower before changing into some comfortable red jeans and a long sleeved black top and tying my hair up as I rushed to the little café after grabbing the coins left on the counter by my mum. "Jo called up to tell me to tell you that she'll be ten minutes late and that you should feel more than welcome to have a free breakfast while you wait; it's the least she could do," Clarisse smiled when she saw me slip beside her and the coffee machine.

"Oh, well, okay," I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"So what'll it be love? Your chai latte and what for breakfast, hm?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she looked at me.

"I shouldn't just help myself to breakfast," I muttered, glaring at her for edging me on.

"She was insistent that I make you our most extravagant breakfast possible; I said I'd see what you wanted; she said to make sure you ate _something_ because it is obvious you wouldn't have eaten at home. So what'll it be honey?" she asked practically smirking at me.

"My chai and the cheapest breakfast you have," I muttered in defeat and made my way to a seat at the back of the building. After a mere five minutes of sitting down she shuffled over and placed a plate of toast, bacon and eggs in front of me, accompanied by my chai. The food smelt absolutely delicious and I was sure it tasted just as amazing. I ate quickly and drank my tea as I looked around at the other people and after a short while Clarisse came round and talked as she cleared away the plates and then finally Jocelyn arrived.

"Oh Rose, I'm glad you ate. I was sure you wouldn't," Jocelyn laughed lightly as she brought her two sleepy looking children over to me.

"Hi Jocelyn, hey guys," I smiled looking at them nervously.

"Now, I'm not working a half day today so if you'd just watch over them in here for a bit, take them outside every now and then and we should be okay," she nodded in an assuring manner as her kids sat down with me.

"Right, sounds great," I nodded my nerves already getting the best of me.

"Alvie, Sophie; listen to mummy. I'm going to leave you with Rose now; she's a little older than you and very nice. You have to behave and if you don't there'll be no McDonald's for dinner tonight. Rose; if you need help feel free to call out but they're reasonably well behaved," she smiled and walked away. I nodded once and turned to the little blonde girl who had her long hair in pigtails and shocking brown eyes. Her brother was similar in appearance with the blonde locks and brown eyes but was slightly chubbier.

"Right, hey I'm Rose Weasley. How are you two?" I asked trying to start a conversation with them. They sat down opposite me and tiredly opened their books and prepared to work. As they set up I looked at their work and was pleased to see that I knew some of it at least.

"Good, mum said you were going to help us with school work and boring stuff," Alvie said and I grinned.

"Only a little bit, then we can do what you want to do," I smiled and he nodded, looking briefly at his sister. She was watching analytically, making me uncomfortable as a result. I ignored it and told them to set up their books.

"Okay, so if we were at my school I'd try and get you guys to try teaching me what you're struggling with. I know it doesn't make sense but what I found is that it's always better getting them to explain what they need to do than me telling them. That way, should you miss something, I can fix you up and you can't ignore me. Sound good?" I looked at them both and they nodded silently.

"Okay, great. Sophie first," I decided, anxious to get the bits I didn't know too well over with quick.

"Good idea, that way we can both help Alvie with all his _easy_ work," she smiled tauntingly at her brother, who just rolled his eyes, it was really hard not to roll my own as that one comment reminded me of my uncle Percy's two daughters. They were just as annoyingly arrogant and it seemed impossible that their mum was so lovely. We spent the good part of two hours slowly making our way through her little mountain of math sheets. We spent the next hour talking about their school and what topics they studied when lunch arrived.

"Okay; I didn't know what Rose wanted so I got you all chicken and mayonnaise sandwiches with two chocolate milkshakes and an extra chai latte. Is that alright?" Jocelyn asked and we all nodded excitedly. Jocelyn smiled as she placed the food down and then the drinks.

"So how's it been going?" she asked and Sophie was the first to answer.

"Good! We did all my work, mummy!" she boasted and I smiled a little wearily as Jocelyn beamed at me.

"Really? Great job Sophie, Alvie honey, how about you?" she asked, looking at her son intently.

"We're starting it after lunch mum," he mumbled and she smiled, ruffled their hair and left with a little wink and mouthed _thanks _to me.

"What school do you go to?" Sophie asked, catching me off guard.

"Erm; a boarding school in Scotland, not many people know it," I muttered.

"What's it like?" Alvie asked, joining in the conversation.

"Like any other boarding school I'd imagine. We have normal classes, attend school games, eat in the Great Hall and sleep in dorms. I do tutorials in my free time though," I told him and he nodded, chewing his sandwich thoughtfully. Five minutes later our plates and glasses were taken away and we began Alvie's class work at last (with frequent interruptions from his sister who appeared to have found it appropriate to complain at every opportune moment how _impossibly easy_ it was. Comment me and Alvie ignored cheerfully as we discussed his work).It was an hour and five minutes later when we had finished his work too and their mother now only had an hour of work left. We talked about recent _Simpson_ episodes that they had watched and which friends they'd spoken to recently until their mum came round to take them home.

"Rose, while they're getting ready, I just thought I'd ask if you have a number I can call tonight?" she asked while the two of them packed up their things, chattering animatedly between themselves.

"Right, of course," I nodded and she whipped out a notepad and pen. She scribbled down the number as I said it and agreed to call me around seven. I waved to Clarisse before leaving myself, and heading back to the apartment where Hugo would no doubt be waking up sometime soon. I shut the door behind me with a loud bang and dragged myself over to the desk to begin some summer essays due first week back to Hogwarts.

"What are you doing?" a groggy voice asked and I saw Hugo blundering out of our room with Knox mewling at him loudly.

"Homework; how was your sleep?" I asked and he swore at me as he made himself breakfast.

"Alright then," I muttered dully and continued my study in silence as he ate nosily at the counter. An hour or so later mum came home and shoved her bags onto her table as she called a greeting to Hugo and myself.

"So what have you two been doing today?" she asked, looking at Hugo intensely.

"I've been with the kids at the café, I think it went alright. I've been finishing essays since I've been back," I said and she smiled at me.

"That's great Rosie. Hugo?" she asked turning to him with a bigger smile on her face.

"What?" he groaned, glaring at me as though I was the one who told her to ask him. I scowled back at him.

"What have you done today?" she asked and he rolled his eyes moodily.

"I got up about an hour ago, had breakfast and now I'm watching some telly. Can you just leave me alone?" he snapped, swore and then got up and left.

"Hugo!" mum called running after him. I rolled my eyes, packed up my work and grabbed a coat before I followed her frantic yelling. They were a couple of streets down arguing in the middle of the road, Hugo was pushing mum around and both were yelling at each other and Knox was streaking away from it all up the street.

"Mum, Hugo! Stop," I yelled, sprinting when I finally spotted them. Cars were still driving but a few had stopped and were honking their horns. I watched in horror, tripping over my own feet as I ran, as Hugo slapped mum across the face and spun around to run across when a car came speeding forwards and he went flying.

"HUGO!" I screeched, as people ran forwards yelling profusely at the car as it continued on. I ran to my mother and screamed for someone to call an ambulance as I helped her over to her son, my brother.

"Hugo, oh please baby, Hugo," mum croaked as she grabbed her unconscious son and sobbed into his hair, cradling his head on her lap. Sirens were heard in the distance and yet the crowd still dialled for an ambulance. When it finally arrived the people dispersed and me and mum joined Hugo in the trip to the muggle Hospital, a place I had never been. Mum had went in with him and I waited in the waiting room for hours, the scene replaying in my head over and over again until I had to jump out my seat and vomit in the garden outside.

"Rose?" mum's voice interrupted my thoughts as she joined me outside, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she inhaled the stench of the vomit it the garden. I was sat on the floor leaning against the wall of the hospital, beside the door as I breathed deeply, trying to not cry. The sun had set hours ago now.

"How is he?" my voice was hoarse and hurt my throat.

"He's stable. I'm going to spend the rest of the night here honey. You should go home though, get some sleep," she muttered, joining me on the hard concrete floor and tying up her hair tiredly.

"Will you call if you hear anything?" I asked anxiously, looking to her teary brown eyes.

"Promise, d'you know where you're going?" she asked and I nodded as we both stood up.

"Just a few blocks down that way," I mumbled, making sure I was right, she nodded and I stood up.

"I got your Gringotts account set up today. The key is in my purse, you can have it once you get inside, see you in the morning, love," she whispered and kissed my cheek before she turned and walked back in and I began the very long and very puke-filled walk back to our apartment and Knox joined me half way, walking beside me miserably with his head drooping. The door was still unlocked but thankfully nothing had been taken. I went straight to mum's purse and grabbed the ancient looking key and attached it to a chain and let it hang around my neck. I decided to go straight to bed and so locked the door behind me and closed all the windows and turned of all the lights as I slipped into bed and slept for the remainder of the night. I woke up to the sound of footsteps in the apartment in the early hours of the day, when there was still hardly any sunlight. I slipped out of bed and silently rummaged through my trunk until I found my wand and I crept to my door. I opened it a crack and peeked out to see a shadow pass just in front of me. I sucked in breathe and held my wand shakily in front of me as I swung the door open and screamed bloody murder with Knox beside me, hissing and spitting wildly.

* * *

**Hello! A big thank you for the review! I know this story is taking a while to get started but these chapters are completely necessary_! _Thank you all for reading, I hope you will continue reading until it is complete and again, thanks for the review.  
Chapter: 3  
Word Count: 2082 Remember to review!**

**_TDW x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

"Bloody hell," Uncle Harry yelled and snatched my wand away as I raised it pointing at him and Knox launched himself at Harry.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" he snapped glaring at me furiously and dodging the flying cat with ease.

"What are _you_ trying to do, _kill me_?" I hissed tiredly, glaring at him. He looked absolutely exhausted, wearing his pyjamas with only a hoodie on top to hide his undoubtedly bare chest. His hair was even messier and his glasses were lopsided.

"Where's your mum? I need to talk to her," he grunted, looking around the apartment as Knox came walking up to me proudly and jumped into my waiting arms, still hissing and spitting at Harry.

"Hugo practically got ran over down the road so she's at the hospital with him, why are you here Harry?" I asked tiredly, yawning widely.

"Wait, what was that about Hugo?" he asked, going a little pale.

"They were arguing, they got a couple of streets down and a car ran him over. An ambulance came and now they're both at the hospital. Why are you here, Harry?" I demanded and he visibly paled even more; I smirked.

"Your dad's back. He's been in Japan and China for a couple of years. Now he wants custody over you and Hugo. He's staying with me and your aunt for now," Harry breathed and I staggered back, as if he had hit me, the smirk wiped off my face without a conscious thought of it happening.

"He _what?_" I gasped, grasping at my neck and the chain that now hung there as I struggled to breathe.

"Rose, you should come stay with us at Grimmauld Place," he muttered looking at me imploringly with a slight frown as Knox began to pace around the apartment hissing softly to himself.

"I'm not going anywhere near him Harry," I hissed and he shook his head angrily as I moved past him and sat down heavily on the couch, dropping my head in my hands and breathing deeply as Knox crawled onto my lap and purred.

"Rose, I'm trying to look after you. Your mother and Hugo can stay at the hospital but you here, alone is not the best idea. If he found out you were here he could just come by and get you whenever he wanted," he snapped glaring at me.

"No he wouldn't. He's at your place Harry; I'm sure you have someone there for the next few months that can keep an eye on him," I muttered and he shook his head.

"I want to put up protective spells then. I don't trust him anymore," he growled and pulled out his wand, pacing the apartment and casting as many spells as humanely possible before sitting beside me on the brown couch. "I also need to talk to your mum," he added.

"You can spend the night here. I'll take you down to see them both in the morning," I mumbled. He nodded and we both slept in mine and Hugo's room; but separate beds, of course (Knox was with me and I have a feeling he watched Harry the entire night).

Uncle Harry had woken up before me in the morning and was even bored enough to serve me breakfast in bed (eggs and toast).I muttered a thanks and leaned back on my pillows, yawning.

"When can we go down?" he asked anxiously, looking like he had no sleep.

"I need to visit a café first and then we can go. Is that alright?" I asked sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"I went back to Ginny; she said she'll watch him today because the kids are out. But I need to go to the Ministry for lunch and its nine now, so can we hurry up?" he growled and I nodded, handing him my bowl.

"I'll just get changed; then we can run to the café, it's really important I go there; then we can go to the hospital. It shouldn't be too long," I muttered shooing him out the room as I changed into jeans and a hoodie.

"Let's go," I snapped, grabbing my keys and locking the door behind me as we began the brisk walk to the café, Harry muttered under his breathe beside me the entire walk.

"Rose! Thank Merlin I was so worried that you gave me the wrong number or something and weren't going to turn up today!" Jocelyn smiled as she greeted us at the door.

"Sorry, my brother was just placed in hospital. There was an accident; I just came to let you know what happened. I'm actually on my way down to visit him now," I explained quickly.

"Oh honey!" she exclaimed wrapping her hands around me in a tight hug as Harry began to tap his foot in an agitating manner.

"Call me on this number when things are sorted out and you can start watching the kids for me okay? I don't want to rush you into things or pull you away from your family. Just let me know when you're ready Hun. And you sir," she said nodding to Harry who nodded at her.

"Oh yeah, sorry Jocelyn, this is my uncle, Harry Potter. He's been watching me for the night while my mum has been with my brother," I quickly explained, feeling like a moron.

"Of course; thank you for being there for Rose and her family, Mr Potter," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"Call me Harry. Rose we should go if that's all you have to do?" He looked at me slightly annoyed and I nodded, glaring at him. "The best of luck to you both," she embraced us in one final hug before Harry practically dragged me out.

"That was rude," I huffed as we stormed down the road in a hurry to the hospital.

"Well I'm trying to help your mum here, I have to be gone in about a little more than two hours and you're just chatting with a waitress," he hissed glaring at me.

"I'm trying to get a job! Forgive me if you don't want me to help my mother!" I snapped glaring at him.

"Of course I want you to help her. I just don't want her to lose you. Now hurry up," he growled and we practically ran the rest of the way. We navigated our way to Hugo's hospital room with the help of a thin brunette at the Information Desk and a couple of helpful nurses we literally ran into on the way. I knocked on the white door hesitantly and mum answered, looking exhausted.

"Rose! Thank Mer- Harry," she looked at my uncle with pain in her eyes and tears formed.

"I'll watch Hugo. You two go talk," I muttered slipping into the room.

"He woke up earlier and isn't talkative. They found firewhisky in is system although I don't think they know what it is, as well as some muggle drug. Just, don't upset him, we're in enough trouble as it is," she sighed and cast him one fleeting look before leaving. I listened at the door until I couldn't hear their voices and then I sat down, on the seat beside Hugo and tried to sleep. But my head was swimming with thoughts each one more unpleasant the last. My dad was back, after three whole years of having absolutely no communication with _anyone_, he was now back and demanded custody over the two kids he had abandoned.

"Where's mum?" a voice croaked and my head snapped to my brother who had managed to sit up slightly in the bed.

"Talking to Harry… about dad being back and you," I muttered glaring at him.

"Dad's back… Finally," he snorted, rolling over.

"Hugo!" I hissed affronted, before quickly changing the topic.

"Mum told me there were muggle drugs in your system, as well as firewhisky! What the hell are you doing? Where did you get them?" I snapped, pulling his sheets off him.

"Sophia gets them; I get the drugs of her and the firewhisky's with me wherever I go," he grunted, looking me in the eyes.

"Who's Sophia?" I demanded indignantly and he rolled his eyes.

"She's a chick from the parties. Can you shut up now I'm trying to sleep," he snapped and buried his head in the pillow.

"No you jerk!" I snapped grabbing the pillow and throwing it to the floor.

"Oi!" he bellowed, sitting up and glowering at me. His face was heavily bruised now that I could see him, an eye was swollen, he had blood down the back of his neck and he looked furious.

"You said you wouldn't hurt mum!" I nearly screamed and he laughed.

"That was _three_ years ago Rose!" he sneered and I glared at him more intently.

"You've only just finished your third year; you were _eleven_ when you started this!" I mumbled, a drowsiness clouding my head.

"If you want someone to blame, blame mum; she's the one who left the firewhisky out when dad ran out! Of course I was going to try it!" he snapped and tears formed in my eyes out of fury as I glowered at my little brother lying in a muggle hospital bed covered in scars and bruises as he glared up at me. What happened to make us become this? A question I found repeating itself in my head as the tears finally spilled.

"You arsehole; I hope dad comes back for you, then me and mum will be happier without you!" I yelled and ran out the room despite his yells of protests. I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I ran blindly down the corridors occasionally running into the stray staff member or visitor. I later found myself in the hospital cafeteria, pacing around the tables with people watching me nervously. I continued this for a few more minutes, spotting a few of my cousins floating around and diving out the way whenever they looked in my direction. I paced around the cafeteria for a good while before taking a seat and pulling out my muggle iPod that I found in my pocket. I played some old music I was sure was out of fashion now. I tapped my foot to the beat, closing my eyes and leaning back in my seat. About an hour later I felt a hand on my shoulder and smelt a chai latte just behind me. I tugged out an earphone and looked over my shoulder to see my mother.

"Hello Rose," she muttered, looking me in the eyes. I could tell by the way she spoke that she had been arguing with Harry.

"Hey mum," I smiled carefully, taking the Styrofoam cup from her gratefully and lacing my fingers around it to absorb the warmth. I sipped it warily and my tongue recoiled at the burnt milk.

"Why did you leave your brother?" she asked finally, sipping her own cappuccino.

"We argued. I walked out and came here. Been here since," I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't do that. He needs you to look after him, you know Rose," she took a deep breath and for the first time in my life, I realised how much pain she was in and how old she really was. At forty-three years of age, she'd come far.

"Your father is back and he wants custody over you and Hugo. Given the fact that Hugo is in a _hospital_ because of a _fight_ between the two of us… I think we need to stay together because given the circumstances; I don't appear like the more suitable guardian for you both. I don't want you home alone tonight either. Would you stay at your uncle's for me, just for tonight! I just want one more night with Hugo and Harry assured me it wouldn't be a problem. Please, Rose," she begged with wide, brown, tearful eyes.

"I, mum, I…" I choked on my words, unable to believe that she was all of a sudden best friends with a man she had ignored for nearly three whole years. It was unbelievable! She has gone from a strong, independent and organised woman to a blubbering mess who doesn't know what to do with herself!

"Mum, this is s-stupid! I c-couldn't possibly-! I mean, c'mon!" I complained, stuttering profusely.

"I mean, fine. Fine, just one night with the Potter's but that is all. Then you have to come home and we stay there and organise things," I muttered darkly, her desperation and worry making my decision for me.

"Thank you, sweetie. There's just one problem, your father is there which means you'll have to stay confided to the top floor at the most," she explained quickly, as if the fact she said it fast would make me still be 'completely willing' to go.

"Mum, bloody hell!" I exclaimed, my hands squeezing my cup so much the lid flew off and hit my nose before dropping onto the table. She gave me another one of those desperate, silent pleads and next thing I knew, I had agreed.

"I'll take you back to the apartment so you can gather some things but then I need you to go straight there, okay?" she said standing up and looking down at me as I tried to put the top back on the cup.

"Fine but I'm taking Knox," I grumbled, joining her as we walked all the way back to the apartment. We walked into the main room and she leaned against a counter top with her palms down and head titled upwards, as she took deep, reassuring breaths. I went straight to my room, picking up an old bag and shoved anything and everything into it. I zipped it up, swung it onto my shoulder and scurried over to mum who held out her hand. I grabbed Knox and held him close as I took her hand shakily.

"Harry said he'd pick you up at a park the Order took him to. I'll apparate you there, but I'm leaving straight away," she said and squeezed my hand with hers. One horrible and terrifying moment later and I was standing alone with Knox in a sad little park, behind a tree.

"Good, you're here. We've got five minutes before Ginny comes back with your father, let's get going," he snapped, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the path.

"Oi, I can walk on my own you know, I'm not six anymore Harry!" I snapped, wrenching my hand from his.

"Alright, just keep up," he replied and continued his brisk walk to Grimmauld Place.

**Hey guys!  
Thank you all for the reviews; hope you are all liking the story so far. There was a bit of a drama where the most updated copy of this story had gone missing for a few days but it's all okay, it's been recovered and I can continue updating. Yay!  
Chapter: 4  
Word Count: 2,454**

_**TDW x**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Welcome to our humble abode," Uncle Harry said dryly. "James and Al are out right now. I think Malfoy will be spending the night here, but on your floor. Lily is upstairs, getting your room ready I think she said. I think you know the way," he muttered indicating the stairs as he checked his watch anxiously.

"How much longer until my dad is here?" I asked nervously.

"Two minutes so get going," he answered and nodded his head to the door as he took off his coat. I hitched my bag higher on my shoulders and hurried up the stairs, my footsteps the only sound in the near silence as Knox rested in my arms, his fur on end as he looked around (he'd never been here before).

"Rose! OhmyMerlin, hi! We haven't spoken in ages!" Lily exclaimed, throwing herself at me when I opened my bedroom door. I only just dropped Knox in time to hug her without crushing him.

"Hey! How've you been?" I asked with faked enthusiasm as I looked around at the once baby blue room. It was now a magnificent green, with brown carpet. There was a huge four-poster bed in the middle with Ravenclaw sheets and pillows (I've no idea where she found them), a desk in the corner by the single window, with a couple of ink bottles, quills and parchment arranged neatly on top and an armchair in the opposite corner. A chest of draws sat near to the desk with parchment stacked neatly on top. Knox sat on the bed and instantly went to sleep as Lily and I talked.

"Is it okay? I wanted to bring some of the outdoors in but keep with the house colours. Do you like it?" she asked excitedly looking around when she realised I wasn't listening to a word she said in answer to my question.

"It looks great. I… Thanks," I smiled hugging her again.

"So I heard about your whole dad situation. Totally sucks to be you," she said sympathetically and I nodded, placing my bag on the end of the bed.

"Nothing I can do about it though. Hey, fancy lending me some make-up? I think now might be a good time for some change," I muttered feeling like a complete idiot as I turned to look at her.

"OHMYMERLIN! YES!" she squealed excitedly, hugging me tight.

"Err, Lily?" I asked nervously as she ran out the room (with me following) and down the stairs (where I stopped following). I heard a door shut and a couple of raised voices. I crept to the edge of the stairs and listening in.

"Ron you git! You selfish, unbearable, inconsiderate, annoying, PIG!" Aunt Ginny screeched over the screaming of Mrs Black. My interest sparked as Harry joined the obviously heated argument.

"What's he done?" he asked, slamming the curtains of the hideous portrait shut.

"Come on," Lily beamed grabbing my hand and dragging me from the stairs.

"I was listening to that," I complained as she dragged me back into my room.

"Make-up is far more important than their stupid arguments. Honest, it's the same every day with them," she informed me as she made me sit on the bed and opened up her Magic Make-Up Bag which appeared to have just about everything.

"Fine, let's just start this," I grumbled in defeat of my own decision and she beamed, pulling out the things she classed as necessary. About two hours later, I had learnt absolutely everything there is to know about make-up; how to put it on, what it does to different skin types, what reactions may occur, how to counteract those reactions, what's best to use when, what works with what, who wears what and all the other nonsense she was filled with.

"Well, um, thank you," I mutter examining my appearance in the mirror she brought in and hung on my wall. I felt… different with all this make-up on the say the least. It was like I was me but nobody knew me… It was like I had a new mask to hide behind and I could pretend to be whoever I wanted. I almost didn't feel completely embarrassed to dress up, bitch about girls at school, complain about school work, be a complete whore; something the real Rose would care about. I found myself liking this whole make up thing, the appeal so clear to me at last.

"I suggest you use what I showed you first everyday as the minimum and then when you've got certain classes, any extra activities you probably do, free time or parties, you can add more as you see fit so long as you keep to my guidelines. Although you're probably not interested in this for the long term, are you?" she asked and I grinned at her.

"I was thinking maybe for my last year I should see how it goes?" I smiled and she squealed in delight, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Lily, dinner!" James called up the stairs, careful to not upset the screaming portrait.

"Okay, I'll see you later. I'll get Scorpius to bring up your food because he always eats heaps and it won't come across as weird to your dad. See you!" she grinned, hugging me for a final time before jogging out the room and closing the door behind her. I looked at my appearance in the mirror and frowned, it seemed like a lot of work for something so stupid and trivial but I suppose this is what people live for nowadays. I let my hair down in a mass of red curls which framed my now porcelain face. I had to admit that I did look pretty good, the mass of curly red hair looked okay and my face seemed almost unrecognisable… Almost. I turned from the mirror and to my bag, quickly deciding to change into my pyjamas and get ready for a long night. About an hour later there was a little knock on my door so I opened it up to reveal Scorpius Malfoy and a plate of still hot food and a goblet of Butterbeer.

"Whoa, Rose?" he asked looked at me shocked. Ah, I hadn't taken the make-up off yet.

"Yep. Thanks for the food," I smiled, taking it from him as he held it out to me.

"No wait!" he exclaimed pressing his hand to the door I was about to close in his face.

"Yes?" I asked, opening it a bit more.

"What happened? Why are you wearing _make-up_?" he asked incredulously stepping into the room as though he owned the place.

"People change Malfoy. What do you want?" I asked a little bit of my contained frustration seeped into my voice.

"Did you know you're the only Weasley that hates me? The Potter's are okay, everyone else in your family our age are okay; why not you?" he asked looking at me after he looked around my room.

"I… Old habits die hard, I guess. Is there something you want or are you just going to watch me eat?" I asked, my voice sounding suddenly strained.

"I was actually hoping you'd share. After all there's enough for two and I brought a whole bottle of Butterbeer," he grinned, producing the bottle from nowhere.

"Fine," I snapped placing the plate in front of where I sat on the bed and grabbed a slice of pizza. Knox got up huffily and moved out the way allowing Malfoy to sit opposite me and grab a slice of pizza. I watched as Knox went and crawled under the bed, resting there instead before Malfoy started talking to me.

"So, your father is quite a rude man isn't he?" Malfoy's attempt at conversation was rather pathetic.

"Yes. That's why I don't have contact with him," I answered briefly, not looking at him as I spoke.

"I thought Al was joking when he said that in third year, I mean, Ron Weasley is a third of the Golden Trio, but now that I've met him, I confess that I do find him to be quite atrocious company," Malfoy tried again and I rolled my eyes.

"Why all the _big_ words?" I asked in a mocking voice and he grinned.

"I do believe you are the _smart_ Weasley. Thought I'd speak like a _proper_ person," he teased and I rolled my eyes, remembering the words shared between my cousins from the train.

"That's not me anymore," I'd whispered. An hour later we had discussed many topics; Quidditch, the weather, the difference in our families and of course our NEWT's.

"Do you think you'll pass?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I hope so. At least that way I'll know something is going right in my life," I smiled and he grinned.

"How about you?" I asked and he lied down next to me, with his head on my pillow before answering.

"Probably, it all depends really, doesn't it?" he whispered and I plopped down beside him, my head resting a couple of inches from his.

"Rose, have you seen Scorpius? We're meant to be going out soon but we can't-oh!" it was Lily again. She burst through the door, dressed and ready to go out and stopped when she noticed us lying on the bed.

"I'll come round a little later," Malfoy said easily as I blushed bright red.

"Okay, sorry to erm, interrupt," she smirked and fled from the room, not even closing the door behind her.

"Well, looks like I have to go," he breathed, his hand brushing a strand of my hair behind my ear. I squeaked in reply, to my complete humiliation. He chuckled and stood up, stretching.

"Want to come?" he asked, looking at me over his shoulder when he reached the door.

"Me?" I asked, sitting up and looking at him in the eyes.

"No the plate; who do you think?" he laughed and I grinned.

"I don't really have anything to wear," I mumbled and he rolled his eyes.

"If I sneak up some of Lily's clothes will you come?" he asked and I nodded slowly, without realising I did. He disappeared and came back a moment later with a neat little pile of clothes.

"She suggested these. I'll wait out here," he said and closed the door behind him. I looked down at the black mini skirt, the very small blue top and the very tall sparkly heels. _Damn it all to Hell._ I changed into the clothes and put in the earrings she'd hidden before joining Malfoy outside.

"What do you think I should do with my hair?" I asked him nervously and he looked gobsmacked.

"Leave it down," he managed to say before handing me the invisibility cloak.

"So your father doesn't see you," he said. I nodded and made sure it covered me completely before following him down the stairs. We arrived at the park where my uncle had got me only earlier that day and Malfoy took my tiny hand in his and apparated away. Suddenly I was standing in a very crowded room that smelt absolutely horrific and with dancing bodies pressed against my own as loud music blared around us. I gripped Malfoy's hand tighter and he weaved me through the crowd and over to my cousins.

"Rose, you look gorgeous," Lily beamed when we arrived; she was a spitting image of her namesake with bright red hair and startling green eyes. James (who looked identical to his namesake with his soft brown eyes and messy black hair) smirked and handed me a glass of fiery liquid.

"Drink up little cousin," he teased and I did. Albus (who was a spitting image of his father with unruly black hair and stunning green eyes) watched nervously glaring at James as he cheered me on. I must have had three more entire glasses of the delicious liquid before I started to notice that something wasn't right. For one; I couldn't walk in a straight line which I thought was a pretty good give away that I was drunk for the first time in my life and the fact that I could hardly pull together a coherent sentence didn't help at all.

"Take home!" I exclaimed when I found Malfoy.

"You are so pissed," he grinned and I glared at him, swaying violently.

"Alright mate, I think you should take your little friend home," the bartender, a big, bald, beefy man, said.

"I was just going to do that, thanks," Malfoy grinned cockily, grabbing my hand and apparating back to the park outside of Grimmauld Place.

"Be quiet," he whispered, covering me in the cloak as we walked through the park and snuck up the stairs of Grimmauld Place.

"I'll get you a glass of water, stay here," he smirked leaving me outside my bedroom door. I groaned and opened the door, staggering over to my bed. He sat in the armchair when he returned and helped me drink the water and hung around until I fell asleep. He had disappeared by morning.

**Hey all, so thank you for all the people who added this story to their favourites or started following! I'd ****really appreciate more reviews though so I can understand everyone's opinion on how everything is going so far. **

**Chapter: 5  
Word count: 2184**

**Remember to review!**

_**TDW x**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to horribly bright sunlight, Knox patting my face with his paw and the curtains wide open. "The potion on your left of the plate is for the headache, the food on the plate is your breakfast and the potion on your right of the plate is the one for every other symptom you are suffering from. I'll send Lily up to get you in an hour so she can take you outside to your mum. See you, Rose," Albus said and I watched as he left. I groaned and looked at the time on my clock, it was eleven am and I was supposed to be up already. I groaned, pushing Knox out the way as I sat up and drank the potions quickly, memories of last night floating back. I inhaled deeply, catching the smell of smoke, sweat and alcohol that seemed to radiate of me. I gagged before standing up, grabbing my towel and the plate of food before walking to the bathroom and stripping down to nothing as I started a bath. My plate of food was balanced neatly on the edge of the tub as I slid underneath the bubbly water. I resurfaced, gasping for air before drying my hands with my towel which was discarded on the floor, beside my pile of clothes. I then began eating my food, the bacon, the eggs and the baked beans. Whoever put the plate together, clearly knew I didn't fully appreciate toast with a churning stomach. I cleaned myself up before getting out of the water and wrapping myself up in the towel; I abandoned the now bare plate and walked to my room, changing into some jeans and a hoodie.

"Morning, beautiful," Lily sung; waltzing into the room seconds after I had pulled on my hoodie. I turned around so I was facing her and smiled slightly.

"Morning, are we going then?" I asked and she nodded, smiling.

"I brought you this, just to make sure you remember everything I taught you. So you apply it and I'll clean up the room," she smiled and I rolled my eyes, taking the Magic Make-Up Bag from her and sitting down at the desk and looking in the mirror as I began. Within in the next twenty minutes I was under the cloak with my bag filled and Knox in my arms, ready to follow Lily down the stairs as she brought down my plate.

"Morning Lily, didn't you already have breakfast?" my breath hitched when I almost ran into my father and I almost dropped Knox. He was walking up the stairs and stopped just in front of Lily, trying to start a conversation with her.

"Yeah, this is Scorpius' extra plate. They got me to bring it down while they plan a prank," Lily smiled dazzlingly.

"Of course, of course; up to their usual mischief," he laughed, smiling at her. He'd changed so much. While in Japan or China, he'd appeared to have lost his 'food belly' as we used to call it, his hair was thicker and more red than I'd ever seen it, his eyes were a bright blue and he looked so much happier. They continued walking and I followed Lily closely, trying to match my footsteps to hers so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Well, that was close," Lily whispered to me and I nodded silently, forgetting she couldn't see me. She left the plate on a kitchen counter before walking outside and across the road to the park where my mother was already waiting. I hid behind a tree and slid off the cloak, handing it to Lily when I caught up to her and mum who were walking around talking.

"Hello Rose," mum smiled, hugging me and Knox who was still in my arms.

"Well I should go inside; I'll see you two another day; bye!" Lily smiled hugging us both before leaving.

"Are you wearing make-up?" mum asked instantly and I blushed.

"Yeah, Lily got to me," I laughed and she smiled.

"I've been redecorating the apartment. I've actually changed it a lot, it's going to take some getting used to," she confessed straight up and I nodded, slightly confused, holding Knox firmly with one hand.

"Why did you 'redecorate'?" I asked and she looked away from me.

"Because I was nervous this morning before I came to pick you up," she admitted and I smiled. We walked down an ally and she took my hand before apparating directly into the apartment. The walls were a blood red and the floors a rich wood. The old, torn, brown couch had been transfigured into a soft, creamy two seater, the TV transfigured into a wall bookshelf, of course filled to the brim. The kitchen was utter perfection with a shiny fridge, a cleaned out pantry, the oven was pristine and the counters looked brand new. There was an old wooden chest beside the door which was propped open and contained mum's numerous bags. The old desk had been transfigured into a new, mahogany desk with shelves next to it, labelled _Hermione_, with her stuff arranged neatly; _Rose,_ with my stuff arranged alphabetically and _Hugo,_ with a few of his school things in neat piles. The chair was a plush revolving one. The dining table had been cleaned and polished back to a smooth black surface and the chairs had been changed to match.

"Bloody hell mum!" I exclaimed and she grinned, indicating for me to check out the rest of the place. I walked to the bathroom and was met by a perfectly clean and usable room. I smiled fondly and went to mine and Hugo's room next. There were two wardrobes, one for each of us. I opened mine and saw my clothes already in and cleaned. My bed's sheets were blue and white with a raven on and the bed frame was made of the words '_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure'_ and bright bronze. Hugo's bed's bedframe was made of the words '_Brave at heart'_ and was a startling bright gold. The sheets were a mysterious red and black with a lion stitched in the corner. Our walls were blue and red stripes and the floor was a shaggy grey carpet.

"Mum, its beautiful," I whispered and she assured me I'd love hers. I opened her door and gasped in awe. One wall was just a collage of wizard and muggle photos from when she was a baby to this year and the rest of the walls were a soft violet colour while the carpet was a creamy colour. The bed had light blue sheets and patterned pillows, there was another bookshelf, filled with books from her time at Hogwarts and an old teddy from when she was a baby. There was a white desk and a blue swivelling chair in the corner and her old Hogwarts Trunk at the foot of the bed.

"You've evidently been very busy," I grinned and she laughed.

"I've been nervous and needed a way to let it all out. I thought this was the safest and more harmless way," she grinned and I nodded. We sat down at the desks and she began her work as I revised the muggle school work that still needed perfection.

"Did you get the job?" she asked finally, an hour or so later.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, yeah I did. I took Harry to the café before we went to the hospital so I would know," I smiled and she nodded.

"I'm glad, we should go out for dinner someday, a little celebration," she smiled and I nodded.

"Have they said when Hugo will be out of hospital?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, they haven't. He's hardly got any terrible injuries, miraculously. I'm sure he'll be fine and out of there soon," she muttered and I nodded.

"He doesn't like the food though, every time they bring it he has a little tantrum," she laughed.

"Sounds like him," I said slowly and she nodded fondly.

"I have to pop out and get some groceries, actually. Don't answer the door for anyone, okay?" she said, standing up and grabbing her bag from the chest.

"Okay. See you later," I muttered and she left. I continued with my work for another hour until she came home and I helped unload the bags. We began cooking dinner another two hours later, spaghetti bolognaise with garlic bread. The meal was a quiet one and we finished off our work for the rest of the evening. Around eight the phone trilled and I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked into the speaker and I heard a relieved sigh on the other end.

"Hello Rose, its Jocelyn from the shop. I thought I'd check to see if you were available tomorrow?" Jocelyn's voice replied and I smiled.

"Of course, yes I am available all day tomorrow," I answered and mum looked up at me questioningly.

"Excellent. Can you come by around ten and you can finish at two, is that alright?" she asked and I replied, saying it was fine.

"I'll see you then, hope everything is okay with your family!" she said and I smiled.

"Yeah, we're getting better. Bye Jocelyn," and I hung up the phone as Knox jumped onto my lap and purred. "It was Jocelyn from work; I'm going in tomorrow, if that's alright?" I asked unsure and mum smiled brightly.

"That's fine honey; I was going to visit Hugo anyway. Actually, you should hand her these papers," she got up and rummaged through the chest by the door before pulling out some papers with a satisfactory grin and handing them to me. "They've got all the details for Jocelyn to put the money into your Gringotts account. Most of it will be converted straight into Galleons but I thought you'd like some muggle money as well so I made a small percentage stay the same," she smiled and I grinned and hugged her as thanks.

"Will you keep me up to date on everything that is happening with dad being back, even when I'm at Hogwarts?" I asked suddenly, looking at her carefully. She smiled at first slightly, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'll try sweetie," she promised and I nodded slowly, smiling at her softly. "Rose, I want you to know that now that I have all this time off work I have every intention of being with you and your brother more. I know It looks bad that I'm only starting to now that your father is back and I know it's probably too late for me to want to be around its just… Look, I know I've been a bad parent but I have the chance to turn it all around now and I really want to," she whispered and I moved to sit beside her. I slowly leaned sideways and she wrapped her arms around me protectively.

"Mum, you're my mum and you always will be. Dad has missed three years of my life and because of that I'm not letting him in again for fear of being let down. He chose to walk out on us and now it's too late for him to beg forgiveness," I said firmly and she laughed dryly. That was when I felt tears splash down onto my hair. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes, shocked. Through everything that had happened to us I have never once, in my entire life, seen my mum cry. "M-Mum, you're uh, you're crying," I whispered, too shocked to say anything else and she shook her head determinedly, wiping at her eyes furiously.

"If I am it's because I love you," she smiled and I laughed, hugging her. "I think I'm going to go to bed now Rosie, sorry. I uh, think I need to talk to your uncle," she whispered, kissing my forehead as she stood up and grabbed her wand from the cabinet. I watched, slightly shocked, as she walked into her room and locked herself in before going to my own room and getting ready for bed.

**Hey guys! I notice a lot of people following the story and I'm really happy about it but I'd also really appreciate more reviews! That would be great. Thank you to all the followers/favourites and everything though! Hope you're all enjoying where it's going so far!**

**Chapter: 6  
Word count: 2036**

**Remember to review!**

_**TDW x**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day I arrived at the café half an hour early and waited patiently for Jocelyn and her kids to arrive. "Morning Rose, want the chai?" my other friend Suzanne asked as she cleared the table beside mine.

"Please, here's the money," I smiled, handing her the coins I 'borrowed' out my mother's purse earlier at home.

"You should go to the counter," she teased and I poked out my tongue jokingly, of course. When my drink arrived so did the kids and they set up their books as I talked with their mum about the papers. When she left I'd drank half my drink and the kids were ready. We did only a little studying today; they didn't really need much help and only asked about twice. They were finished two hours early so we left their stuff with their mum and went for a lazy walk around the streets of London.

"Did you know you have an accent?" Sophie said as she skipped along beside me.

"No I didn't, what type of accent would you call it?" I asked curiously and she shrugged.

"Probably a mix between here and wherever your school is," she decided, nodding to confirm it to herself.

"Rose, Sophie look at this rock!" Alvie exclaimed, rushing over to us with a tiny pebble in his hand.

"It's stupid," Sophie sniffed, lifting her nose in the air in disdain.

"I think it's pretty cool Alvie, it's a beautiful yellow-y colour," I smiled and he beamed before trotting off in search for more.

"Why are you so nice?" Sophie asked as we continued walking.

"I dunno, I guess it's because I'm constantly around people and I don't really see the point being in a bad mood if it means I might put them in a bad mood," I answered, watching Alvie to make sure he didn't get in trouble.

"I heard about your brother. Mummy was telling dad on the phone that he got ran over. Is he going to be okay?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking at me worriedly.

"He'll be fine, if he weren't I wouldn't be here, I'd be with him. Family is very important," I muttered, looking away from her and down at my feet.

"Am I pretty?" she asked suddenly and I looked up to see her looking across the road, I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on overly dolled up girls around the same age as her.

"You are beautiful Sophie. There are people like that at my school, some of my cousins actually and they all think it is the most important thing in the world. It isn't; they just think it is, it's not going to help them when they're older though. The school marks that they ignore will though," I muttered, thinking briefly of my plan and doubting myself for a moment before shrugging it off.

"I think you're pretty. Does that mean you wear make-up?" she asked and I laughed.

"Thank you and I'm not today. Not all pretty people wear make-up though, just most of them," I smiled and she nodded.

"Alvie, get back here!" I yelled suddenly, spotting her brother running around the corner of a building a street or more away. Sophie ran ahead and I followed her, worry growing inside me.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Alvie was grumbling moments later as I held his hand and we marched back to the café.

"I told you not to go too far, you ran away from me and now I'm taking you back to your mother's and we're staying there for the rest of the shift," I told him and Sophie groaned.

"Way to go Alvie," she glared at him and I rolled my eyes, a little smile forming on my lips as I remembered a similar argument erupting between me and my brother when dad dragged us down to mum's work because Hugo was being stupid.

"Got tired?" Jocelyn smiled as we walked and I shook my head.

"Wonder Boy decided to run ahead," I smiled and she laughed lightly.

"That's alright son, you three go sit down and I'll bring refreshments over," she smiled and we made our way over to our table at the back of the café. She came along a while later with two milkshakes and a chai. I mumbled my thanks and we drank up. Half an hour later and I was walking back to the apartment, wondering idly whether mum had slept in like I used to. She hadn't, as I reached the door I could already hear her banging around in the kitchen trying to cook while talking on the phone. I opened the door tentatively, looking around the perfectly clean apartment and spotting Knox immediately on the couch gnawing at a toy.

"Hey Rose honey, oh no sorry Wendy, not you," she laughed, the phone held to her ear with the support of her hunched shoulder as she stirred a bowl with brown mixture furiously.

"How's the office going? Don't forget I can pop in whenever you need me, I mean obviously I'll make sure the kids are okay first, but whenever you need me," she chattered and I grinned as I walked straight past and into my room. I'd just sat on my bed when mum walked in still chatting to her friend 'Wendy'. She quickly covered the speaker of our phone with her hand and looked at me, sprawled on the bed after having spent a good deal of time carefully applying my make-up.

"Hugo requested to see you today honey. I told him you'd be down later; now is later," she smiled before getting back on the phone. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag and a wallet before jogging out the door and all the way to the hospital bed where my brother lay asleep. I closed the door softly behind me as I breathed in the sterile smell of the hospital. Hugo had evidently recovered remarkably; he now had only his scars and bruises left.

"Morning stupid," I smiled, waltzing over to his bed and yanking the pillow out from beneath his head. He groaned and his hand rose to rub the back of his head as he looked at me, looking rather pissed.

"Why are you here?" he asked finally as I handed him back the pillow and sat in a chair across from the bed.

"Mum said you wanted to see me," I muttered, glaring at him as I leaned back in to cushioned chair.

"Wha-? Oh yeah, what the hell were you doing at that club?" he growled, glaring right back at me when I rolled my eyes.

"Hugo, I was staying at our cousins, the Malfoy git invited me. Is that seriously the only reason you wanted me here?" I demanded and he punched his pillow so it was comfy.

"Why would Scorpius invite you? Wait, hang on," he leaned forward and looked at me critically.

"Are you wearing make-up?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. I flushed and stood up.

"So what if I am?" I growled, pacing back and forth in front of his bed.

"That's why Malfoy asked you out," he grumbled back, crossing his arms as he dropped back onto the pillow.

"It wasn't a date!" I exclaimed and he rolled his eyes moodily.

"Hugh, it was _not _a date! Al, James, Lily and Malfoy were going to a club and I'd just had dinner with him in my room and he asked if I wanted to come. I agreed, he brought up some of Lily's things and we went. I got wasted, he helped me to bed and the next day I was gone," I retorted and he snorted in reply.

"Is that all you wanted me here for? Because I'm leaving now," I replied breezily, standing at the foot of his bed with my hands on my hips.

"Whatever, just leave," He grunted, rolling over with his back to me. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics and left the room moodily. I made it back to the apartment and ate a quick dinner, followed by a chocolate cake made courtesy of my mum. We read a book together before I called it a night and crept under the sheets of my bed with Knox. The next few weeks of holidays continued on the same routine; get up, go to work, come back, visit Hugo, come home, spend time with mum and then sleep. On my days off I'd walk around the streets of London, whistling to myself and Knox. By the fourth week Hugo was back home, being nursed by mum who appeared to me, to be babying him. Needless to say he hated it and had at least one of our cousins visiting per day. The case between mum and dad had been taken to court and according to mum's lawyer; we've got months until anything is final. My birthday had passed and I got the usual presents from mum (my books for the year) and a couple of things from my aunts and uncles, even Jocelyn and the kids chipped in and brought me a fancy new pen and leather bound book I now carry everywhere; there was also the usual bags of candy or clothes from my friends; however, the present that shocked me most however, was the one from my father. It was his old Weasley jumper from his first year. Mum, of course, erupted into tears when she saw it and I have since hidden it away.

"How long, until you go back to school?" Sophie asked as I sat with her and her brother on swings at a park across from their mother's café.

"About a week; you?" I asked happily, sucking on a watermelon lollipop as we talked.

"Mum says we go back before you do. I think we start next Monday," she muttered and I nodded.

"That's not too bad. You'll be back with your friends before me, and we can still hang out if you wanted," I smiled and she nodded, her brother swung higher and higher into the air, not really listening to our conversation.

"That'd be nice," Sophie muttered before swinging herself into the air. I nodded to myself and looked around us. We'd been to this park loads of times, we'd argued over who got which swing, who would play with who and who would play with what. We'd also walked around London a lot. We had ventured to their school, to other shops and to Kings Cross so I could show them how I got to Hogwarts, not that they knew I walked through a brick wall of course, they are under the impression I get on a train and off I'd go. I smiled fondly at my memories and I knew I would miss them when they went back to their school.

"Ready to go guys?" Jocelyn walked over from her shop, smiling brightly at us.

"Yes mummy!" They exclaimed, jumping from their swings and running to their mum.

"We'll see you Saturday Rose," Jocelyn smiled and the kids waved as they left with their mum. I got up from my seat and looked around at all the other little kids and parents playing. There was, of course, all the teenagers hanging around trying to look tough and the little kids mimicking them, the parents watched warily from the sidelines, talking amongst each other. I hung around for a couple more minutes before heading home, back to the apartment, back to my family.

"Rose! Where have you been all day?" Lily demanded; she and Hugo were sat on the couch talking with Knox lying on Lily' slap when I came home, mum was still at work.

"Out, I have a job. How're you Lily?" I smiled, grabbing a can of muggle soft drink from the fridge.

"Good, I've been waiting for you all day. We were all going out tonight and I thought you might want to come? I asked Hugo, he said you're not working tonight or tomorrow, so there's no excuse," she smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't know I worked until just now," I replied easily and she laughed.

"I explained earlier. You in or out sis?" Hugo asked, standing up and taking their plates to the kitchen, allowing me to steal his seat and grab Knox off Lily. I guess you could say our relationship has _almost _improved.

"I wouldn't have anything to wear, I-!" I ran out of excuses.

"I'll get Al to bring something over when he comes to pick us up," Lily grinned and dragged me to mine and Hugo's room.

She made me have a shower, while she quickly sent a letter to Albus and told him what to bring with an owl she had brought for Hugo. When I got out the shower (wearing my knickers and a fancy bra with a dressing gown) she sat me down (Knox was on my lap) and talked me through the whole make-up thing again. Hugo came in with a packet of chips each and they assured me I did not want a big meal. An hour or so later Al popped round with Malfoy and gave me the clothes to change into. They had all left except Malfoy who remained to take me. "You look great," he smiled, taking my hand as we walked down the stairs of the apartment block.

"Thanks," I smiled and he kissed my cheek as we reached the apartment block door.

"Rose?" a voice interrupted and I shoved him back a bit, my cheeks aflame.

"Mum! Hey, we're just going out to a party. Hugo, Lily, Al and a couple of others will be there," I told her quickly, blushing madly.

"I... Okay, have fun honey," She smiled; I nodded and Malfoy smirked at her before apparating away.

"Merlin that was embarrassing," I squeaked as he held my hand and walked up the road confidently.

"You're so easily embarrassed," He laughed, pecking my cheek again.

"I've never been kissed before and my mum walked in on it- it's a nightmare come true," I exclaimed, flushing even more.

"That wasn't even a real kiss!" He laughed, nudging me with his shoulder playfully.

"Well I wouldn't know," I grinned and he laughed louder as we neared a house. Music could be heard already, a loud thumping beat seemed to shake the entire house. The door was wide open and I peeped inside as we walked up the drive; bloody hell, the place was packed! As we walked closer and closer I could already see shagging couples, drinks everywhere, people staggering around and little fires from practical pranks.

"No magic, this is a muggle occasion," he whispered into my ear and I nodded, letting him hide my wand in his shirt.

"Your cousins will be over there," he yelled over the music, pointing to the drink area where my cousins were. We were finally in the house and I already regretted coming. He took my hand in his and walked around introducing me to people he knew from previous 'get togethers'. We were talking to a flouncy, blonde muggle when her name finally clicked in my head; _Sophia_; the drug supplier.

"You deal drugs," I informed her, interrupting a conversation between herself and Malfoy.

"Yes, I do," she replied, looking taken aback.

"You almost killed my brother; he was taken to a hospital from being ran over. You're helping tear my family apart," I yelled the last part and lunged at her, my nails clawing at her face.

"Get off!" She screeched, trying to slap me as we toppled to the ground, hissing and scratching each other like cats. A crowd gathered and people cheered us on, nearly nobody stepped in to stop us. Soon enough fists were flying ad I growled in frustration as the crowd grew.

"Rose, stop!" someone yelled and hands grabbed me around the waist and pulled me from the bleeding blonde.

"Let go off me!" I screamed as they dragged me (literally) kicking and screaming from the room.

"Rose, calm the fuck down," Malfoy hissed, lifting me up to carry me bridal style, in his arms. I didn't realise I was crying until we got into a bedroom alone.

"I c-can't believe I d-did that!" I gasped as he locked the door.

"Its fine, people always get into fights," he shrugged, hugging me on the bed comfortingly.

"Not m-me," I whispered back, tears falling freely down my cheeks and splashing on my hands, which were entwined on my lap.

"Don't worry about it, nobody really cares," he whispered, brushing a strand of carefully curled red hair, from my face. He handed me a drink and we joined the party once again, which was still in full swing.

"Rose the way you just swung at her," Lily laughed, patting me on the back before walking off which a bunch of other boys.

"Sophia left in shame, congratulations Rose!" Al called and three more bottles were passed to me. I drank them all greedily, a few mouthfuls dribbling down onto the revealing, lacy, black dress I wore.

"Slow down, Rose," Malfoy grinned, taking the fifth bottle from me and drinking from it himself.

"I don't want to think anymore, I just want to forget everything," I complained to him, trying to take the fiery liquid from him.

"Rose," he breathed my name as I leaned against a wall, breathing deeply and closing my eyes. When I opened them his face was hovering just inches from mine and his hands were roaming down the back of my dress. I didn't stop him; I let him press feather light kisses along my collarbone until he reached the corner of my lips, breathing deeply himself. Then in a flurry of movement his body was flush against mine as our lips collided together and we kissed furiously. I groaned as his hands roamed my body, venturing where nobody had been before. Suddenly, I was sprawled out on a bed beneath him as he undid the buttons on his shirt. That's when my conscience caught up with me and I left to find the rest of the party. I couldn't do this tonight.

**Hello! This chapter is moderately longer than the rest and I hope you're all happy so far. I do have a chapter in Scorpius Malfoy's POV coming up soon, so stay tuned! **

**Chapter: 7  
Word count: 3058**

**Remember to review!**

_**TDW x**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night had been only the first of many more sleep deprived and party filled evenings of my summer holiday. I could now understand the attention this lifestyle held to Hugo; to just wake up late in the afternoon, get smashed, snog a couple of strangers and forget everything; personal problem or not, then at the end of the night, just stagger home and collapse in your bed. With the kids (and along with them my job) no longer filling my morning I could go to more parties and sleep in during the day before I pick them up from the school and walk with them to their mum's café where I'd either sit with them for an hour or grab my chai and leave. Now, however, my holidays were over too and it was back to Hogwarts with me… and Hugo of course. Mum walked with us to the barrier between Platform 9¾ and the muggle world. "I'll see you both over Christmas, hopefully the drama with your father will be over by then," she smiled, kissing my forehead and hugging Hugo.

"Love you mum, I'll see you then," I smiled and walked through the barrier with Knox purring contentedly in my arms, completely oblivious to the strange looks from passing muggles at our luggage. Thankfully we passed without any muggles noticing.

"Hello Weasley, ready for Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked, draping his arm along my shoulders and taking my trunk from my hands. He pressed his lips against my forehead as I let him steer me down the train as I let Knox go and explore. He led me to the compartment I had declared to be the _Rowdy Compartment_ and had been determined to avoid at all costs in my third year. I guess times change and people with it. Inside the compartment was practically half my family and a couple of their mates. I've honestly no idea how we all fit in the small, cramped space.

"Are you two finally an item then?" Lily asked excitedly as Scorpius pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck.

"I still call him Malfoy," I replied, moving my shoulders to stop him, my cheeks tainted red from embarrassment; we usually tried not to act like a couple unless I was drunk.

"Well call him Scorpius and then get together. Honestly Rose," Lily laughed and the others joined in.

"I second that, Rose," Scorpius breathed against my ear. He pressed his lips lightly to the pulse point of my neck and his fingers rested tauntingly on my hips. I blushed when I opened my eyes and realised half the compartment was smirking at us.

"Alright then, Scorpius; I have to go though, I'll see you guys at the feast," I smiled, grabbing my trunk and standing up. Scorpius laced his fingers through mine and smirked as I looked down at him confused.

"Leave your trunk," he argued and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me take these then," I smirked and summoned my robes which flew out the front pocket and into my waiting hand.

"I'll see you at the feast," I grinned, pecking his cheek and waving at the others before leaving. I stepped into the closest bathroom and changed into my Ravenclaw robes, shrinking my other clothes and tucking them in my pocket, before searching the train for my dorm mates.

"Rose, we've been looking for you – whoa, Rose?" my best friend Diana asked looking at me shocked. Diana was average in height and very pretty. She had brown hair that was curled to perfection and a stunning, what guys called a rather voluptuous, figure. And she held Knox in her arms.

"Thank Merlin! Hey; wassup?" I asked, smiling slightly and looking at her confused.

"Are you wearing make-up?" Kara asked from beside her, looking at me equally shocked. Kara was also about the same height as Diana, had beautifully cut, blonde hair and gorgeous eyes. She had a more, plain figure but she would wear the more daring clothes. They were both already dressed for Hogwarts in their navy blue robes, black skirts, white dress shirt, knee high socks and striped ties.

"Yeah, it's a new faze I'm going through," I smiled hugging them both in greeting after our long time apart..

"Where are Claire and Marley?" I asked and they led the way to the compartment.

"Wow, Rose, you've err, changed!" Claire smiled hugging me after Marley who looked slightly gobsmacked.

"It's been a long Summer. My dad's back, I had a job and I've experimented with make-up while Lily and Scorpius dragged me around to a bunch of parties. How were your holidays?" I asked, sitting across from them and next to the window.

"Good, I stayed at Kara's for most of it," Diana beamed, stealing some of Marley's candy while she wasn't looking.

"If she wasn't around I had family visiting," Kara rolled her eyes and I smiled fondly. We'd been best friends since I could remember.

"I've been travelling, as per usual. To the same places and it was so boring," Claire complained, popping a chocolate frog in her mouth as she read a magazine.

"I've done absolutely nothing," Marley answered easily smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes at her and we talked the rest of the trip to Hogwarts. As we all scrambled for decent carriages I felt a few eyes following me as I followed my friends through the pushing crowd, I looked around uneasily as everyone else's eyes diverted from me. Knox remained by my side thankfully and managed to not get lost.

"Just ignore them," Scorpius smiled, suddenly at my side. He helped me into a carriage that also had Lily, Diana and Al. He climbed in after me and the carriage set off down the dark track. At first it was awkward; I didn't really know what to talk about as Diana goggled at us.

"How was the train ride?" Al asked easily, leaning back in his chair as Lily played with her hair.

"Good, we just talked really. Didn't we Diana?" I smiled and she nodded, eyes still bulging wide.

"Sounds fascinating," Scorpius drawled and I glared at him, poking him in the ribs. In a rather pregnant silence our carriage ride continued to the gates of Hogwarts (Knox jumped out as soon as we got in the castle boundaries and I knew I'd see him in the dorm later) where we clambered out and Scorpius took my hand in his as we walked to the Great Hall with our friends. Diana scurried off within seconds to join our friends at the Ravenclaw table and Lily and Al went to join the rest of our relatives. I could feel more eyes on me as Scorpius took me aside and whispered in my ear, quietly.

"Your friend seems nice," he breathed and I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone is watching," I whispered back as he kissed my neck, I could feel his grin as he continued to press his lips lightly on my revealed skin. His hands were holding me firmly in place against the wall and my eyes bulged out of my head as people stopped and stared and his hands began to travel. I squeaked and slapped his hands away, causing a few people to call out to him teasingly or to laugh and leave. I flushed bright red and glared at him.

"I'm going to sit down at the Ravenclaw table and you're going to go to the Gryffindor table. It'll do you well to leave me alone until tomorrow," I murmured as he kissed me again and again. It was all I could do not to give in to him and his charm as he slowly began to caress me. "Scorpius," I warned and he stopped his hands from roaming further. He straightened up and winked at me suggestively. He took my hand confidently in his and led me from the Great Hall and back to the Grand Entrance where he opened up a broom cupboard and tugged me in behind him before shutting the door and locking it behind me.

"Where were we?" He growled unbuttoning the first few buttons on my shirt and kissing me passionately. I squeaked with surprise and buttoned up my shirt as he let my hair out.

"Scorpius we can't! We're at Hogwarts now and I'm not bloody drunk," I whispered fiercely and he groaned.

"So you have to be drunk to want to snog me?" He smirked, raising his eyebrow as he ran his hand through his hair. _Merlin, I love it when he did that_ I thought silently and my knees seemed to weaken subconsciously.

"O-Of course not! I love snogging you, I just… We're back at school now and I can't just blow everything away. Not my reputation, my grades or my friends," I warned and he smirked, placing his hands on my waist as he pulled me close to him.

"I thought I remembered you saying something about this being a year of change, Rosie?" he whispered and I blushed, mumbling excuses as I looked away ashamedly.

"Rose, for there to be change you need to make sacrifices. Your reputation won't be perfect anymore and you won't spend all your time studying, doing tutorials or with your Ravenclaw friends either," he murmured pressing his lips to my forehead gently.

"Scorpius, being my boyfriend it is your duty to support me as I try to keep all of the stuff you just listed and to console me when I fail. Right now, we are going to go back to the feast and enjoy the sorting and the food and then go to bed. I have to try… Please," I whispered and he grinned.

"If you insist," he growled, moving his lips to mine and kissing me lightly, leaving me wanting more.

"Goodbye, Scorpius," I sighed sadly as I led our way out the room. I was absolutely humiliated to see everyone watch me rush to the Ravenclaw table. Their eyes flickered between myself and Scorpius for the remainder of the evening, driving me mad.

"They're looking again," Diana said dully and I snapped for her to shut up as the first years were finally led in. There were the usual teasing remarks made older students as the frightful younger students stood in lines and Professor Bole explained the system to them. One by one the first years were sorted into one of the four houses until at least the Headmistress stood up and said her little speech and then at last, at long last, food had appeared. Discussions picked up almost instantly as everyone shared stories and traded Chocolate Frog Cards (which had become a huge thing in recent years). My friends surrounded me and nagged for details about my summer and how the whole thing between me and Scorpius had started and how I was with my dad back (It had been published in nearly all the bloody wizard papers and so everyone knew about it by now). Whispers followed me through the feast and all the way back to the Ravenclaw dorms. I changed into fluffy pyjamas almost instantly and wrote an owl to my mum assuring her we'd arrived safely and all was well, I borrowed Marley's owl to send it. I went straight to bed knowing the next day I would be busy preparing for the year with the new timetable. I would also need to organise when I would continue on with tutorials for the younger years as I usually did that for extra credit, not that I needed it being a straight O student. I spoke to my friends for a while before feigning sleep and listening to them talk instead. They remained whispering until very late, whispering about me, Scorpius and the holidays. I ignored them and tried to sleep but couldn't do so until they had crept into their own beds and their snored quickly filled the room.

**Hey all! Busy day today for me! I'm updating the story now, earlier than usual because I know for a fact I'll forget if I don't. More reviews please! I really appreciate that I get more followers with each chapter but I'd also really appreciate more reviews! Thank you all for the support so far though and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
Chapter: 8  
Word Count: 2002**

_TDW x_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't know what I expected on the first day back to Hogwarts. I guess I had figured that people would have seen me at the feast, that it hardly would've been important that I'd changed over Break, that it wouldn't have been such a shock; apparently Hogwarts had other ideas, apparently being a Weasley and going through such a thing was bigger than anyone could imagine and effectively made hiding impossible. As I jogged down from the shared Ravenclaw dorm to the Great Hall, every eye was trained on me and let's be honest, it was bloody intimidating; knowing that everyone was watching and judging me. My hair had been carefully straightened to perfection and my make-up delicately applied, my uniform was prim, tucked in and a little on the slutty side; Lily assured me it looked great. I tried to ignore all the people watching me as I rushed over to the Ravenclaw table and poured myself a mug of green tea, which I drank as fast as possible without ruining my shirt. I was running late because I forgot to deduct time for make-up and hair from my old routine, which led to one hectic morning. I finished my drink and placed the mug down quickly as I grabbed two apples; one red and one green, before rushing out of the Hall when the Headmistress (Professor Maulins; tall, Scottish, very strict [mum says she was like McGonagall from when she was here] and old) gave me my timetable. I was walking with a brisk pace to my first class; History of Magic, when someone's hand slid into mine and familiar lips pecked my forehead. Scorpius Malfoy was actually awake this early in the morning? I was fairly certain he made a point of never being up this early last year… He had missed nearly all his first lessons and earned enough detentions to have one at least every evening and yet miraculously he was still in the school.

"What have you got?" Scorpius asked.

I answered back with "History," as I bit into the red apple first.

"I'll walk you there, I've got a spare," he smiled and I nodded, looking up at him quickly. He looked like he always did, the bad boy of the school, his hair slightly messy, his uniform a mess and his smirk upholding his arrogance.

"I'll walk you to your next classes too," he offered, as we reached my classroom's door.

"Free period and Potions, I'll be fine," I answered, tossing my apple core, knowing a House elf would get it later for an extra Knut in the pay (just like the laws specify, courtesy of my mother).

"I'll walk you to wherever you're going then. See you then," he whispered kissing my cheek and my lips tenderly.

"Don't you dare walk me to all my classes this year. I'm getting enough attention as it is… See you," I smiled, walking into class as everyone else arrived. The entire, horrifically boring lesson, I couldn't help but feel the eyes of most the people in class linger on me as Professor Binns (yes, they still can't get rid of him and he still has not learnt any new names from when my parents were here) droned on. I rested my head in my arms on the desk and sighed contentedly, glad to be back at Hogwarts, to be back home. I sat by myself, almost sleeping as I watched Al and a couple of his friends messing around at the front of the room. After this class Scorpius walked me to the Common Room and I kissed him goodbye as he headed down to his Ancient Runes class with old Professor Relio; a middle aged witch who'd come to teach at Hogwarts the moment she could. She was rather petite and incredibly nice. She didn't mind too much if you didn't hand in some essays or if you talked in class. As long as you passed your exams or a 'surprise quiz' you were fine and she wouldn't cause you any trouble. I sat down by a window in the Ravenclaw common room, claiming my favourite old armchair that had a beautiful view of the mountains.

"Hey Rose, how was class?" Diana asked sitting across from me. She had her hair down and was dressed in the expected uniform.

"Boring, its Binns, I don't think his class could ever be interesting," I joked and she laughed. Knox then jumped onto my lap and purred contentedly as I instantly began to stroke his fur.

"True. What's with all the rumours about you and Malfoy?" she asked and I shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. I wasn't one to talk about myself or gossip about others.

"I dunno, what are the rumours?" I asked as she squirmed in her seat uneasily.

"Just that you're dating but I figured you couldn't be because well, you two never really spoke until the holidays really. Then I remembered that you swore you'd never wear make-up when we were younger and that seemed to change over the break to," she sighed, not meeting my eyes. Sometimes, Diana could be such a drama queen over something small which was why I'd normally avoid talking to her about the important things for fear she'd tell everyone. I thought the prospect over in my head before concluding that this was something I'd have to face sooner or later and it would probably be best to address it now.

"D, I just felt like a break and trying something new seemed right. Lily helped with all the make-up and Scorpius was the one who took me to the parties. Of course I'm fond of him," I murmured and she tilted her head up in annoyance.

"Fine," she huffed and I rolled my eyes. "I just didn't think you were the one to be a bitch," she added snidely and I snorted and glared at her challengingly.

"How does changing make me a bitch? Are you just jealous because I'm not as boring as I used to be? I always knew you only hung out with me because it made you seem cooler," I snapped and she flushed with embarrassment. I felt horrible tossing that in her face, it was one of her secrets that she didn't know I knew, that she tried to hide from everyone and refused to acknowledge. She opened her mouth to yell something at me as Knox streaked away, chasing someone's frog and I stormed out the room, refusing to meet Diana's eyes.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kara asked, joining me just outside the door.

"Hey uh, for a walk I suppose, why?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Just wait a second, I'll drop my bag inside and join you," She smiled and hurried into the common room. We paced around Hogwarts aimlessly for a healthy half hour before heading back to our dorm and grabbing our things. We walked together to our potions class and worked together throughout the lesson. We had to complete six inches on the magical properties of diamonds for next lesson but me and Kara left in considerably good moods. We sat down at the half filled Ravenclaw table together grabbing a roll and a goblet of pumpkin juice each. "Are you okay?" she asked in the tone that informed me she was talking about my change over break.

"You know when everything becomes so much you just stop caring?" I asked and she nodded so I continued.

"That's what I've been like since my parent's divorce. I've been the dead person who spent so much time doing everything else she forgot how to live. On the train ride back last year I was talking with Lily and Roxanne and I guess I just became sick of it. During the break I stayed with the Potter's for one night and Lily showed me a bunch of things. Then they invited me to a couple of parties and I just liked it and I'm feeling alive again. I don't like everyone judging me though." Kara was the type of person I told everything and she knew that meant a lot and kept the secrets for me.

"Well I'm happy for you and I'm not judging you at all," she smiled, hugging me before grabbing more food.

"Thanks," I smiled sipping my juice and grabbing my bag.

"I'm going to go for another walk, I'll see you later," I grinned, standing up and walking away, in the general direction of the library. Next thing I know I'm sat at a table with a book, reading silently with nearly nobody else around.

"How was class?" Scorpius asked appearing out of nowhere and sitting across from me casually.

"Alright, Kara and I walked around for a bit before potions and I figured I can do the essay later, how's your day been?" I asked and he shrugged casually.

"Fine, class work sucks, but when doesn't it?" he said casually, flicking his head casually to the side to keep his hair out of his eyes.

"Do you find the class work hard?" I asked and he shrugged no committedly, I took it as a yes.

"I could tutor you if you want," I offered and he shook his head smirking,

"No way; can you imagine what people would say?" I looked at him shocked.

"You'd be the one laughing when you've got the keys to an executives bathroom and payed thousands for actually working for something and not sitting in a chair all day," I told him, confused by how he didn't see how far an education will take him.

"Rose, no offense, but this is why you weren't popular. You're too caught up in studying and learning and all that shit. You just need to let go of it all and relax, like everyone else," he told me smartly and my mouth dropped open. It took me a while to recover.

"Is this how you treat all your girlfriends? Make them feel like shit and then whisk them away and snog them to make them forget about you being a prick?" I snapped and he rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his seat, balancing it on the back legs.

"I'm just saying that if you really want to change from a nobody to a somebody then you need to change completely and that I'm willing to help you for a price," he said easily with a lopsided grin that made my heart flutter. The glint in his eyes told me he knew exactly how he was making me feel.

"Alright, how about I help you with your studies and you teach me how to… _relax_?" I suggested in an angelic tone as I put my things away and stood up. I didn't seem to be able to stay in one place for too long today. He clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"How about I just teach you to relax?" he offered with a wriggle of his eyebrows and I grinned giddily as he took my hand in his and dragged me to the nearest broom closet. He had me pressed against the wall of the confined space as his fingers slowly undid the first three buttons of my blouse and his lips pressed tightly on mine, our tongues battling for dominance. I groaned as his hands roamed but I pulled back abruptly as he tried to take off my blouse completely.

"I-I'm not… I can't do _that_ right now," I whispered and he grinned cheekily.

"Why not? Rosie, you're beautiful, I promise to be gentle," he assured me and I smiled weakly.

"I'm not ready. When we do, you know, do it, I want to be ready and sure that I can do it," I whispered blushing furiously as I quickly did up my buttons. "It doesn't mean I don't want to snog, just… I don't want to do _that_ just yet," I hastened to add.

"It's fine Rosie. I promise I'll wait as well and be ready for you when you are," he whispered and kissed me gently before I left, completely humiliated despite his words of comfort.

**Hey! I am literally begging for more reviews now haha. I hope you have all had an awesome week, and are enjoying the updates as they come gradually in the middle of every week. The next chapter will be coming up a day or two early because I am going out with a friend to see a concert after school and I'm not sure how long it will go for and so I don't really want to leave updating until then because knowing me I'd be very busy and completely forget so yeah, updating early next week!  
****Thank you all for the support so far and the loyal readers who have continued to read every week.  
Until next week then!**

**Chapter: 9  
****Word Count: 2045**

_**TDW x**_


	10. Scorpius Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy

"Scorpius we need to talk right now," Lily Potter had snapped the words, gaining everyone's attention as she stormed into the Gryffindor common room with her two 'friends' standing on either side of her, dressed almost as provocatively as Lily herself. The two brunettes left her side and flounced up the stairs to their dormitory, evidently knowing they aren't to be around when she spoke to him at this particular time.

"Can I help you Lily?" Scorpius asked smoothly, looking up from the Defence Against the Dark Arts book he'd been flicking through in a vain attempt to complete his essay. His eyes slowly travelled up her body, talking in her perfect form and well-chosen attire. She was dressed in the policy uniform however with slight adjustments to emphasise her long legs and her breasts. She wore a tight fitted robe that was unbuttoned and barely covered her appropriately. His eyes hovered momentarily distracted, before continuing upwards and finally seeing the smirk aimed at him as she watched him take her in.

"Like I said," she smiled tauntingly, licking her lips to keep his attention as she grabbed his book and tossed it onto the table with a loud _thump_; a clear indication to any Gryffindor with any sense to stop paying attention immediately. "We need to talk," she repeated innocently and he rolled his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair and stood up.

"I'm actually supposed to be getting Rose in a minute, I don't really have the time to talk," he voiced his excuse with confidence when really his insides were screaming to do whatever she wanted.

"I assure you she can wait, this is urgent," she hissed, walking towards the portrait hole, glancing at him over her shoulder, signalling for him to follow. A quick glance around the room told him everyone had their eyes on him and he turned his back to her and gathered up his things.

"I'll be in the library studying. If you still have a problem then, you know where to find me," Scorpius muttered, giving her a meaningful look as he swiftly stepped past her and out of the portrait hole. She turned around and stormed up to her dormitory, her way of letting him know she'd sneak out again in a bit to see him in the library. He stormed past the students crowding the corridors, casting glares at the people he passed, warning them to stay out his way. Scorpius walked into the library swiftly; dropping his bag onto a chair beside the one he sat in and grabbed the incomplete essay from between the pages of his textbook. Only a few minutes passed before Lily stalked in, glaring at him determinedly.

"Have you done anything with her at all? It's been an entire week and we have a bloody important agreement Scorpius!" She spat instantly, sitting down opposite him not wearing her robe now. Scorpius sighed, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. "It's been an entire week! There have been three parties and you've had all the opportunities to ask her to come! Nobody thinks you're bloody serious about her which is ruining everything!" She exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table between them for emphasis.

"Lily calm down. It's only Rose. If people ask questions about why I'm not taking her everywhere I'll just say I was waiting until I was sure she was ready for a Hogwarts party… Something stupid like that," he assured her and she leaned forward in her chair letting her eyes roam over him freely.

"Invite her to the party tonight," Lily ordered and he laughed harshly.

"When exactly do you suggest I do that?" He asked and she smirked, standing up confidently and moving to his side of the table, pointing to the essay in front of him.

"Easy Scorp. You two have Defence Against the Dark Arts next, you either sit with her instead of sitting beside bloody Sarah or you walk Rose to her next class and ask her then, honestly, do I have to do all the fucking planning for this?" she sighed exaggeratedly, sitting on his lap and looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"I'm just trying not to soil my reputation," he replied smoothly, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes as he lowered his head dangerously close to her lips.

"Because that's what's more important here," she growled and he grinned as she pulled him down and placed her lips beside his ear. "But Scorp, don't forget, when you start making _fucking progress_ I can help relieve whatever tension will be building," She whispered, her lips brushing against his ear as she spoke and her hand gently brushed against him, telling him exactly what she meant.

"I'm sure you will Lily, but will you're big brothers agree to this little _arrangement_?" he whispered back, trying not to reveal just how much she was turning him on.

"Who said they needed to know?" She whispered sweetly before standing up and winking at him. "I'll see you round, _Scorp_," she smirked before leaving, wriggling her hips tauntingly as she did so.

"Fuck," he groaned, running a hand through his hair as he looked at his essay in defeat. He would never complete it in time for his next class with Rose. _Rose, _the girl for whom he was developing some serious _feelings_ for regardless of the fucking plans, regardless of what Lily bloody Potter thinks… He shoved his stuff into his bag in defeat and hurried to the Great Hall with it slung over his shoulder, hoping to catch some food before it all disappears back to the kitchen. He grinned when he entered and spotted Rose sat with her friends at the Ravenclaw table, her nose buried in a book and a green tea in one hand as she sipped it occasionally. He directed his steps directly to her and he instantly noticed her friends looking at him curiously. He watched as one, Kara he thought her name was, elbowed Rose and whispered something. Rose's eyes rose from the pages instantly and zoned in on him, he winked causing her friends to squeal and look at her accusatorily. Before they could say or do anything however, he slid into the seat beside her and kissed her forehead. "You alright, love?" he asked and grinned as she blushed furiously.

"I uh-! I'm fine, what are you doing here?" She smiled nervously, closing her book and shoving it into her bag and drinking her tea hurriedly, evidently eager to leave.

"I came to see you so you can introduce me to your friends properly," he said, apparently at ease as he smiled at them all confidently.

"Seriously?" she asked disbelievingly as she looked at him with wide eyes. So did her friends.

"Yeah, sure… You're Kara right?" he asked, looking to the one who elbowed Rose earlier.

"Yeah, you're Scorpius," she muttered and he grinned happily.  
"Yes I am. Sorry, I don't know the rest of your names," He smiled brilliantly, looking at the rest of them.

"I'm Diana," One smiled sweetly, offering al little wave.

"I'm Marley," The darker skinned girl mumbled her name and barely made eye contact.

"I'm Claire," The last girl beamed happily, eating her food as she tried to ignore the conversation going on around her.

The other three girls introduced themselves nervously and he nodded, acknowledging them all happily. "Pleasure to meet you all," he assured them and Rose rolled her eyes and stood up with her bag after finishing her sandwich.

"We are going to go to class now, come on Scorpius, Marley," Rose grumbled, blushing madly making him grin wickedly. He took her hand and pulled her onto his lap and kissed up her neck lightly, making the other four girls look around nervously and slightly embarrassedly.

"First Rosie, I need to eat and you are just delicious," he whispered into her ear before kissing it softly, making her squirm and blush more.

"Well then grab something so you can eat and walk," she whispered back, standing up and moving away quickly before he could pull her back down. The darker girl, Marley, joined her this time and he sighed exasperatedly, in defeat. He quickly made himself a marmite sandwich before standing up and joining them both at the back of the classroom, at their table. He sat with them in the class, joking easily and trying his best to get along with Marley as well as trying not to come across as _different_ to the rest of the class who were all keeping tabs on them.

"Scorpius why are you sitting with us?" Rose whispered at one point while Marley was being interrogated by the teacher about Defensive spells used in the War that were uncommon.

"Because I'm dating you, aren't I?" He whispered back, raising an eyebrow as he smiled at her.

"Well yeah… But you haven't sat with me all week, why now?" she whispered back and he shrugged.

"I just wanted to let you settle in before I bombarded you with everything," Scorpius muttered back and she smiled at him affectionately.

"Really? That's sweet, thank you, I think I needed it," she smiled before turning back to the Professor who was now continuing the lesson.

"Anytime Rosie," he whispered back before looking down at his blank notes and shrugging, grabbing his quill and creating a little story from stick-figures. An old but brilliant way to pass time in boring classes. And finally the end of class was approaching… Admittedly there was still five minutes left but that didn't stop Scorpius from shoving all his belongings in his bag, ready to leave immediately.

"And that will do for today, as I can see some of you are so eager to _go_," Professor Bole looked at Scorpius harshly and he winked back causing the pale witch to turn look away embarrassedly. "However," she announced, clearing her throat. "First, I'll collect your essay's from the first lesson back," she smiled at him in particularly; almost as if she knew from the years of teaching him that he didn't have it.

"About that, ma'am," he said, standing up and grinning. "I have been unable to complete that essay and would like to request an extension," he declared and she smiled back at him.

"It's too late to request extensions now, Mr Malfoy. However I can allocate you some time at six tonight if you would so kindly turn up for your detention at my office on time," She snapped back happily, smirking at him.

"Professor, I would love to meet you then but I'm afraid I've already got a date for tonight… Maybe next time, eh?" Scorpius replied easily, holding Rose's hand confidently causing her to blush profusely.

"Malfoy, detention at six, my office and no more kidding around or I will have you expelled," Professor Bole threatened and he laughed airily as he began to walk confidently to the classroom door.

"Darling, you say that every year but I'm still here… Would you look at that I'm a poet and I didn't know it!" he laughed more and the class joined in, following him happily.

"Mr Malfoy that's detention for a month for sheer cheek!" the professor hollered and he raised a hand to show her he heard before he left the room.

"Mr Malfoy-! Mr Malfoy I insist you get back in here immediately! Mr Malfoy-! Oh bugger it, class dismissed, have a good weekend," the Professor gave in and the class joined the throng of students already in the corridors and fought their way through the crowd to their next classes.

**Hey all! As promised I updated earlier! Thanks for all the support, remember, more reviews!  
Chapter: Scorpius  
Word Count: 2009**

_TDW x_  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My classes this year consisted of _History of Magic_ (taught, as usual, by our dead professor Binns) which was a complete bludge and spent (rather wisely in my personal opinion) completing other classes' essays; I had _Transfiguration_ (taught by Professor Domini; a tall, dark skinned and friendly enough man) which was spent trying to learn anything and everything; I also studied _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ (taught by Professor Bole; a rather plump, agitating and pale woman) which I spent most classes passing notes along with my friends and family; I pretended to study _Potions _(taught by Professor Shall; a small, bold and quiet bloke)these lessons I spent making potions and occasionally taking notes. My elective subjects were _Muggle Studies _(taught by Professor Madge who was loud, excitable and a rather lazy witch) which I spent researching muggle life and _Arthimacy_ (taught by Lovejoy an old, ratty fat man) which I spent taking notes and doing the work. Not only had I kept with the same core subjects my entire education (unlike most of the rest of my fellow students) but I'd also kept with the same electives and extra-curricular subject which was _Magical Theory _taught by Professor Kelley (an old witch who was practically dead and dressed eccentrically) which I would mostly spend learning or discussing different theories with Professor and few other classmates. With a timetable so full I was surprised I had time for anything other than studying but I still managed to keep up with the oh-so important social life. Every day I wore my mask of make-up, my hair was straightened or curled to perfection (depending on the occasion) and I wore my uniform exactly as Lily told me to. I went to classes every day, as was expected of me and made sure I sat next to my friends while I was there, after classes (during lunch or free periods) I would be with either my cousins or Scorpius, our time spent studying, snogging or talking or playing with Knox, tutoring or attending _Magical Theory _lessons; it all depended on who I was with, obviously.

"Hey love, wanna go to a party tonight?" Scorpius asked as we walked to my History class, my last lesson for the week.

"Don't you have detention?" I asked coyly and he grinned wickedly.

"What if I said spending time with you is more important to me than some detention for not finishing some essay they already have about twenty versions of?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, only because I don't have anything better to do," I replied as we reached the already opened door to class.

"I'll pick you up from your common room around nine?" He asked, locking me between him and the wall as I leaned back against it.

"How long will it be going for? Or at least tell me when it starts," I asked and he shrugged casually, leaning down to capture my lips with his.

"Nine and I'll walk you to dinner from the Gryffindor common room?" he offered and I nodded, quietly whispering a _yes_.

"Good," He breathed, kissing me a little more ferociously before walking away as I drifted into class late and yet unnoticed by the dead Professor. I made my way purposefully over to the back of the class and took a seat away from most the others (all my friends had dropped this class the second they got the chance). I rested with my head in my arms when something brushed against my hand. I jerked back in shock, looking around to see who had levitated the folded parchment but everyone else was looking away. I sighed and opened the note;  
_Weasley, why the sudden change? Decided to be as fake as the rest of your family?  
_There was no signature at the bottom, just an _'x'_. Thankfully I knew a few spells and after casting them, I found out the letter was from the School Skank (more commonly known as Sarah Gilmore). I eyed her now, from across the classroom. She was a very skinny witch, with porcelain skin and glossy black hair down to her waist. She turned to face me, as if sensing my gaze and raised an elegant, questioning eyebrow. I scowled at her while toying with the idea that she hated my entire family because Al called it off with her after he cheated on her with her sworn enemy; Lyra Elm. Apparently Lyra was just a better fuck. She was scribbling another note and I caught it as she threw at me this time. We'd gained the attention of everyone in the class but the Professor.  
_So, why the change Weasel? Let me guess, a bloke that goes by the name Scorpius Malfoy? You do know you don't stand a chance right, nobody dates a loser…  
_I rolled my eyes at her idiocy and scribbled a reply.  
_Sarah, unlike a certain someone I could mention, my life does not revolve around such petty things. Please just leave me alone, I don't recall getting involved when you were dating Al…  
_I levitated the neatly scrawled note and dropped it neatly on her bare desk. A couple of people attempted to snatch it form the air but I just levitated it out of their reach. She snatched it up with bony fingers and read it quickly before stuffing it in her bag and glaring at me.

"That's why nobody dates you, Weasley," she sneered glowering at me.

"And that is why Al got with Lyra instead of you, whore," I spat and she gasped, along with half the class, but I was beyond caring. She'd been giving me shit for almost the entire time we'd been back at Hogwarts and I was _sick_ of it.

"If anyone's the whore it's you! Getting with Malfoy just to boost your popularity and covering your face with make up just to hide how ugly you really are!" she hissed venomously and the class' eyes went directly to me.

"First of all; I haven't even slept with him; secondly I'm not the cake face here, looked in a mirror lately honey? And thirdly; _fuck off,"_ I practically yelled the last two words before I fled from the classroom precisely when the bell trilled signalling the end of that period.

"Whoa, Rose!" someone grunted as I barrelled into their arms.

"I'm _sick_ of b-being judged!" I managed to sob as Scorpius' arms entwined around me, pulling me closer to him and letting me sob on his shirt.

"I'm here every day for you Rose, just ignore them," he cooed and led me away from the pushing crowd, who evidently wanted to get a look at me crying for the first time in Hogwarts history. He handed me a tissue as we made our way to the Gryffindor common room and he allowed me admittance despite the glares of a couple of kids I (miraculously) wasn't related to. He took me up to Boys Dorm and drew the curtains shut and cast silencing charms as he held me while I cried. I felt safe with him, it wasn't something I ever felt before and I had inkling that it meant more to me than anything ever has before. I didn't mind though.

"We should go to dinner," I sighed, looking into his grey eyes. We were still on his bed and the curtains were still drawn, he was leaning against cushions propped against his headboard, I was leaning against his chest, our legs tangled together and my head resting in the hollow of his throat.

"Or we could stay here?" he offered, kissing me repeatedly, tracing the outline of my lips.

"As exciting as that sounds, if I do remember correctly, we have a party tonight which implies I won't be eating much and drinking that much more. I think a meal is a requirement before attending such an event otherwise I'll spew all over you and well, I would hate to ruin your pretty little face," I teased, pulling the curtains aside to reveal the empty dormitory.

"Pretty? I'll have you know my face is the one they use when they describe _unbelievably perfect,"_ he said in a dignified voice and I scoffed at him.

"We really need to work on hiding your arrogance," I muttered and he grinned cheekily.

"Why? Does it unnerve you?" He teased and I slapped his arm playfully as I stood up and stretched.

"Actually," I smirked, "It makes you look like a cocky and uptight, pompous twat and I thought we should change your reputation." His fingers were gently placed on my waist and I squeaked as he pulled me down onto his lap and began to kiss up my neck.

"Thank you for that uh… Description Rosie, but I think that's why all the girls around here fancy me, you know, for being so unbelievably blunt… Although," He cleared his throat before continuing. "Although, uh, you're the only one for me so nobody else's opinion is of as much importance," he finished and I rolled my eyes.

"Real smooth," I teased ad he grinned before standing up and taking my hand and leading the way down to the Great Hall for tea.

I was wearing a high-waist black skirt with red stockings to keep me warm. My revealing black shirt was tucked in and hung out a little to emphasis my small waist, my red hair was straightened and down and I struggled to stand without swaying in black, heeled boots. There was a drink in my hand (the fifth one tonight), loud music was playing and the room was incredibly crowded and smelt strongly of alcohol and sweat. I was standing to the side with Lily (who evidently thought I was listening) as she gossiped away beside me.

"Dance with me," someone growled and I shoved my drink into her hand as they dragged me away. I didn't recognise the student; he was evidently a seventh year, probably from Slytherin as he was wearing green. His dark hair was a mess on his head, his eyes were alluring and he watched me with bare teeth as he grinded on me.

"Lemme go," I groaned, struggling to pull away as he held my wrists tightly.

"Not so soon, sugar," he growled pulling me further in the crowd and getting closer and closer to me.

"She said let go," someone snapped from behind me and a fist flew past my head and caught the Slytherin on the jaw.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as hands grabbed me and dragged me clumsily from the room.

"Oh shuttup Rose," a familiar (if completely pissed) voice snapped as Scorpius dragged me from the party and to the nearest closet.

"Scorpius, what are you doing?" I complained as he peeled off his shirt clumsily.

"We are going to snog," he said simply, taking my wand from me and magically locking the door. I could feel the blood drain from me as I began to panic. I don't know why now was so different, I just didn't _want_ to like I usually did. I was scared right now and that changed everything.

"Don't," I whispered pressing myself as far away from his as possible as his shirt slid off his shoulders.

"I said shuttup," he slurred, grabbing my face and pulling me towards him.

"Please let me go," I begged, slamming my fists on the wood behind me, praying someone would hear.

"I said SHUT UP," he bellowed and slapped me across the face. Tears formed in my eyes as my head slammed into something solid and painful. He looked between his still raised hand and me, uttering a single cuss.

"Rose-!" he tried but I snatched my wand away while he was distracted and blew the door into pieces and scrambled out, tripping over his shirt on the way. I sprinted the entire way to the Ravenclaw dormitory, ignoring him as he followed me and the shocked look on Headmistress Maulin's face as I sprinted past her well after curfew, sobbing.

**Hello! I'm really sorry this chapter took longer than the rest to upload; I've had an absolutely horrid week (Started exams). As a result I've decided to upload two chapters, so one now and one in an hour! **

**Chapter: 11****  
****Word count: 2017**

**Remember to review!**

**_TDW x_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Over the weeks I suppose I did get better. I started studying harder, going to only one party for the month, continuing my tutoring of younger levels (5th Year Potions and 3rd Year Transfiguration), eating at meals every day and walking with Knox every other day around the lake. I'd even picked up the habit of going for a twenty minute jog around the Quidditch pitch an hour or so before curfew.

"Rose can we talk?" someone asked and I was tugged into a secret passageway by none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

"I recall telling you not to talk to me," I said glaring at him and he smiled confidently.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me? I'll buy everything, just spend three hours with me and you can do whatever you want afterwards," he asked looking desperate and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not interested," I said daintily and hitched my bag higher on my shoulder before shoving past him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head on my right shoulder.

"If I go will you leave me alone for the rest of the year?" I asked. I knew I shouldn't have given in so easily, I knew he wouldn't leave me alone for the rest of the year, I _knew_ he would somehow get everyone to believe we were back together but when he held me like this, like he always used to and when I realised just how much I missed this familiarity and this security I felt around him, _I couldn't say no_ and I _hated_ that he knew I wouldn't.

"Of course, Love," he whispered brushing my hair out the way as he kissed my neck. I succumbed to his tender touches and kisses. However it was minutes later before I was hurrying away, desperate to get to Magical Theory, my last lesson on Thursday's. I rushed into the classroom late but Professor Kelley smiled at me pleasantly.

"Weasley, I'm glad you could join us. Now everyone to your allocated seats and we can begin today's lesson," she smiled enthusiastically, clapping her hands together as if to motivate us all to move faster. The class was small, only a small number of students from the seventh year so little time was wasted. Once we were all arranged the class had begun, first with the usual group conversation before the actual work and theory practise. As soon as the class had finished I shoved my stuff in my bag before scurrying down the corridors hoping to catch my friends in the Great Hall for dinner. I beamed when I saw them sat together and practically sprinted over to them.

"Are you kidding?" Diana asked; gobsmacked as I retold the earlier events of the day to them all.

"I didn't mean to and I'm only going to Hogsmeade with him. After that he swore he'd leave me alone," I complained as we sat in our seats in the Ravenclaw table.

"Rose, you broke up with him because he slapped y-" I cut Marley off with a glare and by clearing my throat. "She's right though," Kara said, looking at me pointedly as she greedily ate her pasta dish.

"Look; just leave me alone. I can do what I want and I don't need you lot babying me," I snapped, shoving one more spoonful of pumpkin soup in my mouth before grabbing my bag and storming off.

"Rose, stop it," Claire called but I ignored her and kept marching away.

"Not leaving so soon are we?" someone smiled, wrapping their arm around my waist and tugging me into them. I met Scorpius' lips enthusiastically for a quick snog before I continued my brisk walk to the Ravenclaw dormitory.

Halloween (and the Hogsmeade trip) arrived at last. I wore some skinny jeans and a long sleeved green shirt with a black robe to keep me warm. My hair was down and I wore the minimal make-up, not wanting to look like a try hard. I was walking purposefully to the Great Hall where Scorpius had agreed to meet me. "Rose I still don't think you should go," Kara sighed, keeping up with me easily as we walked.

"I don't care, it's just one trip Kara," I reminded her, slightly annoyed. She'd been pestering me all night, along with the others.

"Rose, you know this is stupid," she hissed, grabbing my hand and trying to tug my back, but my fingers slid through hers and I kept walking with a triumphant smirk on my face.

"Fine then, don't come crying to me when it goes down the drain!" she called after me and I raised my hand in acknowledgment as I continued down the corridors, nearly at my destination. Scorpius was waiting outside the Great Hall, leaning against the door casually, dressed to impress and Knox winding round his feet. His hair hung in his eyes but he flicked it out the way as always, and smiled when he saw me. I stepped up to him and he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and quick kiss before we walked to Hogsmeade with the rest of the school after a quick breakfast. We walked to Hogsmeade together hand in hand, talking about our month at Hogwarts. We skated over the topic of the first party of the year and instead discussed quidditch matches and classes.

"Where to first, Rosie?" he asked, looking at me pleasantly, draping his arm along my shoulders almost protectively.

"Where ever you want," I breathed, looking around with a feeling of warmth building inside me.

"Madam Puddifoots?" he teased and I glowered at him; he took nearly every girl in Hogwarts there last year (within his age range) and nearly always got a good shag for it. I only know this because he got most of the girls in my classes and it was the most talked about topic for a while. I guess when I think about things like this it really did make me wonder why the _hell_ I was dating him and why I'm not grossed out by all of it, all of his history with just about every girl I knew in Hogwarts.

"How about we get a Butterbeer and go from there?" I offered and he grinned, leading the way there with people watching us as if we were bonkers. After all, it was rare to see myself and Scorpius getting along again, especially outside of Hogwarts in the Wizarding World.

"So," I muttered as we sat together in a booth with our drinks in our hands.

"Are you looking forward to Halloween?" he asked and I smiled, nodding gently.

"The feast more than anything else," I joked and he laughed loudly, beaming at me. "I fancy a walk," I announced as we finished our drinks and stood up with our things.

"After you, milady," he said teasing lightly as we left the bar, the eyes of many fellow students on us. We walked up and down the cobblestone street, chattering happily, wandering into shops and walking back out, laden with bags of treats. The sky became steadily darker as we slowly made our way back to the castle.

"I'll see you at the feast then?" he asked as we stood in the Entrance Hall, with people bustling around us.

"Of course, I'm going to sit with my friends though," I answered him cheerfully, happy with a day very well spent.

"Will you go to a party with me after? You can bring your friends, I'm pretty sure everyone is going," He asked as I fumbled with my bags.

"I dunno, I'll see after dinner. Give me the details later and I might be there with them," I replied nervously, chewing my lip as I looked around as the passers-by.

"That seems to be the best I'm going to get. See you, Rose," he said my name in a husky voice which sent pleasant tremors down my spine as he kissed me quickly before leaving. I dropped a bag and dove to pick it up before hurrying to the common room. I dressed in black jeans and a grey tank top, not making as much of an effort as everyone else. I joined Kara (dressed in a creepy skirt and a bright pink top), Diana (dressed in all black), Marley (dressed as a Muggle Grim reaper) and Claire (dressed in blue with tears in her clothes) as we walked down to the Great Hall, passing many Lord Voldemort's on the way.

"So guys, I've got a favour to ask," I announced as we stuffed our faces with treats, just like everyone else in the Great Hall.

"Really?" Kara said sarcastically, looking at me pointedly.

"Is it something to do with Scorpius?" Diana asked, looking at me disappointedly and Claire grinned stupidly as she ate.

"He invited me to a party and said you guys could come. I don't want to go by myself, please come," I begged and they all rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Fine, but only to make sure he doesn't try anything. We're leaving at midnight though," Diana said before any of the others could complain. I knew she just wanted to go to a party for once, I didn't mind of course.

"Diana!" Kara exclaimed, slapping her elbow.

"Kara, calm down. It's the weekend tomorrow and we've already done most our essays, and it's not exactly like we have anything to do. We'll just stick together at the party and then come back to the dorm and go straight to bed," Diana reasoned and Claire nodded enthusiastically.

"This is crazy, Diana we have _tonnes_ of work to finish, you especially, Rose, you need to get started on your work load so I don't want you going and Claire, why the hell do you want to go? You know things like this aren't for us and you Marley," Kara scowled at us and I rolled my eyes. They agreed to come with me though so I went and got the details from Scorpius before joining them on the way to our common room. I was wearing a short black dress with an emerald eye mask that was decorated with feathers and black wedges. I'd lent Kara a knee length red dress and some black heels and a plain black eye mask. Diana was wearing a short black shirt and black singlet with wings and a feathery black mask as well as knee high leather boots. Marley was wearing a shimmery blue dress with white wings and a fluffy white mask and white heels. Claire was dressed in a floor length gown with long sleeves. It was white and covered in fake blood. She didn't have a mask and her hair was down to her waist, dead straight and with more fake blood in it. We felt like idiots as we scurried down the abandoned corridors late at night to where Scorpius said the party would be. Claire screamed every time she saw her reflection but other than that, we got there unnoticed by Professors.

The music almost deafened us as we walked in, I saw Diana visibly flinch from the corner of my eye when we first entered. Clair actually jumped, what can I say, she's easily scared. People were all dressed up as they danced to the booming music; there were Voldemort's, Grim reapers, Angels, animals and everything else. Scorpius, like most my cousins, was dressed in all black as he sauntered over to me. His arms wrapped around my waist as he leaned into me and tugged me into the crowd immediately, without me being able to say anything to my friends as we went. I didn't get drunk at this party, but I got pretty close to it, if Kara hadn't come to drag me away as the clock tolled midnight I would have stayed until I passed out. It was the feeling of forgetting everything, all the issues with mum and dad, all the school work I have to do, the last time I went to party with Scorpius, all my personal problems… To just feel it all drift away as I drank and danced, there was honestly no better feeling. But Kara, after finding everyone else, came to drag me away and they helped me to the dormitory and put me to bed. I listened to them talking about me for a bit, about how much I changed; how reckless I've become and how stupid I am for not realising what he was trying to do. I slowly drifted to sleep ignoring their words and instead humming a song to myself.

**Hello! And here is that promised chapter. So again, sorry! **

**Chapter: 12****  
****Word count: 2121**

**Remember to review!**

**_TDW x_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A day after the party I had agreed to retreat to the library with Kara I a attempt to complete the mountain of homework I had acquired in the last few days of the week. We'd got the biggest table in the library and she'd set it up neatly with me grumbling in a chair, tapping my quill on the table as she worked around me. The books were held up by magic and would turn to a certain page when asked, neat piles of parchment sat in the middle of the circle of books and two ink bottles and four quills sat lined up neatly. I looked at Kara exasperatedly as she glared at me until I groaned loudly and began to work. We worked independently with our friends popping in and out as they pleased, to work with us. If I had a question I'd just ask her and she'd have the answer ready.

"Have you done anything?" she asked agitatedly, watching me impatiently as I folded up my fourth (and thankfully final) essay.

"I have done and perfected everything. Can we go now?" I demanded and smiling stupidly she nodded, waving her wand, making the books return to where they came from and the pieces of parchment floated to the bag and organised themselves neatly, leaving space for the quills and ink bottles which followed them in.

"Show off," I grumbled, as she swung the bag on her shoulder and walked with me to the kitchens for my breakfast (for the rest of the castle it was dinner).

"Miss Weasley, Miss Weasley!" the house elves squeaked and Kara rolled her eyes and hid behind me (she was particularly frightened of their big eyes and ears, something I still couldn't stop laughing at).

"Hello, may I please have some chocolate cake and a goblet of pumpkin juice?" I asked politely (laws made by my mother had prevented people being rude or abusive to house elves, something my dad thought was hilarious and Mr Draco Malfoy seemed to get fined a lot for).

"Yes Miss," they squeaked happily and I had to wait precisely three seconds before I was laden with food.

"Let's go then," Kara huffed and dragged me away. I ate as we walked back to the common room and drank greedily as we got into the dorm; my cake slice had been finished by time we arrived. The others weren't in the dorm and so Kara left immediately to find them. I grabbed a hoodie and pulled on some fluffy socks before wandering around the many Hogwarts corridors, cuddling Knox.

"No shoes?" someone asked from behind and I looked over my shoulder to see Lily wandering up to me.

"They're comfier than shoes," I grinned, stroking Knox and she shook her head smiling.

"I heard you're back with Scorpius," She said carefully and I shrugged noncommittally.

"Is that what he's saying then?" I asked as we followed a corridor to the right.

"That's what the rumour is, I haven't spoken to him yet," she answered immediately.

"Well the deal was that we'd go to Hogsmeade together for the day. He asked me to a party so I went and bought my friends and we left at midnight," I said quietly as we stood beside a window and watched the sun set.

"Well, I think he likes you and I think you should give him another chance," she said in a knowing voice and I rolled my eyes. Knox bounded out my arms suddenly and ran away; my eyes followed him before I answered.

"Lily, I dunno," I muttered, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes.

"I think you should get together, you're good for each other. Besides, I know he's crazy about you," she said with a nod of wisdom. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think we're that great together, all we have in common is the timing of our need to snog. I mean sure he's great and all but I want someone who challenges me. Somebody who won't snog me whenever I want, who won't slap me if I don't want to; I want someone who respects me enough to argue with me but not take it to the extremes," I tried to explain to her while she stood in front of me looking incredibly bored.

"Nobody finds the perfect guy, they just choose the guy who resembles him most and for you Rosie, it's Scorpius," she said softly, patting my arm in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner. I rolled my eyes when she left and walked down the corridor humming to myself.

A month later I was back with Scorpius. He walked me to class, occasionally ate with me at lunches and sometimes we'd go to parties together. Mostly I ate with just my friends and normally Lily would invite me to the parties and we might run into each other there. Needless to say our relationship had changed a fair bit from when we last went out with each other. Christmas was coming and the holidays were here at last. We all had to sign forms stating whether we would be staying in Hogwarts or going back home. Mum sent a letter ahead telling us it was our choice and so I decided to stay at Hogwarts with my family and my boyfriend. They were planning to make it a massive slumber party in the Gryffindor common room with sleeping bags in the common room, food and drink always around, parties practically every night and everything else you would need for a massive slumber party. Hugo decided to stay and soon enough it was only the Weasley/Potter clan and a couple of mates left at Hogwarts with a couple of professors. Not that the professors would be around of course, Roxanne had been doing research and found a spell that can ward of whichever witch/wizard you wished; needless to say after 11pm on the Gryffindor's portrait hole that spell would be activated until the third person woke up the following day.

"Okay Rose so once everybody leaves you're coming with us," Lily beamed, walking with me down to the Great Hall for the final feast before everyone left on the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm sitting with my friends first, but afterwards should be fine," I muttered, flicking my hair over my shoulder as Al and Scorpius joined us. Scorpius draped his arm along my shoulders and pulled me into him for a quick hug, pressing his lips to my temple. Our relationship had changed somewhat over the month, from what it used to be like anyway. He was more challenging and argued with me a lot something I enjoyed and, he began snogging me less something I was more than happy to bring up in fights. An irritating nagging voice began to occupy the back of my mind starting mental arguments with me when I can't sleep or when I'm bored in class; arguing with me about just how close to perfect Scorpius was coming... After a loud goodbye with my friends I joined most the Gryffindor fifth years and above back to the Gryffindor common room where the party began the second we stepped into the room. Music started blaring out of hidden speakers, drinks appeared on tables and couples took to the makeshift dance floor immediately. Scorpius took my hand and handed me a bottle of firewhisky which I took to immediately. I watched my brother flirt with a group of sixth year girls who were dressed like skanks without their robes on. Lily had taken to her ex-boyfriend Oliver Carson, Al was chatting snogging Lyra his current girlfriend, Roxanne was chatting up a sixth year bloke I didn't know, Molly (normally a bookworm) was actually dancing with a fellow fifth year and Louis was smoking a joint with a bunch of his mates as they walked up to their dormitory.

"You look angry," Scorpius yelled over the music and I rolled my eyes at him, stroking Knox as he came up to me.

"Wait here, I'll organise a game," he promised but I shook my head, pulling him back to me.

"Let's just dance," I yelled, finishing my drink and grabbing another before following him onto the dance floor, not too far from Molly. I jumped up and down, swaying to the beat as Scorpius mimicked my moves. I felt like an idiot but there were worse dancers around us and nobody paid attention, some of them already wasted. I finished my drink and took a third bottle as Scorpius watched me, the ghost of a smile gracing his features.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped and he smirking, assuring me he wasn't looking at anything in particular as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him as a slower song came on. We swayed on the spot for a bit when he began kissing me. I pulled back and finished my drink and grabbing a forth as the signs of drunkenness overcame me and I succumbed to what I called _The Freedom_ of being pissed. I drank more and more until I was vomiting in a bathroom with somebody holding back my hair. I staggered back to the party and Scorpius pulled me aside for a snogging session until eventually we stopped, drank some more and passed out like a couple of other people. I woke up to a silent and surprisingly clean room. I think the house elves must have snuck in when everyone had gone to sleep. I was pleased to see I was asleep on Scorpius' lap on an armchair with a sleeping bag wrapping us together.

"Morning Rose," Lily beamed walking pass with her hair piled neatly on her head and wearing jeans and a baggy, long sleeved shirt.

"What's the time?" I managed to ask as she handed me potions to help with the hangover and Knox sat on my stomach.

"About three in the evening, we need to get everyone up because the spells are down now," she muttered, looking around at all the sleeping bodies.

"Who else is up?" I asked taking the potion immediately and feeling the unpleasant burn it left in the back of my throat as I scooted Knox and turned to Scorpius.

"Lyra Elm; Al's newest ex-girlfriend," she said shrugging and making her wand create loud bangs making everyone jump awake but Scorpius.

"I'll get some food," Lily muttered and left. I began poking and kissing Scorpius, trying to get him to wake up. Eventually he did and we stayed on the armchair a little longer, kissing for a bit, until Lily and Hugo squirted us with freezing cold water and snapped for us to take a shower.

"C'mon then Rosie, time for our shower," Scorpius had said smiling evilly and taking my hand as though to suggest taking a shower together.

"We're not at that level just yet, hot stuff," I'd replied and skipped up to Lily's dormitory and taking a shower there. I wrapped a towel around me tightly and walking back into the dormitory, searching for my clothes. I scurried back to the bathroom and changed into some jeans and a fitted cotton white shirt and tied up my hair as I jogged down the stairs to see everyone else. The Common Room had practically returned to its original homely state and people were leaning against each other on the numerous sofas. Evidently there hadn't been enough of the potion that Lily had given me and some unfortunate souls were still stuck with a hangover. I smirked at them as I walked past, sashaying my hips.

"They're still a bit sleepy so I got Al to make the house elves send up gallons of coffee and sugary stuff," Lily said shrugging to me as I stood beside her, surveying the room.

"Let's have a nice big snowball fight outside," Al cheered, thundering down the stairs with a bunch of his dorm mates. I shook my head, wrapping my arms around me to indicate I was already cold. They didn't care, they ran around the room, grabbing one girl each as they flung us over their shoulders and stampeded down to the Grand Entrance and out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, where they dropped us in the knee high snow.

"Nu-uh," I whispered and as Scorpius went to drop me, I pulled him down with me so he landed on top.

"If we had less clothes this would be so much better," he breathed into my ear, barely surprised by my trick.

"Oh ha-ha," I said sarcastically, grinning widely as I stood up and patted the snow off of me. A snowball zoomed from behind and hit him square on the back of the head causing me to erupt into fits of giggles as I dropped back into the snow and crawled half the way back to the castle before Scorpius scooped me back up and carried me all the way back. After a while I joined in the snowball war, fighting alongside and against my cousins as well as the students from the house of Gryffindor.

"Come on," Scorpius laughed, helping me out of the snow and ruffling my hair so snow would fall out.

"Let's get some hot cocoa," he grinned, draping his arms along my shoulders and walking side by side with me up to the castle. We went to the kitchens with me shivering from the cold and him trying his best to keep the both of us warm. We stumbled into the room, muttered what we wanted and the house-elves rushed about making the perfect drink and a layered, chocolate cake. The two of us shared the cake whilst sitting next to a stove with the warmth keeping us warm as we talked and shared some cake.

"So, did you have fun last night?" he asked casually, scooting closer to me. I nodded, sipping my drink and feeling the warmth spread through me.

"It was alright. This morning was a bit of a rush," I shrugged and he nodded, chuckling.

"I'll drink to that," he joked, sipping from his drink and winking at me flirtatiously.

"Mm," was all I could sigh as I stretched back, getting that feeling of waking up in bed when it's raining outside and being all warm and snuggly inside a quilt.

"We should go back," we decided after a while and together we walked all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room where everyone were drinking their own drinks and still messing around.

**Hello! I have had yet another hectic week but I have managed to upload this chapter! I have noticed a distinct loss in reviews and not to sound like a beggar (which I totally am at this point) I'd really appreciate some reviews so I can see your opinions on this story and where you all see it going… **

**Chapter: 13****  
****Word count: 2440**

**Remember to review!**

_**TDW x**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

There was a party on the evening of the snow ball fight and every night following. The party on Christmas eve was possibly one of the more tame party I've attended with them. If anything it t was rather a gathering of us all as we played silly games with the occasional drink rather than what they'd call a party.

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN," Lily squealed excitedly and I groaned finishing off my glass of Ogden's finest. We all sat down in a circle and the boys shoved each other playfully. "Rose, you go first," Lily said nodding brightly, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Really? Urgh, fine," I smiled despite my protests and leant forward to spin the bottle, feeling the eyes of everyone in the room follow me. We watched anxiously as it spun, my eyes following it carefully, praying it wouldn't land on one of my cousins…

"That was lucky!" Scorpius smiled easily, standing up and taking my hand after the bottle landed on him. The others made stupid sounds as we walked up to his dorm and he locked the door magically, behind me.

"I think you know what we're meant to do now," he smiled and I blushed.

"It's weird to just snog on demand," I muttered, brushing the hair out my eyes as I sat on his bed.

"We can shag if you really want," he said suggestively, stepping forward as I leaned against the wall. He placed both his hands on the door behind me, either side of my head.

"Or we could cast _mufliato_ and just talk?" I breathed back, turning my head away from his lips.

"I really like shagging better to be honest, love," he breathed pressing his lips to my cheek anyway.

"Well you can keep _that_ wand to yourself thanks," I muttered, smirking slightly.

"You won't be saying that in another two minutes," he said huskily, I could hear the grin in his voice. He kissed passionately, almost desperately and I cringed away at every inappropriate touch.

"Scorpius… Merlin's beard, stop it!" I hissed, hearing movement on the other side of the door.

"C'mon Rosie, stop being such a prude," he whispered, his breath freezing cold on my sweaty skin.

"Get off me," I snapped as Lily called that our seven minutes were over.

"Sorry Rosie love, I think the Firewhisky got to me," he said cheerfully and I rolled my eyes, looking down at all the red-blotches he left over my skin.

"Prick," I grinned, slapping his arm playfully as we opened the door and descended the stairs, heading back to the common room where everyone was waiting. I didn't know how I felt about what he just tried to do; I mean, I was a little psyched out but I also felt the adrenaline from dangerous situations and the excitement that at least I knew he was ready for me when I wanted him. The guys all cheered when they saw him, laughing and cracking rude jokes. The girls reacted differently, crowding around me and asking questions and giggling at the answers I gave them.

"New Year's Rosie, that's when you should do it," Lily said wisely and I shrugged.

"Aww, yes! It would be so cute," a couple of the girls in her grade coo-ed and again, I just shrugged and walked away quietly as they discussed the plans that I refused to participate in.

"Will you ever want to shag?" Scorpius asked softly, his lips against my ear as he came up right next to me.

"I dunno. It's not really my scene, do you understand? I'm not the one who lives solely for that purpose," I whispered and he snickered.

"Rose, it won't mean anything. It's just a quick shag and we continue on normally," he mumbled as others moved around, getting back into the swing of the not-so crazy party.

"That's where we differ. When I do it, I want it to mean something," I mumbled glaring at him.

"Rose, I love you," he whispered and I looked up at him confused.

"What has that got to do with anything?" I demanded, looking at him with wide eyes of confusion.

"Because if you do it with someone you love, it means something. It shows them that you trust them, love them and want them as much as they want you," he was holding my hand and looking into my eyes imploringly.

"I… Don't you want me to be ready?" I whispered, feeling myself go all red and weak as he looked at me beseechingly as I let go off his hands to catch my cat as he jumped into my arms.

"I just don't understand why you're not ready now?" he said, furrowing his brow.

"Because I'm not. You can wait or you can fuck right off," I snapped and he apologized, pecking my cheek before walking away.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lily asked, appearing almost immediately after he left with a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing. How're you?" I asked and she smiled warmly, shaking her head.

"You can tell me anything Rosie," she said softly, patting my shoulder softly as Knox mewled for attention.

"Can we talk privately?" I asked and she nodded happily, leading the way to her dorm and shooing out the two girls in there.

"So what's happening?" Lily asked softly, sitting next to me on the chair.

"He wants to err, do _it_ but I don't, I mean, I'm not ready," I whispered, blushing madly.

"You are a virgin!" she exclaimed, giggling madly, I stood up and walked a few steps away.

"LILY!" I groaned, throwing myself down on her bed and burying my face in her pillows.

"Oh come on Rosie! It's your own fault, I've never, in my life, heard of anyone in seventh grade who hasn't had sex," she cackled and I lifted my head to glare at her, before dropping it back down on the pillows.

"Rose, are you okay?" she asked after a while of me completely ignoring her.

"Look, it's nearly New Year's. You've got all this time to get ready and prepare yourself and I promise that when you do it, you won't regret it," she said softly, her hand on my back in a comforting notion.

"I'm so scared, what if I mess it up somehow?" I whispered, horrified at the mere thought.

"You couldn't possibly, it's not like you're being graded or anything. Just do it and have fun and then not worry about it after, do it a couple of more times as well afterwards though, just to make sure he's not having a go at it with another girl as well," she smiled brightly as I looked up into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Thank you," I breathed and she nodded saying she was always happy to help as she skipped from the room and I got changed and drifted off to sleep on my makeshift bed on the lounge chair they snuck up a couple of weeks before the holiday. I woke up at roughly six in the morning (before anyone else in the Gryffindor dorm) and snuck down the stairs to the common room. I heard voices as I neared the bottom of the stairs and eavesdropped as I gradually reached the bottom.

"Lily, what do you want, it's six in the morning!" a tired voice whispered moodily.

"Shh, she's still asleep. We talked about that game last night," Lily whispered back and I stopped on the stairs hiding in the shadows before they could see me as they walked past.

"So?" Scorpius whispered back, running a hand through his hair.

"So we need to decide what to do next with this!" Lily hissed back, her hands on her hips as she glared at him in a perfect imitation of Nana Weasley.

"Lily, we have all day tomorrow to talk about this! You went to bed at like two in the morning; I went to bed at four. I'm more tired so let me sleep," he groaned, moving to walk away.

"Scorpius, we should talk now while we know a certain someone isn't listening in," she hissed grabbing his hand to stop him leaving.

"Lily, fuck off, I'm _tired_. Just go to bed and we'll offer to visit the kitchen later and bring the food up if it's that important to you we can talk about it then. Alright?" he snapped and I watched her nod sadly.

"Just make sure nobody finds out and tries to stop the prank," she hissed at him and I decided now would be the best time to announce my presence.

"Will you tell me if I promise not to stop the prank?" I asked in a cheery voice walking down the last of the steps and smiling at them both. Scorpius was the first to recover as he walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I don't know love, this is a pretty serious prank," he teased lightly, looking at Lily who was smiling just as brightly as him.

"We can tell her," they both decided and laughed.

"Okay so; Sara Gilmore came up to me last night, did you know she came back from the holidays early? Anyway, she came up to me and was telling me about some problems with this 'game' we've been playing. She wanted to break the rules and I said go for it, if she didn't mind the consequences. Well, she did and now me and Scorpius are plotting a prank to teach her a lesson," Lily smiled sweetly and I nodded.

"But Scorpius isn't co-operating right now because he's tired which is irritating you because she could come down any moment and ruin your chances of embarrassing her?" I asked, putting together the rest of the pieces.

"Exactly; so do you mind making sure nobody notices we're gone later so we can sneak out and plan it?" she asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course, she's always mean to me; I will help in any way possible," I beamed happily.

"Great, thanks Rose," Lily smiled, hugging me and skipping up the stairs, calling a 'Merry Christmas!' over her shoulder as she left.

"Thanks love, Merry Christmas," Scorpius smiled, kissing my forehead and walking up the stairs and to his bed, leaving me alone. I decided to go back to my dorm and take a shower, a nice, long, and very hot shower. Afterwards I changed into my warm winter clothes and boots and, leaving my unopened presents, I decided to take a leisurely stroll around the castle grounds, to sit in the snow beside the lake and read for a while.

"Did you know your friends are looking for you?" a familiar voice asked and Uncle Neville (or as I'm supposed to call him 'Professor Longbottom') sat down beside me in the snow.

"What's the time? I thought they wouldn't be up for a couple more hours…" I mumbled and he checked his watch.

"It's almost eleven Rosie," he smiled, ruffling my hair as he stood up and held out his hand to help me up. I took it gratefully and he walked me halfway to the Gryffindor Common Room before going to his office on the fourth corridor. I continued on by myself when all of a sudden three brooms came pelting around the corner with Al at the lead, roaring with laughter and Scorpius and Hugo bringing up the rear, a look of determination on their faces. I followed them with my eyes questioningly before they zoomed around the corridor corner and I rushed up the remaining flights of stairs, determined to find out what was going on. In the common room was utter mayhem. Drinks were being passed around, people were half dressed and music was blaring.

"It's eleven! In the morning!" I yelled to Lily when I found her, slightly drunk, sitting on the lap of Al's friend and fellow seventh year, Arnold Davies. She looked up and me and rolled her eyes.

"Your presents are still upstairs," was all she said, a big grin plastered on her face and I huffed before storming up the stairs to the girls dormitory and to my neat pile of presents. I sat by myself, listening faintly to the sounds below as I unwrapped my presents slowly. From mum I got a pile of books, from my aunts and uncles and I got various items of clothing or make up, from my friends I got more books or parchment or different quills and from my boyfriend, Scorpius, I received a box of sweets and a single red rose. That left one present. I looked at the unfamiliar brown paper and examined it carefully; there was no note or any signature to let me know who it was from.

**Hello! So sorry for uploading this so late! A massive thank you to reviewers you really help me a lot in regards to the story and I find your views quite literally fascinating, so again, thank you. Hope you all have a fantastic week.**

**Chapter: 14****  
****Word count: 2140**

**Remember to review!**

_**TDW x**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The last present from Christmas, had contained my all time, favourite childhood candy, chocolate frogs. There was only one person who knew they used to be my favourite and it was because of that person that I threw them out. Looks like my father had remembered Christmas after all those years.

"Did you get one from your dad as well?" Lily asked standing at the door with a serene look on her face.

"Yeah, has anyone else?" I asked ad she rolled her eyes before sauntering into the room.

"Practically anyone related to him by blood. We all tossed them though, in case you're wondering," she smiled indicating a couple of ashes in a jar.

"We thought we'd send them back so he got the message," she winked and I laughed, nodding to where box of chocolate frogs sat in a mess on the floor so she knew what I had got.

"Me and Scorp are gonna go in a minute, you still up for covering for us?" she asked and I nodded happily.

"Don't let Al anywhere near us, okay?" she asked and I nodded again.

"Oh yeah, you got six owl's when you were gone," she smiled chucking a pile of letters at me before leaving. I called a thanks and opened the one from my mother first.  
_'Dearest Rose,  
Merry Christmas! Celebrate because I won the case against your father and your both under my legal guardianship! Your uncle has wrung together a couple of friends and we'll be celebrating with drinks tomorrow. He also thinks he's found the perfect fellow for me after your father and Ginny agrees but I'll tell you what I think once I meet the bloke! I hope everything is okay at Hogwarts, wish I was there with you! Keep an eye on your brother, love always, mum'_

I tucked the letter amongst the clothes in my overnight bag before reading the next one from Diana.  
_'Rose,  
You will not believe the fit blokes I've been seeing lately! Da-yum girl! I was actually going to send you one for Christmas, if you know what I mean! Just letting you know, your dad's been sending owl's all over the place trying to talk to you, something about a court case and your mum and you and your brother? Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you're having loads of fun with your hunky (I can't believe I actually wrote that either!) boyfriend and your cousins! Loving and missing you loads, Diana'_

I laughed to myself before putting the letter down and opening the one from Kara.  
_'Rose,  
I miss you so much, although I say that every year, it doesn't change! Your dad's been sending out owl's saying he can't contact you, I haven't replied though, I thought it best not to. Merry Christmas, I hope all your dreams and wishes come true! Diana says she's been asked out loads, Clair also claims to be having a good time so far but I'm sure they'll tell you themselves. I'm pretty sure you already know I've been buried in all the studying. Love you loads, K.'_

That's why I loved Kara, she didn't bullshit around saying completely unnecessary stuff or going over the top with a blow-by-blow description of everything, she was to the point and precise. She wasn't really a girl for many words which was fine by me. I placed the letter on top of Diana's and tore open the one from Marley.  
_'Rose,  
The holidays have been so boring! Mum and dad are fussing over my brother so it's really boring. But I did go shopping with a couple of my old muggle friends and we've been to a couple of theme parks as well; remind me to take you to one of them one day! Your dad sent a letter to everyone I think, something about a court case, your mum and you. I didn't really read it before letting my dad use it to light a fire. Hope Hogwarts is as fun as all the stories claim it is on the holidays, you'll have to tell us everything when we get back! Love, Marley.'_

I smiled and dropped the letter on top of the other two before opening Claire's, almost nervous at what I was about to read.  
_'Rosie,  
First thing first, your dad's been owl-ing everyone but I'm sure you know that already. Also, you missed the new release of that muggle book so I'll bring it for you when holidays are over. I've mostly been visiting all the muggles lately, it's pretty boring. Mum and dad are always busy and so are all the siblings so I've been home alone a lot and studying for the NEWT's (I hope you haven't forgotten to study either!) Hope you're having fun, Claire.'_

I placed the note on top of the pile from my friends and looked at the final one nervously. I think I knew this one was from my dad and I know I'm scared of what I might be about to read. I don't know why though, it wasn't like he was abusive or anything… I guess I just didn't want to hear from the man who abandoned his family in a time of need.

'_My daughter Rose,  
I didn't just abandon you and your brother. I was struggling with pressure and that is why I left. Ever since I was young I had a terrible tendency of just walking out when things became too much (just ask your mum or Harry) but it has never had such an affect as it has now. Forgive me, I'm still learning. Dad'_

I rolled my eyes and lit the letter with my wand, there was no way in hell I was going to just let him waltz back in and pick things up from where he left off. I grabbed my other letters and my bag and walked down the stairs to the Common Room where everyone else was still celebrating. "Rose, why aren't you joining in?" Hugo asked, looking between me and my bag confused with Knox in his arms.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice suddenly soft as he followed me out of the room and into a chilly corridor.

"I'm going to Neville to see if I can visit mum for a while, or Harry or someone," I muttered and he grabbed my wrist with his free hand as Knox began mewling.

"At least take someone with you. I mean you should be celebrating, she did win you know," he said with a stupid lopsided grin mum always used to love when we were little.

"I know. Did you get a letter from dad?" I asked, unable to stop the question from passing my lips. His face fell and I looked at my feet.

"Nope and if you did just ignore it," he muttered and I shrugged him off and walked away. I arrived outside of Neville's office within a matter of time and I knocked on his door with shaking hands.

"You okay Rose?" he asked, opening the door and looking at me worriedly.

"Can I go visit mum for the day, she won the case and I just wanted to see her for a bit. I miss her," I whispered, sitting in his chair weakly.

"You can't go, Rose that would be a violation of all the school rules," he sighed, running his hand over a long green vine that ran along the edge of his chair. I'd learnt over the years not to ask about all his plants early in Hogwarts, it just meant receiving hour long lectures on the topic.

"But Neville-!" I complained, sitting up straighter and on the edge of the chair with wide eyes.

"We're in Hogwarts Rose," he reprimanded and I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to visit my mum! I haven't seen her in ages, _Professor,"_ I whinged and he rolled his eyes.

"Rose, I would if it were allowed but you signed the form to stay here and Headmistress Maulins is very strict about that particular rule," he tried to say softly but I refused to listen.

"Surely given the circumstances she can understand! If not the circumstances what about my family! I'm Hermione Granger's daughter! Harry Potter's niece!" I exclaimed, it was obvious I was getting desperate if I was using the _look-who-I'm-related-to_ thing.

"Rose, calm down. Look, your mum is fine, Hannah wrote me recently and her and a couple of friend from the office she works in and some of your aunts and uncles are all going out to celebrate," he smiled a little at me as he stood up and walked around his desk as he grabbed a book from a bookshelf.

"Didn't she send you a letter? Or a present today?" he asked as he thumbed through the pages.

"She did, but I just want to see her. I feel weird being so alone… It's not that I'm alone but I just miss her more than ever now that dad is back and it isn't that Scorpius or Lily aren't trying to help out as best as they can but it's just so much harder when they don't really understand and you and I both know Hugo couldn't care less where dad is or what mum thought about him and his actions," I rambled and he nodded sympathetically.

"Look, all I can say is to stop worrying. You have your NEWT's this year, you should be studying and hanging out with your friends," he smiled and I nodded silently.

"See you Rose," he said in a clear dismissal so I grabbed my stuff and wandered outside into the snow.

It was peaceful. Snow swirled down around me, a freezing chill rustled through the branches of nearby trees and the frozen lake even smelt cold. There was the crunching of snow an hour or so later as someone trekked through the snow and joined me. They sat down heavily and made sure their cloak covered both of us before they cleared their throat and held a hand to my cheek.

"Merlin Rose, you're freezing," Scorpius breathed, his breath minty fresh and warm on my neck as he pressed his lips to the tender skin sweetly.

"You're going to get a cold sitting out here," he said, his voice sounding a little off from usual.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, brushing hair out of my eyes as I looked at him.

"Let's go inside? You should have a warm drink to keep yourself cosy and warm, you've been gone for at least three hours since anyone last saw you," He muttered and I smiled, nodding and taking his hand as he stood up. I patted the snow from my bottom and he let me keep his cloak as we made our way back to the castle and into the kitchen. He got two hot chocolates and we sat near a fire on two benches as we drank them. He was a gentlemen and waited for me to finish before heading back to the common room, hand in hand when I tripped and he laughed.

"Fuck off Scorpius! All you do is laugh at me, every fucking day! I know I'm stupid but Merlin you don't have to rub it in my face all the time!" I had screeched. I don't know what had come over me; I don't know why I was so suddenly angry. I supposed it was the fact I couldn't visit mum, that dad was interfering with my life and that I felt more alone at Hogwarts than I did back home in London.

"What-? Rose, you tripped, you would have laughed as well," He smiled, still chuckling.

"No I wouldn't! I would have fucking helped you up! I would have made sure you were okay! I would help you visit your mother! You just don't understand! You're parents are fucking fine in your stupid manor with all your stupid money! They don't argue they aren't fucking divorced! It's me who has to deal with my parents shit and I'm sick of it!" I screamed seeming to jump from one thing to the next, my head spinning as I leaned against the wall as I stood on my feet.

"Rose, babe, calm down," he said, reaching out to hug me, a look of concern on his face.

"And don't think I haven't seen you sneaking around either! What are you doing, seeing someone else? Aren't I good enough for you? Am I that much of a terrible girlfriend? Maybe you secretly hate me, m-maybe nobody want's m-me anymore," and now I dropped to the ground a sobbing mess. And that was when Lily and Al walked round the corner.

**Hello! Big thank you to all the readers and a bigger thank you to reviewers! There are about 8 more chapters to come and 1 is Scorpius' point of view. So remember to keep reviewing!**

**Chapter: 15****  
****Word count: 2135**

**Remember to review!**

_**TDW x**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lily had taken Scorpius away, rambling about explaining what was going on while Al took me to the Hospital Wing for some potion that would help the stress he'd diagnosed me with.

"- both your parents will receive a letter, as I am to understand your father is back and so I am sure he will like to know of any health problems," Madam Brown smiled sweetly. She had been made the school matron after Pomfrey's retirement in my first year and she'd claimed after her bloodied attack in the Final Battle she'd always wanted to help others and this was her way of giving back to Hogwarts.

"I don't think my father would really care to know, you can just skip him and send the letter ahead to my mum," I offered and she smiled too brightly. It was rumoured among my cousins and brother that Madam Brown fancied, maybe even dated (gag) my father during their time at Hogwarts and that was why she always favoured telling my father everything rather than my mother.

"Now, now I'm the Matron and what I say goes," she smiled overly sweet and I scowled at her. She bustled away swinging her hips way too much and Al joined me, sitting on the end of the bed with our feet sometimes nudging each other like when we were little.

"So how are things with you and Scorpius?" he asked with a tentative smile and a nervous glance at me.

"I think I just ruined it. I was um, I was sitting in the snow when he came out and offered me his cloak, we had a drink and then when we were going to the common room I started yelling at him for nothing and then I started crying and then you and Lily turned up and ohMerlin I yelled terrible stuff! Al, what if I just ruined everything! I mean, Merlin, just imagine it! I could've just ruined it all! Lily had said that I should never do what I just did or it scares them off! Oh, Al! I've ruined everything," I sniffed, tears boiling at the back or my eyes.

"Rose, you're fine. Don't worry about it; he won't back off that easy. Everyone knows he likes a challenge," Al said carefully, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Al, I asked if he was cheating on me!" I whispered and he groaned almost silently.

"Rose, you're never supposed to accuse someone of cheating unless you really want the relationship over," he muttered and I glared at him through teary eyes.

"I may never have dated before or know anything about it, but I am not stupid enough to think that I did not just ruin things," I snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'll talk to him later. For now, you need to stay here the night, get your head sorted, calm down and I'll see you later. Just look after yourself and I'll be back later to take you down to dinner," he smiled and I nodded.

"I must say Weasley; this is certainly one way to spend your Christmas! You've probably got yourself a cold from sitting out in the snow for so long, as well as some serious stress issues, but of course it's nothing I can't take care of," Brown smiled warmly as Al shuffled away leaving me alone in the maddeningly sterile-smelling room.

"I remember when I was in Hogwarts, with your aunt and uncle and well, a lot of your older relatives. You see Ginny always loved Harry but he was too blind to notice until he was in his sixth year. For the years that she wasn't with him, Harry that is, your aunt dated a couple of other fellows… Okay, maybe I should stop with the whole 'when I was your age' thing…. What I'm trying to say is, honey, when you go through school you start growing up, noticing boys, having feelings… Look what I'm trying to get across here is that you're best off not messing around with a bunch of idiots if you aren't ready," she smiled and I groaned inwardly, could she be anymore awkward.

"Thanks but I'm err, I don't 'mess around' with boys… I mean, Scorpius and I, well other than being over right now, we were just dating we didn't go _there_… We were strictly kissing and no further," I muttered with bright red cheeks and embarrassment flooding through me.

"I didn't mean that! Merlin girl, I was just saying don't date someone, unless you really want to," she smiled and shuffled off. I groaned and dropped onto the pillows and shut my eyes firmly. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to a hand stroking my hair and murmuring to me quietly.

"Rose, are you awake?" a familiar voice whispered and my eyes flittered open.

"Scorpius-?" I asked groggily and they chuckled as my eyes finally adjusted.

"Is that… Mum! What are you doing here? Neville said you were going out tonight!" I exclaimed and she smiled, patting my hair and letting me rest.

"I wasn't in the mood and the letter from Lavender was the perfect excuse," she smiled and I rolled my eyes as I tried to sit up.

"You should go, you never go out anymore and it would be a great opportunity to meet up with everyone again. Go mum, I'll be fine," I muttered and she looked at me pointedly.

"With your stress levels going through the roof, boy trouble and overly concerned professor's? I don't think so missy," she smiled.

"What?" I asked, taken-aback.

"Lavender wrote me a lovely letter earlier explaining that she'd just checked you over and you've got some bad stress issues as well as boy troubles and Neville has been sweet enough to keep me informed about how much you'd changed since break, don't think I didn't notice you were acting differently," she whispered sweetly and I groaned.

"At first, I thought it was good that you were going out, having fun and joining in with your brother as well as keeping up responsibility and getting a job. Then I realised what type of fun you were having when I saw the hangover cures and I started to worry but it was too late because you were whisked off to Hogwarts. I told Neville to keep an eye on you because I was concerned and he owl-ed back every now and then saying your grades seemed to be struggling but were still above expectations and that you were hanging out with different people instead of your old friends. Then I started to worry and the letter from Lavender was just the last bit I needed to bring me right here, right now," she said softly and I pouted at her.

"So you've been spying on me?" I asked and she laughed, nodding.

"Well, if you must know, my grades are fine because I'm fine. It's usual for students to get stressed with NEWT's coming up and I'm just meeting new people. I'm dating Scorpius now so it's perfectly normal for me to hang out with his friends and it's not like I just abandoned the others!" I exclaimed and she smiled.

"Rose, I think I know what you're on about and I'm going to trust you to look after yourself. Just remember I love you and sometimes it's better to be the smaller person," she kissed my forehead and stood up. I had absolutely no idea what she had just said or what it meant, but I was glad that she was still going to her party.

"Have fun tonight, say hi to everyone for me," I smiled and she nodded, grabbing her cloak and leaving as Scorpius entered the infirmary.

"You better look after my daughter, Scorpius," she had warned, as she passed him and he paled slightly, nodding once and continued walking over to me.

"You ready for Christmas dinner?" he asked with an easy grin as his hands were in his pockets and he slouched beside my seat, Knox was at his feet purring.

"I um, I thought Al was getting me?" I was, to put it bluntly, mortified by his appearance.

"I said I'd get you. I thought we should talk about earlier," he said softly and I nodded.

"I'm so sorry about everything I yelled! I didn't mean I word of it, I swear! I've just been-!" he cut me off with a certain look as he helped me out of my bed and the matron bustled over.

"Alright, I want you back before eleven and you have to take this potion after you've finished eating. Have fun now children," she smiled and waited for the door to close behind us.

"So I thought you might want to have a shower and get changed before going down?" he offered and I nodded gratefully as Knox jumped into my arms.

"We'll go to Ravenclaw tower so you can have more privacy," he suggested and once again I nodded.

"Look, Scorpius, I'm so sorry about earlier, I never meant to insult you or upset you or anything I've just not been feeling right recently," I mumbled and he assured me it was fine, that he wasn't fazed in the slightest and still fancied me.

"I'm so sorry," I continued to whisper as we walked, as I picked out my outfit and had a quick shower while Knox rested on my bed beside Scorpius.

"Rose, shut up. Honestly, I don't care about what you shouted as long as you still go out with me and don't ruin everything," he said in a moody voice and I shut up instantly.

"Ruin everything?" I breathed, looking at him as I dried my hair.

"Everything as in everything I am now, with you. You err, mean a lot to me," he smiled ruefully and I squealed and dove into his unsuspecting arms for a big hug.

"Thank you, for not leaving me or hating me," I breathed and he gave me a one-armed hug before leading the way down to the Great Hall as we let Knox do whatever he wanted. The meal was majestic and unbelievably delicious. The Professors had their own Christmas meal and were trusting all of us (the only students who'd bothered to stay at Hogwarts) to look after ourselves. Needless to say Scorpius and Lily were the first to sneak in some Firewhisky and start the party in the Great Hall rather than when they got back to the common room. I almost wished I could join the party before a fight broke out and Al escorted me back to the Hospital Wing, making sure neither of us reeked too much of the others drinks. Brown wasn't around so I sat down on the bed I had previously occupied and looked around the almost empty infirmary.

"I'll erm, see you later then Rosie," Al smiled crookedly and I nodded.

"You'll get me tomorrow yeah?" I asked and he nodded. "'Course I will, the others would probably be passed out anyway," he joked and I laughed quietly, nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, See you," he smiled and turned. "See you," I mumbled as he left, leaving me now, completely alone. The next day Al had come to pick me up as planned and escorted me down to the Great Hall for breakfast at eight in the morning.

"So how was your night?" he asked in a tired voice as we walked slowly.

"Not bad, I slept through most of it. What happened in the common room?" I asked and he shrugged.

"The usual; Lily and Scorpius left pretty early," he said and I grinned despite my best attempts not to.

"Probably trying to get ready for their prank," I said and his expression became stony.

"Do my ears deceive me or is Rose Weasley out of the Hospital Wing?" a flamboyant voice asked and a fashionably dressed Lily appeared in front of us.

"Rosie! I was just checking to see if you were allowed out today!" she grinned and I smiled as she wrapped me up in a bear hug.

"Well, I'm out," I laughed as Al cleared his throat.

"How has the planning with Scorpius coming along? Al said you two left the party early last night?" I smiled and her eyes narrowed as she glared at her brother.

"Magically; now, you and I need to plan your New Years' dress. After all, we all know the special plans," she smiled happily and I nodded uneasily.

"Actually, I was going to have breakfast with Al, I've got a craving for some chocolate pancakes. But I mean, we can meet up later and do it then if it's that important," I suggested and she looked at me quizzically.

"Rose, you can eat whenever you want. It's going to take a lot of time and hard work to make this dress and besides, it's important to watch your weight around this time of year otherwise you can throw your entire figure out of balance," she said with a nod of wisdom. And just like that, my craving for chocolate coated chocolate pancakes had vanished.

"Good point. Al we can eat tomorrow or something, right? It's important I get this dress done, I can't believe I left it until now… Sorry!" I smiled brightly, giving him a brief hug.

"What-? Rose, you've got to be kidding! Lily, leave her alone, for fuck's sake!" He yelled as we left. Lily grinned at me as we left and led the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Don't worry about him. He thinks he knows what we have planned but he's completely wrong. We fed him a fake story to keep him off our backs," she explained with a little laugh and I giggled.

"We said we were going to make you do something stupid in front of everyone, you know, as a formal induction to Gryffindor when really, we are going something bigger and completely different," She smiled and I nodded happily.

"I can play along if you want, to help keep him off your backs. I can hang out with him more as well, so you two have more planning time," I offered and she looked me in the eyes with a small smile.

"You're a lifesaver Rosie," she beamed as we arrived at the dorm at last.

**Hello! Updated on Wednesday at last, so thank you all for the support thus far.  
****  
Chapter: 16****  
**

**Words: 2,410**

**Remember to review!**

**_TDW x_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Rose get up! Seriously, it's like you don't want to go tonight!" Lily had yelled at eleven in the morning of New Year's Eve. I was still asleep on the squishy armchair on Scorpius' lap in the Gryffindor common room because we'd been having some downtime the night before. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at Scorpius, before turning to my cousin.

"What's tonight?" I asked groggily, squirming a little in his lap to sit more comfortably.

"You're sitting on it," Lily snapped and for a moment I was confused before realisation dawned and I blushed brightly, instantly jumping off his lap.

"Come with me then Rosie dearest. We need a quick breakfast and then we need to start getting ready," Lily snapped, waving her hand for me to follow.

"Lily, can I get changed first?" I asked quietly and she spun around to look me up and down. She stepped over and pulled out the hairband that was barely keeping my hair tied up before saying

"There, changed," and led the way out of the common room and to the Great Hall. We ate a hurried breakfast of toast and marmalade before we hurried back to the Gryffindor dormitories and started getting ready. I had a quick shower; shaving, cleaning absolutely every inch of my skin and washing my hair. I then sat down on the armchair, wrapped in my towel as I moisturised and plucked any remaining hairs. I applied the base make-up before and braided my hair while it was still wet before magicking myself dry and sliding on my incredibly short sapphire blue dress with a mini version of the necklace (_Heart of the Ocean_) from the muggle movie, a which I had received on my eleventh birthday as a congratulations from my father. My fingers rested on it as it sat just above my cleavage, rising and falling as I breathed.

"Rosie, you okay?" Lily asked, coming up from behind me. She was wearing an emerald dress, one of her shimmery ones saved for special occasions, with dangerous black heels and her hair straightened.

"Yeah, fine. How much more time until the party starts?" I asked and she smiled brightly.

"An hour, so grab your shoes and we'll head down to make sure everything's ready," she beamed, indicating the lethal white heels placed in the centre of her bed that shined brightly in the light.

"Right, cool," I smiled, nodding as I got up and moved to the bed, sitting on the edge nervously. I delicately eased on the shoes and stood up precariously. I practised walking around for a moment, going up and down stairs before I felt confident enough to manage to walk. The entire time it took to get ready my thoughts were plagued with anxiety about what was sure to happen at the end of the evening, where Scorpius would finally bed me. I let my hair out the braid and played with it nervously as I ran through all the different scenarios that could occur before Lily poked my shoulder, smiled brightly and led me down the stairs to where the boys were setting up.

"Lily, we need to talk, _now,"_ Scorpius said the moment we appeared and Lily narrowed her eyes at him as he walked up to us.

"Rose, you look stunning by the way," Scorpius winked as he dragged my cousin away; I couldn't stop the smile that lit my face.

"What do you mean you don't fucking want to?" Lily exclaimed and Scorpius hushed for her to shut up as they quickly marched out the room.

"Rose, listen to me. Dump Scorpius, the sooner the better," Albus said commandingly and I looked at him confused, snatching a bottle of firewhisky off a nearby table.

"Al, you've been so weird lately. Look, I'm happy with Scorpius, happier than I've ever been before can't you just be happy for me?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Rose, you don't understand! He and Lily are planning a prank all about you!" he hissed as his sister re-entered the room.

"Al, will you go fetch Scorpius' jacket?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"Yeah mate, I'm thinking of taking Rose for a stroll down to the Black Lake," Scorpius smiled, walking in behind Lily and stepping over to me.

"Sound good, love?" he asked, looking at me sweetly.

"Beautiful," I smiled and he winked cheekily as Lily shooed Al away and handed Scorpius a bottle of firewhisky.

"Let's go then," he grinned, taking the jacket of Al who was still trying to give me meaningful looks as Scorpius led me away.

"So, how are you feeling?" Scorpius asked as we began the walk.

"Nervous, I err, well you know," I mumbled, blushing slightly as I referred to our later plans for the evening.

"It's alright, I promise it won't hurt too much," he grinned wickedly and I smiled weakly.

"Right," I mumbled as he draped his arm along my shoulders and pulled me in close, kissing my forehead.

"So, um, where will we err, do _it_?" I whispered quietly, looking out over the dark water as the last rays of sun were seen.

"Well, there's my dorm, Lily's dorm, the Astronomy Tower, or broom cupboards… Maybe Ravenclaw tower?" he suggested, winking at the end and pushing me slightly, smirking.

"Yeah, sure, okay," I mumbled, my blush never fading as I looked at the ground.

"Look, Rosie," he stopped walking and turned me to face him, "If you don't want to do something, you just have to say. If you're not ready just let me know and I won't force you to," He assured me sweetly, his hands resting on my shoulders as we looked each other in the eye. As I looked at him I recognised a special glint in his eye, one that told me he was keeping something from me, something he wanted me to be aware of though.

"I'm fine! Honestly, I want to, I'm just nervous, that's all, it's like when you have a party and you're excited but you're still nervous, you know?" I asked and he laughed, saying he didn't.

"Well, that's how I feel anyway, nervous," I whispered and he kissed my temple, now leading us back to the castle.

"You sure you want to start the New Year like this?" he asked quietly and I nodded, beaming.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm sure I can do it," I mumbled and a flicker of something crossed his face, however after a blink it was gone. The party was roaring when Scorpius and I had left later that night. Drinks at hand, we stumbled through the castle, with an hour on the clock before midnight. We reached Ravenclaw tower and I looked in Knox's eyes for a moment before Scorpius began tearing off my clothes, we kissed furiously, up against the wall, on an armchair, at the foot of Rowena's statue before we stumbled half naked up the boy dormitory stairs, into the seventh year dorm and finishing what we had started.

"Rose, oh Merlin Rose," he groaned as he reached his peak well after myself and collapsed on top of me in a mess of bed sheets.

"S-Scorpius, what's the time?" I breathed, out of breath with flushed cheeks as I pulled a sheet up my naked body. He hugged me close,

"ten, nine," he whispered into my ear kissing my neck.

"Seven, six, five," I rolled over and looked at him as his hand played with my hair.

"Four, three, two," I looked at him with blazing eyes and a kiss waiting on my lips.

"One," he kissed me quickly and whispered,

"Happy New year, Rose Weasley," and there was the sound of people moving around the floors below. "Rose?" Al called, his voice sounded weird, as though he'd been crying and I heard Hugo yelled out for me also.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, pulling the sheet's around me, as I looked around frantically for some clothes. I grabbed Scorpius' shirt and pulled it over my head as I pulled on my knickers and poked my head out the door.

"What?" I yelled down the stairs and three people thundered up the stairs, Al, Hugo and Lily all looking equally shocked, scared and sick.

"W-What happened?" I asked, looking between them all, my stomach dropping.

"Neville's looking for you, get dressed before you go though," Lily said quickly and I opened the door, letting them into the ransacked room.

"Wow, you two, err, had fun?" she smirked looking around, making me blush.

"Rose, its mum! Fucking get ready, hurry up!" Hugo yelled and I looked at him.

"Whoa; what about mum?" I asked, looking at him with my eyes demanding to know answers.

"Lily go get her a change of clothes, Hugo, start a bath, Scorpius fucking get dressed and fetch some sobering potion," Al snapped and they jumped to action.

"Al, what's going on?" I pleaded; my head in whirlwind as everyone around me moved around in utter silence.

"There's err, been an accident. Your mum's gone missing during a car accident," he whispered and I nearly passed out then and there.

"You need to get washed up, changed into whatever Lily brings back and then we're taking you straight to Neville in the headmistress' office and he's going to talk to you and Hugo," He quickly explained. Hugo came out the bathroom and I locked myself in, washing myself off as fast as humanely possible and wrapping myself up in a towel as I re-entered the dorm. I did have all the usual pain Lily had warned me I'd get after sex, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care. I had to know if my mum was okay.

"Change of clothes on the bed, are you okay Rose?" Scorpius asked, indicating the clothes on top of our messy sheets.

"I just need to get to Neville," I muttered, not bothering to dry myself as I put on the bra, pulled on the hoodie and slipped into my knickers and tugged on my jeans. "Will you make sure the others didn't see that? And c-can you clean it up for me?" I asked afterwards with a shaky voice as I nodded to our mess on the bed sheets, partially hidden. He nodded solemnly and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Rose, stop for a minute," he whispered, as I looked into his eyes and slipped on some boots.

"Fuck off Scorpius," I snapped at him, tears brimming in my eyes as I pushed him from me and sprinted down to the common room drinking the potion Scorpius had slipped into my fingers before I pushed him away.

"Where?" I breathed and Hugo led the way, walking with a quick pace.

We burst into the office and I looked around desperately. "Rose, Hugo; there's been a serious accident involving your mother. Take a seat so I can explain," Neville said, standing behind Maulin's desk, a look of deepest concern on his face. I looked at the frame directly behind him to see deceased Professor Dumbledore dabbing at the corner of his eye with a silk tissue.

"Neville, just tell me what happened," I breathed not daring to sit in a seat like Hugo, who seemed to shakily collapse in it, pale and sweating.

"Alright, well, your mother was driving home from work late this evening when there was an accident on the muggle roads and your mother has gone missing. Muggle authorities can't find anything to suggest where she's gone and Aurors are checking out the area and they can't find anything either. Your father says you are to return immediately to his residence in Grimmauld Place, with your aunt and uncle. However, since Rose is of age she doesn't legally speaking have to go there, although, I think your mother would appreciate it if you two would stay together at the moment. Rose if you do chose to go, which I suggest you do, I've informed the Headmistress and she is allowing you to be gone as long as is necessary," he said it quickly so I couldn't interrupt and probably yell at him. Instead I was knocked to my knees in shock and despair.

"Hugo has to go to Grimmauld Place?" I managed to ask in a hushed voice as I looked up at Neville.

"Yes," he answered gravely and I nodded. "We, we'll just grab some clothes and then we'll come back here and you'll send us there?" I asked a final question and he nodded.

"Come on then," I snapped grabbing Hugo by his shoulder and shoving him out the room.

"Go grab a bag of clothes and I'm going to get some proper clothes from my dormitory, we'll meet here in ten minutes alright? Don't you fucking dare leaving without me or else alright?" I yelled, shoving him against a wall when he didn't respond.

"Alright! Fuck, just let me go!" he bellowed, pushing me away. I nodded once before sprinting to Ravenclaw tower, summoning my dance bag along the way. I'd gotten back to the dorm breathing heavily as I shoved more hoodies, jeans, other clothes and personal items into the bag before I was scooping up Knox who was watching me curiously. Then I was sprinting back to the Headmistress' office. Neville didn't say anything other than to wish us luck as he indicated the portkey (a glass phial) on the centre of the desk.

**Hello! Sorry to be late once more!  
****  
Chapter: 17****  
**

**Words: 2,258**

**Remember to review!**

**_TDW x_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I looked around myself at the familiar surroundings and breathed in deeply. We had arrived in the kitchen of my uncle's house and the door to my left burst open as three people stumbled in, tripping over each other. "Rose, Hugo; come with me, these two need to talk," Ginny snapped, looking furious.

"No! You two stay where you are, I'm your father!" dad yelled, trying to pull Harry off of him as they struggled to hold each other away from me and my brother.

"Go with your aunt," Harry grunted and I grabbed Hugo and our bags and dragged him past the little fight and to the study, following our aunt who had a spitting Knox at her feet.

"Alright, are you two okay? What did Neville tell you?" she asked immediately. I looked her up and down nervously as I tried to analyse the situation. She was still in her pyjamas and she half wore a dressing gown over her nightie as her red hair tumbled down her shoulders mid-way down her back, messily.

"Neville said, that um, there was a car accident and mum went missing and neither wizard or muggle authorities can find anything to suggest what happened," I summarised the brief meeting in the Headmistress' office and watched Ginny as Hugo once again, collapsed in the nearest seat, watching with half lidded eyes.

"Alright well, that's pretty much what happened. Any questions?" she asked and I shrugged. Truth be told there were a million questions flying around in my head but I was too scared to voice them, too nervous and freaked out.

"Who is the suspect?" Hugo asked groggily, looking absolutely exhausted, my eyes snapped up to my aunt as she visibly paled and sat down in a seat.

"D-Death Eaters," she barely whispered and a steely coldness seeped through me as I staggered back a few steps as though I'd been hit and this time, I actually did faint. I woke up in the room I had previously stayed in when I was last here. I was on top of the bed sheets and Harry was sat on the end of my bed with his hands in his head.

"Have you heard anything?" I whispered, looking at him as I moved around slightly, still lying down, to look at him better.

"Nothing," he croaked, looking at me with pained emerald eyes.

"Its fine, she's strong, she'll be fine," I mumbled, sitting up and trying not to cry.

"She is pretty impressive behind a wand if she's anything like she used to be. I'm sure she'd put up a good fight, she probably had her wand hidden somewhere and is waiting for the best time to run away," he assured himself and my heart dropped. Mum never, **ever**, carried her wand to work; it was always locked in the cupboard.

"Rose, she'll be okay won't she?" Hugo asked. We were sat in my room three days later, I was lying on the bed and he sat at the end, looking as he always seemed to look now, teary.

"I thought you didn't care about me or mum?" I asked in an airy voice, it was stupid of me to throw it back in his face, to remind him of what he had claimed in the hospital after a fight, but it had been bugging me for so long. He said he'd have been glad to see us go and now that mum was, he was crying all the time? What right did he have to cry when he so bluntly hated her? Hated us?

"Fucking hell, Rose, can't you just be a sister for once, can't you look after your little brother or have you changed that much?" he yelled, jumping off the bed and towering over me.

"You said it! You said you wanted to live with dad! Well now he's here, living with us and you fucking avoid him like the plague! And you always said you hated mum and now she's gone and you can't stop crying? What the fuck Hugo?" I screamed, jumping off the bed as well and getting up in his face. I heard the others thundering up the stairs, yelling our names.

"I never meant it! I thought you knew that, or are you as stupid as you are blind?" he bellowed and I glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I screeched as Harry bounded into the room and looked between us with Ginny and dad following shortly after.

"Don't you know what Scorpius has been doing to you all year or not?" he demanded with a serious face when I lunged at him. Ginny froze me before I could reach Hugo and Harry dragged Hugo out as Ginny levitated me to my bed and took the spell off me once Hugo and Harry were safely away.

"Ron, sod off!" she exclaimed as my dad made to yell at me, scold me for yelling at my brother.

"Did you hear what she said?" he demanded and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Dad, just fuck off! Nobody wants you anymore," I snapped and he rounded on me.

"That is it young lady, you are forbidden from leaving this room or Merlin help me-!" he threatened and Ginny yelled over him.

"Rose don't swear! You and your brother need to talk this through-!" I'd had enough of being yelled at by this point. I grabbed my wand and silenced them,

"Grow up! Both of you! I'm of age now, I don't want to be here but I'm trying to make sure Hugo is okay!" I hissed venomously and glowered at them both as they moved their mouths trying to talk.

"Just leave us alone unless you have anything worth saying?" I asked as kindly as I could with all the stress and anger bubbling beneath.

"Rose, you really shouldn't silence your aunt or your father," Harry muttered walking into the room and waving his wand.

"Ginny, I'm going to work late tonight again. I'll floo as soon as I've got news. Ron, if you do anything remember I will be back before you can say 'Quidditch'. Hugo is in the kitchen, just leave him alone for a minute and there was a floo call earlier for Rose, Neville said a couple of her friends were worried and that she should send an owl or something," he said before leaving the room as quickly as he arrived.

"I'm going to check on Hugo," dad started but Ginny grabbed his upper arm and told him to shut up.

"You can go get some groceries for me actually, _Ron_," she smiled sweetly, stuffing a scrunched up scroll into his arm and ushering him from the room.

"Rose, I'll call you down for dinner," she said over her shoulder as I flopped back down on my bed.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to say anything," Hugo mumbled and I lifted my head to see him at the doorframe, looking nervous and sickly.

"It's fine, just, whatever," I grunted, dropping my head back down on the sheets.

"Are you writing a letter to the others?" he asked and I shook my head, still face down in the sheets.

"I will, don't worry about it," He whispered before finally leaving. Dinner that evening was tiresome and quiet. Dad sat at the head of the table, Ginny across from me and Hugo beside her. We ate our way through a massive bowl of soup each and a serve of ice cream each before I made my way back to bed and slept. The next few days (the last of the school holidays) I'd spent sleeping, reading and working on the homework teachers set despite the fact I didn't attend classes, I also helped Hugo with his work when at last Harry came home with word on my mother. However, it wasn't the news we'd been hoping for.

"Ginny, how do we tell the kids?" I'd overheard Harry whispering in the lounge.

"Tell us what?" I asked, stepping out of the shadows and looking at the two of them.

"Rose," Harry croaked and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"What Harry?" I demanded, placing my hands firmly on my waist and glowering at him. He was sat on an old coffee coloured lounge chair and was sat with his head in his hands and Ginny wrapped an arm around his shoulders consolingly.

"Rose, go get your brother," she whispered and I noticed the tear tracks down both their faces.

"No," I breathed disbelievingly,

"She's not! She's fine, she's fighting!" Ginny stood up and held her arms out for me to hug her and I pushed her arms away and I ran out the door sobbing, running to my room and locking myself in the room before diving onto my bed, bawling my eyes out.

"Rose, Rose what's going on?" Hugo asked, tapping on my door nervously.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and heard Ginny and Harry coming up the stairs to talk to us.

"Rose, Rose come on, open up," Ginny had been sat outside my door for the last hour, trying to get me to come out and talk.

"Ginny, no offence, but I don't want to talk!" I yelled, slamming my fist down on the wooden door. I was standing on my side of the door with my forehead resting on the wood and one hand was palm down on the wood while the other held the door handle. Knox was sat in the middle of my bed, sleeping soundly despite the racket I was undoubtedly making.

"Rose, please don't lock yourself away," she whispered and I could hear that she was still crying.

"Ginny, what else am I meant to do?" I breathed and opened the door. She was sat on the floor with her legs curled around and her feet tucked under her; she was leaning against the wall and looked up at me before jumping up and hugging me.

"I want my mum," I sobbed and she rubbed my hair back, shushing me.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," she repeated over and over again until I fell asleep. The following month flew by. I'd barely noticed all the paparazzi surrounding Grimmauld Place during my time there, I didn't notice the hundreds of people at the public funeral or the family at the private one, I never found out about all the interviewers who were begging for an interview from me or my brother; I was dead to the world after I found out how she was murdered. I'd been snooping around my uncle's office, determined I'd find something to let my mind rest when I stumbled upon a folded parchment labelled '_PIVATE DOCUMENT; DEATH OF HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER_'. It was the exact document I was after and I had opened it with innocent, shaky fingers. I only skimmed the first few lines before dropping it like poison and sprinting from the room to the nearest bathroom and locking myself in. I proceeded to empty my stomach's contents down the drain as I recalled the image directly beneath the text I had read. My mother, my _mum_ _Hermione Jean Granger_; had been completely unrecognisable. She had been decapitated and pinned to a wall with horrible writings around her… Writing that appeared to be in blood.

"Alright then, we'll keep you two updated, I swear," Harry promised as we stood around the fire, me and Hugo about to go back to Hogwarts.

"I don't want to go back," Hugo whispered and I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you there, Hugh. Bye, thank you for everything," I hugged my aunt and uncle, looked at my dad fleetingly before grabbing some floo powder and tossing it into the fire.

"Headmistress' office, Hogwarts," I yelled and stepped into the flames with Knox and we spun away.

"My condolences, Miss Weasley," Maulin's said gravely and I looked at her fleetingly, before walking out, letting Knox dropped to the ground where he ran off somewhere else.

"-Rose! I didn't know you were coming back today," Neville said looking shocked to see me.

"Surprise," I muttered glumly, walking past him and made my way to the Great Hall where I was sure everyone would be sat eating dinner. The doors opened loudly and all the eyes in the room were trained on me as I walked quickly over to the Gryffindor table where I immediately spotted Scorpius with my cousins.

"Hey, um, I'm going to sit with my friends for dinner but I thought I'd let you guys know that Hugo is going to be a bit late, he's kinda really depressed lately," I muttered and he nodded. As I said Hugo's name another thought crossed my mind.

"Actually, we argued a few days back and he mentioned you," I mumbled, trying to remember what it was my brother had yelled.

"He asked if I was blind and then said…. Said something about what you were doing to me all year?" I muttered and he looked at Lily quickly, uneasily.

"What?" I asked, a little anxiously thinking it were something serious. His face became a massive grin, all smirks and laughter as he yelled.

"You've just been pranked!" and erupted into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"W-What?" I stammered looking between him and the laughing Gryffindor members; the entire Hall was watching the exchange.

"_Rosie_," he said my name with a little sneer, "This whole relationship was a joke. I was dating you as a prank," he grinned wickedly and I let out a little sob of horror.

"But- You, you were my first, f-for everything!" I whispered in horror, staggering back a few steps as his words washed over me.

"It was all a joke," He grinned and I slapped him before sprinting out the room crying and with the eyes of every other student on me.

**Hello! A chapter on time once more! Remember the more reviews the better!  
****  
Chapter: 18****  
**

**Words: 2,325**

**Remember to review!**

**_TDW x_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Rose, please Rose, listen to me," Kara whispered, sitting on the end of my bed in the Ravenclaw dormitory. They'd all sat themselves around me and were quietly trying to coax me into talking. They'd arrived merely a few moments after myself when I'd run out of the Great Hall in utter humiliation, shock and horror.

"Rose, come on, get up," Diana whined, poking me slightly as I lay wrapped up in the midnight blue sheets, ignorant to the world with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"She's just being an idiot, leave her alone," Claire muttered, looking at me pointedly and I made a point of rolling over so as not to look at her.

"Claire, will you go and fetch Lily?" Kara asked, snappily.

"Why should I?" Claire retorted and I almost groaned for them to just shut up and leave me alone.

"Because maybe Rose will actually _talk_ to her cousin as she obviously isn't talking to us," Kara hissed and Claire stalked out the room.

"Rose, do you want a book to read or something?" Marley offered kindly, sitting on her bed in front of me crossed legged and looking nervous.

"Rose, will you please say something?" Diana groaned, sitting near my head and trying to tickle me now.

"Let's just leave her alone for a minute, I'm sure she'll be fine," Kara said firmly, trying to stop all the mothering she knew I hated.

"Do you want some food at least?" Diana tried feebly and still I remained unresponsive. A few minutes passed before my cousin Lily was in the room, sitting on the edge of my bed as my friends all filed out.

"So, Rosie, that thing with Scorpius totally sucks and I'm really sorry about your mum and everything," she said in a perky voice, flicking hair over her shoulder as she looked around the dorm.

"Did you know?" I whispered my voice hoarse and painful as I turned my head to look up at her questioningly.

"Know what, Rosie?" she asked sweetly and I sat up slightly, leaning on the headboard as I looked at her.

"Know about the prank? Al, Albus was trying to tell me but I never listened. Did you know about it, Lily, please tell me?" I whispered, my lips barely moving as I looked at her pleadingly.

"You-? No, course I didn't Rosie, I would've told you, I swear," she smiled brightly and I nodded, turning back around and falling silent once more.

Days mulled by before I was admitted to the Hospital Wing. I'd stopped eating, talking and well, showing any signs of life and so my friends had taken me here and Brown was trying her best to get me to liven up. She'd started off by giving me potions to provide the nutrients that I was missing out on, she then became my own personal counsellor and tried to get me talking again, however I was stubborn and refused to give in. A month dragged by before my father made an appearance and he tried his best (with Ginny and Harry with him) to get me to eat or talk but I still remained unmoving. Soon I was being sick, multiple times a day, and there was talk of moving me to St. Mungo's.

"Rose, don't go. Please don't go, I've already lost mum, I don't want you gone too," Hugo had muttered, sitting by me on a chair near my bed.

"Rose, please, Rose," he mumbled and I rolled over to look at him as he repeated my name over and over again. He looked so weak, so vulnerable. Gone were the days when he was too busy getting drunk and not listening to me or mum and now here he was, crying, begging me to stay, to help him… What sort of sister would I be to ignore his desperate plead for help?

"H-Hugo, go fetch me some food," I muttered, my voice painful as it escaped past my lips at last. His head snapped up and he looked at me shocked.

"Madam Brown! Madam Brown, she's talking!" he called, jumping up and looking at me desperately. The matron shuffled in and practically ran over to me, smiling from ear to ear.

"I knew you'd do it Weasley! Too much like your mother to let us all suffer alone," she beamed brightly, handing me numerous more potions to take.

"Your friend will be wanting to hear of this, they've been hounding me for help the entire time you've been back, of course you've been awake for most of it, but let me tell you honey, you haven't seen the half of it. Weasley, go fetch your sister's friends and tell the house elves to pop up some nutrients for me," Brown winked, bustling around my bed. When we were finally alone, Madam Brown took Hugo's seat and looked me eye with a soft expression.

"If you talk to me I'll leave it a day before telling your dad you're finally talking," she bargained and I smiled tiredly.

"What could there possibly be to talk about?" I tried and she shot me a daring look.

"Come on, Rosie, we've only got a couple of minutes before your friends get here," she sighed, crossing her legs as she settled back in the seat.

"Don't call me Rosie, Scorpius… Scorpius always called me that," I whispered and she nodded gently.

"Alright then, Rose. Do you want to tell me what's been going on?" She asked and I looked at her analytically before taking a deep breath and diving into the story.

"My parents are divorced and this year there was a custody fight… Do I really have to say all this? I mean, you can just grab a _Prophet_ and it can tell you everything about my family's life," I complained immediately and she tsk-ed me.

"Get on with the story Rose, I need you to tell me so I can help," she said with a cheeky smile and I nodded. "Right, well, like I said. My parents are divorced and me and Hugo went to live with mum who always had her wand under lock and key. During the last summer holidays though, there was an accident and Hugo was in a muggle hospital for being ran into by a muggle car but his injuries fixed up quick enough and he was let out. Around the time he was in hospital I started seeing his mate Scorpius Malfoy and going out with him and the rest of my family more as well as working in a coffee shop. Mum died about two months ago now, attacked by Death Eaters and it turns out my entire relationship was a scam. Anything else you want to know?" I said it all quickly, hoping it would get the pain over with quicker.

"Drink this before we continue," she smiled, handed me a glass of water. I drank greedily until it was all gone.

"Alright then, Rose, how have you been feeling the last few years?" she asked kindly and I could feel the tears forming.

"After the divorce I think I've had depression, I don't remember ever really living my life. This year, I'd started changing, I got into all the girly stuff like going to parties, wearing make-up or dressing up skanky and dating. When mum died, I'd say it all got worse and I became angrier but when Scorpius… No, when M-Malfoy told me it was all a prank, after e-everything I'd done and been through, I think I've become s-shattered. Like after finally putting myself together again, he's just d-dropped me off a cliff and l-laughed as I lie at the bottom, in tiny p-pieces," she handed me a tissue to wipe away the freely flowing tears.

"Rose! Thank Merlin you're okay!" It was Kara who came sprinting in first, almost crying when she jumped on my bed beside me and hugged me. Diana was next, sprinting up to me with her hair half straightened and a big grin on her face as she joined the hug. Claire and Marley arrived at the same time, walking quickly, too shy to run in the presence of an authority figure. They all climbed on the bed and immediately began asking questions.

"How are you?"

"Why didn't you talk?"

"Are you better now?"

"Do you secretly hate everyone or something?"

I smiled and hugged Kara and Diana before taking a deep breath and looking at them all.

"I'm sorry you guys. I stopped talking because I went into this autopilot shutdown thing and I'm not _completely_ better now, but I'm trying. I think I just had too many disasters at once and my mind just blacked it all out," I tried to answer all of the questions quickly.

"As long as you're okay sweetie," Kara smiled; patting my head reassuringly as Hugo arrived, smiling broadly. "Madam Brown, when is Rose allowed out?" Marley asked with a soft voice and nervous smile.

"If she behaves and promises to tell me how she's feeling every day? Probably within a month, this means now, instead of being the tutor, she's going to be the one who needs all the help so you guys, better get ready for a lot of revision," Brown smiled playfully, leaving the room to give us some alone time.

"I'm pretty sure I have at least one of you in all my classes, right?" I asked and they nodded, beaming widely.

"Great, you can all help out then, if it's not too much of a hassle?" I asked and they assured me they want nothing more than to just help me anyway possible, even if it meant extra work. A house elf arrived a few moments later bearing a plate piled with food I had to eat all by myself (under the strict watch of madam Brown, Hugo and all my friends).

"Look, I've actually got Muggle Studies right now, but Rose, I'll come back after dinner," Kara sighed, grabbing her robe and pulling it on.

"See you," I smiled as she jogged out, waving at me over her shoulder.

"Oh shit, none of you are in History of Magic," I mumbled and Diana rolled her eyes teasingly.

"Only you Rose," she teased and I grinned playfully.

"Isn't Al in History?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow and I nodded slowly,

"Well, yeah, but, I dunno. He's always around S- Malfoy and I'm not ready to see _him_ yet," I muttered and Diana nodded sympathetically.

"We can talk to him if you want?" Marley asked, smiling slightly.

"That'd be great, thank you" I mumbled and they all assured me it was nothing. The week dragged by and my friends stayed true to their word giving me their notes (or getting notes off Al for me), teaching me the spells and helping me do all my essays. Diana was there with me when I finally got to leave the Hospital Wing on a Friday morning and took my down to the Great Hall for a belated Breakfast before the Hall closed at nine.

"Nobody will be there, I'm pretty sure most people are either in class or studying at this time of day," she smiled softly and I nodded. Opening the grand doors and walking in I stopped in my tracks immediately, spotting Lily and Malfoy sitting close together at the very end of the Gryffindor table, nobody else was in the hall but those two.

"Diana, I can't do this," I whispered and she took my arm firmly and pulled me to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside me, facing them.

"Fuck them Rose, just fucking fuck them," she said confidently and I whimpered.

"I did, Diana, I fucked S-Malfoy the night we found out about mum," I whispered mortified and her eyes widened.

"You did _what_?" she hissed dropping her fork with a loud clatter.

"Weasley, can we talk?" Malfoy was across us from the table, looking as though he had every right to be there.

"What the hell? You fucking wanker!" Diana exclaimed, almost diving over the table to punch him as I pulled her back.

"Look, now's not the best time. We were actually just leaving," I hissed at him, grabbing Diana firmly and dragging her out the room just like she'd dragged me in.

"Ohmygosh, Rose I swear we never knew. I mean we all knew Lily and Scorpius had pranked you… But that you slept with him? That's a whole new level of shit we don't know," she muttered and I nodded sadly. Lily and Malfoy left the Great Hall, heading in different directions, completely ignoring us as we stood in the middle of the corridor, talking.

"Wait, Diana back up what did you say about Lily?" I asked, feeling sick.

"That they pranked you? Your entire relationship was a sham…?" she looked confused as realisation dawned on my face. All the times they'd snuck away together, talking, probably shagging or snogging, planning… All the times I covered up for them just to do that to me! I voiced my thoughts to Diana who looked at me confused before Kara joined us.

"How long have you guys known Lily was in on it?" I demanded, looking between them with my wand raised threateningly.

"Since you came back from Hogwarts? Al explained everything to us? We thought you knew Rose?" Diana said carefully, looking at Kara with worry expressed so clearly in her eyes.

"I- Merlin's fucking balls!" I almost cried, dropping to my knees as a couple more people walking past looking at me confused.

"I can't believe this! I trusted them! I-I…" I didn't have words to express the rage and fear I felt, Kara knelt down beside me and rested her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me as I cried. However, I jumped up, flipping her hand away from me and sprinted out the Grand Entrance doors and onto the slopping Hogwarts grounds.

"Lily!" I screamed, sprinting to where she was now sat with a couple of my cousins and some Gryffindor's, lazily in the grass under the shade of a leaning tree. She looked up, slightly confused when I called her name and most of them stood up protectively when I came nearer.

"You knew! You knew the entire time! You were even a part of this fucking prank and you never stopped it! You fucking planned it all!" I bellowed shoving my way through all the protective friends. I was finally right in her face.

"You forgot the cherry on your cake face, bitch," I hissed and my fist collided with her nose, a loud crack the result of my force. She staggered backwards screaming profanities as Hugo caught her and tried to see her nose and help her as the rest of them all turned on me. Somewhere, I heard my name being yelled repeatedly, people begging for the punches to stop raining down on me as some relatives and people I used to party with now turned into vicious animals, causing me as much pain as they deemed necessary.

"Diana, go get the Headmistress, Kara, keep a crowd from forming," Neville was here. He was the last person I saw, waving his wand as he managed to pull everyone off me before I collapsed into a never ending, black abyss.

**Hello! I hope you are all enjoying the story. The next chapter will be a Scorpius POV which means we are drawing ever closer to the end.  
****  
Chapter: 19****  
**

**Words: 2,567**

**Remember to review!**

**_TDW x_**


	20. Scorpius Malfoy POV

Scorpius Malfoy

The Great Hall was filled with the loud chatter of all the people crammed inside, the room a sea of different house colours as everyone sat at their appropriate house table, eating and talking loudly. Scorpius sat with Lily Potter right next to him, practically on his lap as they shared their food and talked quidditch with the other Potter's. Albus Potter, Lily's older brother, sat across from them looking paler and more exhausted than was the norm for him. His usual flock of adorning girls had left his side and joined the ranks of Scorpius' admirers. Every eye in the room had been diverted as the sound of the doors opening interrupted their conversations. They all turned in their seats to see Rose Weasley enter the room. Everybody knew she had left because of her mother's disappearance, everyone also knew her mum had been murdered and that her and her brother had gone crazy with distress and horror at what had happened. Rumour had it that nobody knew what actually happened except for them and their uncle.

"Hey," Rose whispered as she had reached Scorpius' side looking exhausted. He looked her over quickly, taking in the way her clothes that once fit her, now hung off her as a result of her loss of weight. Her hair looked dead and framed her face horribly and she was paler than ever before. His heart clenched as he looked at her and swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat. He had no idea if she knew or not… "Um, I'm going to sit with my friends for dinner but I thought I'd let you guys know that Hugo is going to be a bit late, he's kinda really depressed lately," she told him and Scorpius nodded slowly, letting her talk.

"Actually, we argued a few days back and he mentioned you," she added softly, as though it had only struck her. Scorpius' heart sank as she continued on, telling her what had happened and as he looked at Lily, who beamed at him, he knew what he needed to do. "What?" She asked when she noticed him looking at Lily.

"You've just been pranked!" Scorpius yelled confidently and immediately a couple of people were clapping quietly, before stopping from stern glares from everyone else. _This was definitely not how it was all meant to be revealed_ he groaned inwardly to himself, _her mum wasn't meant to fucking die._ It didn't matter, he knew Lily would have the right words to twist everyone's thinking; he really couldn't fathom why she wasn't in Slytherin.

"W-What?" Rose stammered and his eyes flicked down to see her teary, broken eyes staring back at him. OhMerlin why did he ever let Lily drag him into this, _why_ did he have to fall for Rose Weasley of all people. Scorpius repeated what he said before, explaining briefly how the relationship was a sham before she stepped forward, slapped him and fled, bawling her eyes out. Everyone glared at him as Lily climbed onto the seat beside him and gained everyone's attention. While they were all distracted he snuck out of the room, hopefully undetected. As the door shut behind him he was flung back onto it by a fist that, to him, appeared out of nowhere. He looked up from where he lied, crumpled on the floor to see Hugo towering over him.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, you bastard!" Hugo yelled and began kicking Scorpius in the ribs and once on the nose before running away, crying as well. Scorpius groaned and sat up, running a hand through his hair, and holding his sleeve up to his nose to stop the bleeding. He wasn't stupid, he knew it was broken. He flicked his hair out of his eyes before limping slowly to the Hospital Wing. The patron bustled around giving him numerous potions and ordering to stay the night, the last fucking thing he wanted to do.

Days had passed and he was let out and had become a hero around Hogwarts thanks to Lily Potter and her quick thinking and smooth words. The whole of Hogwarts seemed to admire him and his flock of appreciative girls seemed to multiply in numbers daily. However, despite this, Scorpius still managed to have a few moments a day where he could almost be himself… Almost. One of these days was the morning Rose had been released from the Hospital Wing. Scorpius was sitting in the Great Hall with Lily Potter, talking about Quidditch and who would win the house cup. They'd spent the first few hours of the morning flying around on their brooms on the Quidditch Pitch; playing chicken or practising for their game later that week. After packing up their stuff they had wandered into the castle and headed to the Great Hall for a late breakfast. Scorpius was sat with his back to the door and was finishing his pancakes while Lily drank a goblet of pumpkin juice across from him. He looked up at Lily curiously when she gagged on her pumpkin juice as the door was opened. "It's Rose," Lily hissed to him and he half-glanced over his shoulder to see Rose and her friend Diana sitting down at the Ravenclaw table whispering to each other and occasionally glancing over to him and Lily. Scorpius' hand automatically went to his hair as he turned back to Lily uneasily.

"Do you think she hates me?" Scorpius asked, his voice had become strained in the few seconds that had passed. He didn't wait for an answer as he stood up and left Lily gaping at him as he made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

"You did _what_?" Diana had hissed; dropping her fork with a loud clatter as stared at Rose with wide eyes.

"Weasley, can we talk?" Malfoy was standing behind the two of them, trying to look casual and not sound scared. A loud screech erupted from Diana as she tried to lunge across the table with her fist in the air as she aimed to punch him. Scorpius flinching but thankfully neither of them saw. He did however, hear Lily call out and start to run over but Scorpius only had eyes for Rose as she fought to keep her friend off him.

"Look, now's not the best time. We were actually just leaving," she hissed at him, grabbing Diana firmly and dragging her out the room, leaving Scorpius staring after her, shattered inside.

"What the fuck was that, you idiot!" Lily snapped at his side and glaring at him. "If you're not careful half the fucking castle will know you love her soon enough!" Scorpius rolled his eyes at her and looked down at his feet, not liking that she knew his darkest secret.

"Not now Lily," he grumbled, trying to sound as confident and sure of himself as he had sounded with Rose. He made to move away but Lily grabbed his hand and stepped up to him, standing on the tip of her toes to press her lips to his for a fiery kiss.

"Come on Scorpius," she whispered coyly, playing with his uniform tie. "Don't forget all the times I _helped_ you before you could fuck the bitch," she smirked, her eyes flickering _down there_ before she smiled back up at him and pressing her lips to his once more.

"Don't forget all the times I left you for her, Potter," Scorpius growled, pushing her away from him and storming to the door.

"Scorpius! You can't just leave me! I've done so much for you! SHE HATES YOU!" Lily yelled after him but he left regardless, storming out the door with blind determination to put as much space between him and Lily Potter. He heard a first year crying but didn't bother looking over his shoulder as he heard the crying girl argue with her friends, he merely continued to walk. He'd gone half way down the castle corridor before a thought struck him, when he had left the Hall Scorpius had heard Rose crying, not some little first year. He turned on his heel instantly and began sprinting down the corridors, pushing himself to the door of the Great Hall. He didn't stop when he saw she wasn't there, he looked down to the Hogwarts grounds as first years came sprinting in and he saw Rose thundering over to Lily with her friend's trailing behind her, yelling for her to stop.

"Rose! Don't do it Rose," Scorpius yelled, pushing some laughing students out of his way as he ran down the hill, stumbling as he went. "Rose!" He screamed as she stopped in front of Lily, said something and punched her cousin. Almost instantly people were trying to stop her, her brother had caught Lily and tried helping her and her bloodied nose and other tries to pull Rose away while her friends watched by the sidelines, screaming for them all to just stop.

"Diana, go get the Headmistress, Kara, keep a crowd from forming," Professor Longbottom ordered, waving his wand in the air as Scorpius pushed through to Rose who was standing in the centre of all the drama, pale and shaking. He reached her just in time and caught her from behind as she tumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"Rose, ohMerlin Rose," He moaned, pulling her up in his arms and carrying her forward.

"Mister Malfoy! Malfoy, take Rose to the Hospital Wing and stay there until I can come up please," Longbottom ordered but Scorpius didn't listen, he was already going there anyway and he knew there was no way he'd be leaving her side. He passed the Headmistress as he sprinted through the Grounds doors and soon it was only him, his footsteps and his heartbeat pounding in his head. He had reached the Hospital Wing in a matter of time, bursting through the door. The Patron, Madam Brown, took one look at him before sighing, putting down her magazine and pointing to the bed nearest her before grabbing her wand.

"Alright then Malfoy, what happened?" she snapped, pointing her wand at Rose and examining her body.

"She uh, she was angry and crying and she punched her cousin… I don't know; I uh I wasn't there until the end. Do you know what's wrong with her? Can you help her?" Scorpius demanded, running a hand through his hair, flustered and bit his lip agitatedly. "Please," he added as an afterthought and the matron smiled weakly.

"Malfoy, I'd appreciate it if you'd hand me that emerald potion and the grey one beside it," Madam Brown ordered holding out her wand impatiently. He spun around nervously, looking around him frantically before she leant over, snatched them up from beside his elbow and smiled softly at him. "Malfoy, sit down. You're as white as a ghost," she smiled and Scorpius nodded, sitting down and jiggling his foot up and down anxiously.

"Lavender, tell me Malfoy came here with Rose," Longbottom sighed, walking into the room looking on edge. "Ah; good. Malfoy you're here," he smiled tightly when he saw Scorpius before taking Brown away and into another room once Rose had the potions, still unconscious. They came back a while later and Longbottom took Scorpius away, asking him questions about everything that had happened the past few days in the privacy of his office. Hours passed before he was allowed out and the Professor began questioning everyone who ever had anything to do with Rose Weasley. Scorpius received two months of detentions for the prank, as well as Lily and both of them had 100 points deducted each. Scorpius didn't return to Rose's side at the end of the night, despite how much he wanted to. She had woken up and he knew the last thing she'd want would be him there, begging for mercy. He couldn't go to the Gryffindor because he knew that Hugo would be waiting for him, so instead he directed his feet to a little hidden passageway he had found that wasn't on the Potter's Marauders Map. A passageway he had shown to nobody. He didn't sleep that night; he sat on the floor and cried. He had blown everything, ruined any chance he had and probably her life.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

"You know, I'm starting to think she enjoys being here," Brown's voice interrupted my slumber.

"You wish, Brown," I muttered and it came out sounding more like 'Ew fish, Brown,' my eyes flittered open and I looked around myself tiredly. I was really sick of being in the damn Hospital Wing by now. Neville was sat in the seat beside my bed and Headmistress Maulin beside him as well as my head of house, Professor Lovejoy who looked really, really peeved.

"What's g-going on?" I asked, yawning widely.

"Well Miss Weasley, you're back in the Hospital Wing after reportedly attacking your cousin after finding out she was involved with a prank concerning you, not too long ago," Maulin's said in a stern voice and my memories flooded back.

"We've got everyone else's point of view but yours so we'd appreciate some of your time to revisit the events of yesterday evening," Lovejoy said, patting at his forehead slightly with a handkerchief as he looked down at me, frowning.

"I've missed an entire day?" I asked, watching as Madam Brown lit up the lamps on every bedside table.

"Effectively enough, Weasley; now you will answer all of the Headmistress' questions to the best of your ability. Understood?" Lovejoy ordered, looking at me with a grumpy expression. I nodded silently.

"Miss Weasley, where were you prior to the incident, with whom and what were you doing?" Maulin's asked, towering over me as she stood by my pillow.

"Diana was getting me from the Hospital Wing and we went down to the Great Hall but we left pretty much straight away because I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Malfoy and Lil- Potter. After a moment Kara joined us," I answered dully.

"What was said or done that made you abandon your friends?" she asked with pursed lips.

"I'd just found out that Potter was involved with the fake relationship between me and Scor- Malfoy and I went to find Potter," I said looking her dead in the eyes.

"Can you tell me what happened when you found her?" Maulin's asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I yelled a few things then punched her in the face," I smiled.

"From what bystanders have claimed, Miss Weasley, you had screamed 'You knew. You knew the entire time. You were even a part of this –ahem- prank and you never –ahem- stopped it. You even –ahem- planned it all,' and once you had gained the full attention of the school's student body, you stopped in front of Miss Potter and proceeded to utter the words 'You forgot the cherry on your cake face,' before breaking her nose in multiple places with your fist," she said in a disgusted voice and I couldn't stop the laugh that managed to escape from me and notice the brief flicker of amusement in Neville's eyes as Lovejoy tried yelling at me.

"Weasley! This is not something to be proud of! You have acted out of turn, seriously injured another student and brought despicable shame to the Ravenclaw house! You ought to be expelled or at the very least suspended for a few days," he nearly yelled, looking distressed as he tapped his brow with the same white handkerchief.

"I think Miss Weasley and I shall finish this questioning alone, thank you all," Maulin's spoke up a moment after.

"Audrey, before I leave, I just want you to know Rose did exactly what Hermione would have done. She's still young and with everything she's been through… I think the situation calls for it to be treated delicately and with all facts considered," Neville said, standing up and grabbing his pumpkin juice.

"I think with all facts considered it shows the precise reason for the punishment to be enforced, despite what's she's been through consequences should remain the same," Lovejoy had exclaimed but I ignored him as my stomach continued to churn at the mention of my mother's name.

"Madam Brown, I will let you know the moment I leave," Maulin's said in a clear dismissal and Brown left, a little huffily.

"Rose, would you like to say anything to explain this to me?" she asked once everyone had left.

"There's nothing to say Professor. My mum had just died and two people I trusted turned out to be fakes so I got angry, took it out on Lily and now I'm back in the Hospital Wing which I seemed to be visiting a lot lately," I mumbled dryly and she nodded sympathetically.

"Miss Weasley, I am in a very difficult position. You have your N.E.W.T examinations in two months' time, you've missed a lot of your Hogwarts education leading up to these exams so you are entitled to more time for preparation; however it is also expected that I punish you for your recent attack. Therefore if I were to punish you it would further alter your extended time for your exams," She explained with a look of unease.

"Professor, I've dropped my extra-curricular activities and tutoring. If I had detentions for the rest of the year in those times and extra lessons in my spares, would I be able to take the examinations with everyone else?" I asked quietly and she closed her eyes briefly, doing the calculations.

"Weasley, that would leave no time to do essays or sleep or eat, it wouldn't be ideal," she replied after a moment.

"I'm up to date with the class work, my friends have been helping me, I just need help with little things, if I attended tutorials myself, as well as detentions every night, and occasionally in my spares, would that be better?" I asked desperation entering my voice.

"Weasley, it would be best for your health if you took the examinations at a later date and did detentions every night leading up to your graduation," she tried but I couldn't do it, I would refuse to let myself do them after everyone else.

"Professor! If-! Can I take the exams with everyone else with my own preparation leading up to it and detention every night?" I asked imploringly and she sighed heavily.

"Weasley… If you fail the exams I could allow for you to take them only once, exactly one month afterwards in the catch-ups. However, I implore of you to see the negative impact it could have-," but she'd said all I wanted to hear.

"Thank you Professor, for giving me this chance. I promise I will attend every detention as well as pass my N.E.W.T's," I whispered and she almost rolled her eyes.

"Weasley, I'm not worried about you passing or your detentions, I'm worried about your health. It is undoubtedly impossible for you to do this and still remain the intelligent, free, young woman you are," she said and I looked into her aged eyes.

"Professor, I will come out a wise woman," I whispered and she shook her head.

"Weasley, I must express what a grave mistake I think you're making, however, there is almost nothing in my power to stop you. Madam Brown, I am leaving now, Weasley, I'll get your Head of House to organise detentions and owl them to you," She said, resting one of her hands on mine for the briefest of moments before leaving.

The night dragged by with few visitors. My friends had arrived first with Al trailing behind them. "Rose, I can't believe you just punched her!" Kara groaned looking rather disappointed.

"The bitch deserved it, Kara!" Diana exclaimed and Rose ignored the two of them.

"Who else knows about it?" I asked Marley with a hushed voice as a couple of people filed in, asking about a cure for boils.

"Everyone knows about it," she laughed and I beamed.

"What did she look like afterwards?" I demanded, trying not to sound too excited or proud of my actions.

"There was a fair bit of blood gushing all over her face, she was screaming, her hair was a mess and she looked hysterical. Everyone was trying to make sure she was okay," Claire grinned and I smiled softly. I wondered briefly what my father would say about my actions, my uncle and my aunt… For a moment I even allowed myself to imagine whether my mother would be proud or not…. I wondered what she would have said…

"It was great though, as soon as you went for her, Albus was there pushing people away from the two of you and even Hugo dropped Lily when he saw everyone else start to attack you," Diana enthused and I smiled softly, my thoughts now turning to my cousins as I wondered who would resent me and who wouldn't. Al then walked through the door and haltered at the sight of everyone around my bed.

"Oh, you're friends are here, I can um, I'll come back later if you want," Albus was standing nearby looking out of place as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked around sheepishly.

"It's fine. They were just leaving," I muttered giving my friends a glance telling them to grab their stuff and leave.

"Yeah, we've got work to catch up on and I'll no doubt need help making all of your revision if your still taking your N.E.W.T's Rose," Kara smiled, hugging me tightly and tried to give me her most reassuring grin as she grabbed her stuff and ushered the rest of them out, leaving me and Al alone.

"I don't think you should take your N.E.W.T's," was the first thing he said and I shook my head at him.

"Al, you don't understand. I am _not_ staying at Hogwarts for another year," I mumbled, glaring at him slightly as I diverted my eyes from his.

"Rose, this is like brain suicide; I swear there is literally no way you can do it and still be the same person when you're done," he said imploringly, standing beside my bed.

"I don't care Al! Change is for the best anyway," I hissed, sending him the look that screamed _shut-the-fuck-up-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you_.

"Not all change is for the best, Rose," he said dully, dragging a seat over with his foot and dropping himself in it.

"Al, look… Thank you for all the help this year and for sticking up for me in the fight but right now, I do not want to talk to you," I muttered, "Especially about this," I added as an afterthought as I started massaging my forehead.

"Rose, I don't give a shit. I'm here on behalf of Aunt Hermione," he said and I stiffened slightly in my bed. "She may not berate you for permanently breaking Lily's nose but she would never forgive you for throwing away your grades," he tried to say it softly but the words fell like daggers to my heart.

"Al, I don't want to hear this," I complained, sitting up a little and signalling for him to leave. He didn't however and glared at me firmly.

"Rose, I don't give a shit about what you want. I won't leave until I'm either dragged out or you agree not to do the fucking exams," he snapped and I smirked.

"Madam Brown! Can you take him away please? He's messing with my head-!" I complained loudly and the patron bustled over trying not to roll her eyes.

"Weasley, your cousin has a good argument. But I'll take him away only this once," she sighed, indicating for Al to leave before she made him. He took the hint, shot me a withering glare and shuffled out.

As the door was slowly swinging shut behind Al and as Madam Brown retreated to her little office I heard raised voices out in the corridor. I strained my ears and recognised Al's voice as he exclaimed, "She won't talk to you now, she just kick me out!" however I didn't get to hear the other person reply as the door was swung open and Malfoy began walking over to me purposefully.

"I don't know why you're here. It's a waste of your fucking time, Malfoy so you might as well turn around now with your fucking face still together," I spat venomously as he walked through the doors and directed his footsteps at me.

"Rose, you have to know my heart wasn't in it," He begged standing beside my bed as I glared up at him coldly.

"You-! I don't even have the words for it!" I exclaimed, refusing to look into his eyes as I glared at him, fuming.

"You have to know how sorry I am!" he exclaimed and I scoffed.

"You have no idea how little I care about how sorry you are! And who the fuck are you to tell me what to do? We ended when you betrayed me!" I hollered, tears springing to my eyes and I fought to keep them back, refusing to cry in front of him.  
"Rose I never wanted to! It was Lily! I'm not blaming her for everything but, just please hear me out," He begged and I looked him over.

"You have two minutes before I castrate you," I muttered out and crossed my arms as he began to pace beside my bed.

"It was with Lily, the first party, you know the night you stayed at the Potter's; the party where I took you home because you were totally, blindly plastered for the first time in your life," He explained and I nodded impatiently. "Right well that night Lily came home after I'd made sure you were asleep and she told me she had thought of her Potter Prank, the one they all have to do at some point after their third year at Hogwarts you know, their family tradition or something," he rambled and I clicked my tongue.

"They do it out of respect for their dad's father and friends because they all died in the war at different times and they were really popular pranksters in their time at Hogwarts," I corrected him and he grinned cheekily at me.

"Right, well anyway; we were uh, talking and she got me in on the plan which was to humiliate you in front of the school by me fake, dating you. It wasn't meant to go on as long as it did and at first it wasn't supposed to lead to me and you having sex, but well she got the idea into her head and you know she doesn't give up easily. So I was dating you and she was planning everything and for a while, I was seeing Lily behind your back so I could relieve certain tensions prior to us getting together. Um, so after a long while I finally started really seeing you properly when it was just me and you and you had an ink smudge on your arm from writing all day or your hair was frizzy because you were getting anxious about school or when you just got back after an argument with Diana and your eyes are had a little spark in them that just gave away the fact you were on a war path. There's just so much of you that I fell in love with and I instantly begged Lily to let me stop, to just let me tell you and everyone else and I would have if she didn't have good blackmail over me, I really would've. But time moved quickly and your mum died and you left and then when you came back the school pretty much already knew at this point and when you walked in and we argued and then you ran out and Lily cleared it all to make us not look like the bad guys. I don't even know what she said; I wasn't listening because I was too worried about you…" He took a deep breath.

"This is fucking bullshit," I hissed and he flushed.

"I stopped seeing Lily, I changed everything I was so I could keep being with you and then everything fell out and you left me and I couldn't do it Rose. That was the first time I ever actually cried in Hogwarts and your fucking cousin ran in on me in my fucking hiding spot," he glowered.  
"You're such a pig! Don't you dare talk shit! Al was trying to tell me, the entire fucking time and you betrayed me!" I hissed.

"It's always Al and bloody Hugo! They were trying to protect you the entire time and for a while I never understood why, you were such an annoying know it all who barely spoke but after a while I realised. You are the most incredible and beautiful person I've ever met and I take back every horrible thing I've ever done or said to you… Rose just please give me a second chance, please I'm begging," he whispered and tears burned at my eyes.

"Fuck. Off," I grumbled and crossed my arms, looking away determinedly.

"Please forgive me," He whispered and Madam Brown finally came out of her office, freezing with stacks of parchment held in her hand when she saw us.

"Weasley, d'you need some help?" she asked and I looked over at her giving her the answering nod.

"Malfoy, don't ever, _ever_ come back into my life, or I swear to fucking Merlin I will murder you," I hissed and Madam Brown chided me for language as she practically dragged Malfoy away as he yelled for me to forgive him.

**Hello! I just realised that the chapter names differ from the names that they automatically update but I'm just a naturally incredibly lazy and blind person so yeah, sorry if there were ever any confusion. I am hoping that this chapter will help clear up any issues that arose from the last update, it should do the trick however some issues will be prolonged and take much longer to resolve. There are only a mere 2 more chapters to go after this however I do promise that there will be a sequel up at some point that I am currently working on. However, this may not be until after Christmas as it is still in early stages. Thank you all for the support and I'm looking forward to hearing all your opinions. **

**Chapter: 20****  
****Word count: 2922**

**Remember to review!**

_**TDW x**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

"Rose, please take a break," Kara begged as I sat in the library flipping through the pages of a Muggle Studies book as I searched furiously for the name of that device every muggle seemed to have… Mobilion? Mobilit? _Ahh, mobile;_ I smiled when I found it and finished my two foot essay quickly; ignoring my friend.

"Kara, it's really important I know all of this before the exams," I hissed back sparing a second to glare at her before letting my Muggle Studies assessment dry and pulling my Potions one closer, second last one for the night.

"Rose, this is ridiculous. You're going to get sent straight to the Hospital Wing if you keep studying at this rate. N.E.W.T's are less than a month away and nobody in the entire castle is studying as much as you are," she argued and I rolled my eyes, not really in the mood to have this argument again.

"Kara, just leave me alone! I've missed a lot of work this year and it's really important I get up to date or I'm going to fail and I can't do that," I tried to explain calmly but she just 'tsk'-ed me and scooted closer, trying to take my quill from me.

"Rose, stop it! I'm serious! I don't want you back in the bloody Hospital Wing and I'm sick of everyone telling me to get you to stop coming here!" she exclaimed successfully grabbing my quill and taking it out of my grasp.

"I don't bloody well care! Give me back the quill! I have to get this essay done now before detention with Lovejoy so I can focus on History tonight," I snapped and she glared at me.

"I don't care! You are going to have a minute to yourself! I've seen you be the first one up in the morning every day and the last one to bed! Even on the bloody weekends you get up at bloody three in the morning to do some essays or study and then you're in bed at midnight! What's gotten into you? Why are you so determined to kill yourself?" she demanded looking sorry for me momentarily.

"Because-! Why do I have to explain myself to you?" I spat and her face fell.

"Well I dunno, maybe because we're best friends?" she muttered and I laughed harshly.

"If we're best friend why are you so determined to make me fail?" I hissed and her mouth dropped open.

"Rose-! I-! We've been friends since we were little! I don't want you to fail, I want you to be alive when these bloody exams are over with!" she hollered and I glared at her enraged.

"Just leave me alone! I'm going to pass these exams, get all these bloody detentions over with and then I'm going to get a stable job some place, maybe a nice apartment and then probably look after Hugo over the break," I grumbled and she looked at me aghast.

"Rose, you know you're more than welcome, both of you, to come live with me and my family if that's the issue. Honest, we won't mind," she assured me and for a mere moment my glare softened.

"No," I cleared my head and turned back to my work, pulling out my spare quill. "Kara, I can't. I won't impose, I'll look after my own problems, I can't burden your family with my own currently, unresolved issues," I muttered and she rolled her eyes, placing my quill next to my nearly finished essay.

"Rose, we're all here for you. We'll never leave you," she muttered before grabbing her stuff and walking silently from the library. I sat there for a while, contemplating whether or not I had the energy to finish my essay, I decidedly didn't and packed up my stuff to leave when someone else stepped out the shadows and helped me get ready to leave.

"Rose, can we still be friends?" Malfoy asked, flicking hair out of his eyes as he handed me a now bounded essay.

"You can drop the act, the prank's finished, I'm the laugh of the castle and I honestly don't need your sympathy," I muttered and he sighed deeply.

"I… Well at first I did, but as I got to know you I never meant for you to get hurt in the prank. It was just a joke that Lily planned… You know how it is with her, she say's something and everyone wants to be a part of it," he said, flashing me the briefest smile which faltered at the glare I sent him.

"I thought I knew you two once… Now I know better than to assume that I could ever trust either of you again," I spat shoving everything into my bag savagely before swinging it over my shoulder and walking from the library.

"Rose, please, you have to understand," He argued softly, following me with his own stuff.

"I don't have to do anything! You used me, humiliated me in front of everyone and now you're pestering me every second of every day and I am sick of it! Just stay out of my life! I'll be happy if I never see you again!" I yelled the moment we reached the corridor and he seemed to stagger back a few steps looking at me with pained eyes.

"You were the only girl I've ever loved," he muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's too fucking bad you fucked everything up then, isn't it?" I snapped before stepping up to him and slapping him and then proceeding to run the rest of the way to detention with Lovejoy in the transfiguration classroom where I'd undoubtedly be finishing off organising 1st Year examinations for Potions. Those were the last words I had said to Scorpius Malfoy for many years.

"You know what you're doing Miss Weasley," he said tiredly, indicating the desk in the back corner. I nodded mutely and took the seat and began filing the different tests. I stopped briefly when I saw _Wilt, Tanya_ and briefly looked at her grade. A proud smile lit up my features when I saw she'd gone from a _T_ to an _E_ after years of tutorials with me. I smiled when I saw that _Hole, Laura_ had gone from a _T_ to an _A_. Both were the students from my tutorials and whom I had hoped understood what I was teaching them during our short sessions. I stifled a yawn with the back of my hand as I continued organising all the papers occasionally stopping when I see a funny name.

"Professor, oh sorry am I interrupting?" I looked up and saw Lily looking at me slightly scared. I couldn't hold back my grin when I saw her crooked nose.

"Weasley, your inflicted disfigurement is nothing to be proud of," Lovejoy snapped and I nodded silently, my eyes returning to the papers in front of me.

"Wrong choice of words," I managed to mutter before Lily's screech practically broke my ears.

"DISFUGUREMENT?" she hollered, her hands dropping the papers she was holding as they flew to her face, feeling her nose and trying to reassure herself she was fine.

"P-Potter? No, it's not disfigured, just a little crooked is all, honestly girl grow up!" Lovejoy was at first nervous but quickly pulled himself together enough to reprimand her for startling him.

"Everyone's going to see it! I'm hideous! Cursed for the rest of my life to be as ugly… As ugly as her!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at me. I looked up for a moment and started laughing however I tried to hide it behind my hand as Lovejoy glowered at me.

"Weasley-! Alright you two, that's enough really," Lovejoy tried to calm her down looking flustered and scared as I stood up and stepped menacingly to Lily.

"You-!" I was at a loss for words as I stared into the eyes my cousin shared with her father. The eyes I used to trust and confide my secrets with. "I hope every guy whoever considers dating you looks at your nose and realises just how hideous you are," I hissed wishing nothing more than to punch her again.

"I hate you! You're such a bitch! I hope you die old and alone, you whore!" she screamed at me and I stepped back momentarily shocked.

"Girls now really!" Lovejoy exclaimed grabbing his wand and catching us both in a full body-bind curse. "Potter, you'll serve a detention tomorrow and you Weasley, you've already got detention every night for the rest of the year, I'll have to just extend the time you're here by an extra hour a night," he snapped looking between us furiously. I wanted to scream; didn't he see how hard it was for me already? Didn't he understand what a strain I was under and how much pressure there was on me? Yet he was still going to add more to my detention leaving me practically no time at all to breathe? For a moment I was absolutely furious, wanting nothing more than to punch the smarmy professor in the face and to just run out of the castle and never return and then a dullness seemed to seep through me and I lost any emotion, feeling myself seem to deflate as the spell was lifted.

"Professor! I can't do detention! Do you have any idea how much time studying takes up? I don't have the time to even think about anything else!" Lily exclaimed immediately as I shuffled back to my seat soundlessly and picked up where I left of.

"Potter, your cousin is an excellent example of the exact thing you're trying to tell me is impossible," Lovejoy reminded her and for a moment I could have sworn he smiled at me. I shrugged it off and continued working.

"You don't understand though, she doesn't have a social life. Her life revolves around studying and detention. I haven't seen her in the Great Hall for about three weeks and I doubt she goes to bed until well after midnight. Anyone can tell you how important it is to have a social life because having one helps you rise through different social status' and allows you to get more experience in the real world which would then help you progress through your career… Surely you don't want me to fail when I'm older?" She said and I knew how much it meant to her not to have to do this one detention… She was after all, trying to explain herself to Lovejoy for once in her life.

"Potter, you're doing detention and that is final. If you don't stop arguing I'll give you more," he snapped and she looked appalled. She gathered up the parchment she had dropped when she first came in and slammed it on his desk before stalking out the classroom with one withering glare at me. It was a few moments before Lovejoy cleared his throat as I finished the work early and he allowed me to leave with an hour to spare; saying I deserved a break after all my hard work. I thanked him and quickly fled before he changed his mind. I'd practically sprinted back to the Ravenclaw Common Room where I took a seat by myself and pulled out my unfinished work and started immediately. Knox lazily sat on my lap, refusing to move as he mewled at me but after weeks of this occurring I'd managed to successfully block him out with ease now and just continue on with my work instead. He jumped off my lap, unlike any other night and grabbed a bag of chocolate frogs from the end of Kara's bed and dropped them on my hand lightly. He looked between me and the chocolates, nudging my hand with his nose; clearly ordering me to eat them.

"Knox, no. Put them back," I yawned but he left with his tail high in the air, and curled up on the bed, sleeping. I rolled my eyes and brushed the chocolates to the side, continuing on with my work. When I finished I rubbed my eyes tiredly and checked the time, _half one in the morning, the earliest I've gone to bed all week_. I smiled to myself proudly and looked at the chocolates beside my essay. "I'm sure Kara won't mind," I whispered before helping myself to one of her chocolate. Before I knew it they were all gone…. Before I knew it I fell asleep at the table.

**Hey guy, so the next chapter is definitely the last chapter which means we are coming to an end. I really appreciate all the people who have reviewed and helped me through this, I've been having a hell of a time in my own life and this story has helped me escape. So thank you and I hope you've all had a wonderful time as well.  
One more chapter to go and then hopefully a sequel shall be up within the coming year!  
****  
Chapter: 21****  
**

**Words: 2,103**

**Remember to review!**

**_TDW x_**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

"One last exam before freedom," Diana beamed appearing to be bouncing with excitement as we walked down the stairs from the dormitories.

"Also the hardest exam supposedly," I reminded her tiredly as I went over and over all the spells I'd learnt in the short time I had for revision, silently in my head.

"Screw that, as long as I pass I'm happy," Diana scoffed and I couldn't stop the little smile that crept up on me.

"I can see where you're coming from. I hope Hugo's doing okay with all his OWL's, I should go visit him afterwards," I mumbled and she nodded, still grinning madly as we arrived with everyone else outside the Great Hall. One by one everyone filed into the Great Hall to do their exams and I was second last to enter. I'd been sat with an old examiner who, like all those before her, offered her condolences and told me not to stress and assuring me I would pass with flying colours should I have even half my mother's intelligence. I performed the spells to the best of my ability and staggered out the Hall in exhaustion.

"Rose, whoa, you look awful," Al muttered as he grabbed his bag off Diana who also held mine.

"Thanks Al, I can really see why the whores bend over for you," I spat sarcastically and he rolled his eyes as I snatched my bag off Diana and crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"No, Rose, I'm sorry. Look mum and dad told me that you should know you're coming home with us once the year ends," he said and I laughed scathingly.

"I'm not going to your place while my dad is there," I spat and he rolled his eyes and straightened his tie as his girlfriend walked past, winking at him over her shoulder and sashaying her hips.

"Rose, your dad moved out about a month ago. Hugo's already agreed and Harry said you'd have nowhere else to go which is perfectly true because your mum's apartment is gone and all your stuff has been brought to our place," he snapped and I stopped in my tracks to spin around and glare at him furiously.

"What right did you or your family have? How dare you take things from our apartment-! Just because she died doesn't give you the right to go scavenging through our stuff! How dare you-!" I screamed clenching my fist ready to punch him when I just… I stopped, stepped back, let out a muffled sob and sprinted away as fast as my feet would carry me.

**-0-**

The rest of the year seemed to flash by and before I knew it I was back on the Hogwarts Express after a night of celebrations with my group of friends. We'd attended the Graduation Ceremony, attended the student after party and then had out own little celebration where we recalled our favourite memories, ate our favourite food and messed around until about four in the morning where we all slowly began to drift off to sleep. "Rose, I'm g-going to miss you so much," Claire cried hugging me closely as the train slowed down at the station.

"I'll miss you too," I smiled as tears fled freely down my cheeks and we all group hugged before I turned to the door with Knox waiting at the door, tail held high as he surveyed the students walking outside the compartment door.

"We'll catch-up! Exactly a year from now, all of us; together at… At the Three Broomsticks," Marley said, determined as she looked at all of us.

"But that doesn't mean we can't meet up before then!" Kara was quick to add and I laughed, nodding with a slight smile as I grabbed my trunk and cat. "Love you guys," I grinned and left before the tears became too much. Little did I know that I wouldn't be seeing any of them again for many years after that day. I met up with Al on the platform and followed him and Hugo to my Uncle and Aunt where Lily was already standing looking absolutely furious.

"Come on you two, it's been a long year," Aunt Ginny wrapped her arm around my shoulders and took my trunk from my arms as she led me and the others to their car.

**-0-**

It had been three years since then and today was the day I was meant to meet with my friends after years of being apart. As was the norm with me I had cancelled, claiming I was too busy to even spare a moment to breath. They protested for a moment before they gave up and I spent the day in bed in my brand new apartment. It was a small apartment with two bedrooms and one bathroom. The main room was styled with a French theme after my holiday away, the kitchen carried on that theme but also suggested at old English décor. My bedroom, the main bedroom, had an ancient forest theme with dark, wooden flooring and forest green wall paint. There was a big double bed pushed against a wall and a photo collection on the walls in black and white. There was a chest of draws and that was it. The second bedroom, where Hugo had stayed was plain white with band posters and a single bed. The bathroom was a themed blue room with the bare minimum in it. In the short year I'd spent at Grimmauld Place I'd got a permanent job at Witch Weekly as a columnist (my NEWT's scores were all E's or above, allowing me almost any job I wanted), I'd finally saved enough money and managed to get a quaint little apartment in Oxford away from anything remotely magical. Al's ex; Lyra Elm; worked with me in our own office after the two had called it off and she looked for a job as far from him as possible. It is rumoured he cheated on her with her best friend, I wasn't sure and I wasn't one to pry. There were two other girls in our office and we had all labelled each other as suited accordingly. Alex Willows was the fashionable one whom the boss favoured on and gave the best hits to (needless to say she was always out the office, too busy interviewing the biggest stars); Lyra was my chai girl, always bringing me a drink in the morning and who was always late to hand in her columns; Miranda Claus was the last girl in this office and she always brought in morning buns, she was the lady who worked her arse off and was permanently stuck in her mediocre position within the company. I was the quiet one who was seemingly always stuck in the office editing my works and interviewing almost anyone in my free time. Every Friday night after work, almost everyone in the building would go out for drinks across the road but I never joined. I had become more of a solitude person.

Hugo had moved out of Grimmauld place the second he could, buying a bachelor pad and living it up as the national celebrity who brought the _Chudley Canon's_ out of their losing streak. He was recognised everywhere and would often pop up in _The Prophet_ as a playboy who enjoyed the company of multiple women. He was always accompanied by his beloved cousin's; either Al or Lily. I didn't mind, I didn't care as much as I used to anymore about anything from Hogwarts…

Albus and Scorpius had moved onto auror training and were in their final year of training. They both lived with their parents in the family homes but often rented apartments in the city near the clubs for their '_Wild Weekend Parties'_ as _The Prophet_ had aptly dubbed them.

Lily had opened up her own floral and fashion shop with Roxanne and Dominique and the three of them lived in their own apartment above the shop.

Fred and James had opened different franchises of Uncle George's _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ in other countries, the business becoming an national icon everywhere.

Dominique and Teddy were married now and had their own baby girl on the way, but they were planning on moving to France with Louis last time I had spoken to them.

Uncle Percy's daughters both took up different jobs in the Ministry of Magic and were working their way up through the departments.

Kara had become an muggle architect and lived with her boyfriend in their own flat in Oxford.

Diana is living with her fiancé in London and works as a waitress in the Leaky Cauldron.

Marley was still single and was currently unemployed and exploring the world instead.

I hadn't spoken to any of them for an incredibly long time, but I didn't regret it either. I liked being so far away from it all, from all the reminders.

**Hello all! I have decided to update this story a day early and I would just like to quickly apologise for it not being the usual 2, 000-ish words in length. I hope you've enjoyed the story and I really hope you'd leave reviews for me to read as I love to see this story from other's point of views. And of course thank you all for the support... So yeah, thank you all and I'll see you on the flip side!  
****  
Chapter: 22****  
**

**Words: 1, 494**

**Remember to review!**

**_TDW x_**


End file.
